


That Haircut

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: Your deepest, darkest requests inspired by the buzzed haircut, that you were too shy to ask other writers (I think?). There might be triggering chapters so read the request in the notes before you scroll down.





	1. Yes Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> That Seb hair! All i can think is him As a friends dad and while my friends napping i go sit on his lap and whisper into his ear that i have no panties on. Hshehejsjeugahahamejjd!!! Sebbbbbb!!!

You nudged your friend a couple of times, smiling when she whined and placed the pillow on her head. Quietly exiting the room, you shut the door behind you and fixed your hair in the mirror. You pulled on your shirt a little before making your way to your friend’s dad’s office. 

You saw him working on some new tech thing for a car radio, slipping off your flip flops before entering quietly. He didn’t hear you coming in, turning his head as soon as he felt your hands on his shoulders.

“Hey Y/N. Everything okay?” He avoided looking at the cleavage practically escaping your shirt, focusing on the buttons again and swallowing the lump in his throat when he felt your fingers scratch his hair. The buzz cut he just got made him super sensitive to the heat radiating off the palm of your hands.

“Whatcha doing?” You leaned down and whispered in his ear, smirking when you saw his hands visibly shake

“Something for your car actually. Y/F/N told me the auxiliary cord hasn’t been working lately. Changing out the entire piece so you co-” You pushed the tools away from him, circling around the chair before straddling him. “What- what’re you doing sweetheart?” He couldn’t hold back, his hands firmly placed on your waist before rolling up and down your back.

“Can I tell you a secret?” You kept your hands at his neck, occasionally tickling his jaw and giggling at his actions. “Sure thing doll.” He smiled back, sighing when you leaned closer to him, brushing his taught chest and moaning when you felt him grab your ass. 

“I’m not wearing any panties under my shorts.” You pulled away and swore you saw the second his eyes changed colors. He launched himself at you, lips attacking your own before you felt his arms snake under your loose shirt and swear against your skin when he felt you weren’t wearing a bra either. “Such a dirty girl.” He started kissing down your neck, growling when you kept scratching his neck and hair. 

“Turn around baby.” He pushed you off him and didn’t wait until you turned fully around, pulling you back to him aggressively before looking down at your ass. You could feel his cock half hard against your ass, grinding slowly on him and giggling like a school girl when he groaned and pushed you down harder on him.

“So fucking sexy kitten. This what you want?” You nodded, gasping when you felt one hand reach around your frame and grope your breasts while the other grabbed your pussy through your clothes, rubbing hard on the flimsy material and already feeling you getting wet.

“You like that Y/N? So wet for me darling.” You threw your head back, resting it on his shoulder and smiling when he bit your earlobe and whispered filthy things in your ear.

“Been watching you for so long kitten. Walkin around at night in those stupid pajamas that cover nothing. Fuck Y/N you’re so close aren’t you doll?” You only managed to nod again, moaning and whining every time he’d speed up his actions or slow them down.

“Keep touchin myself and thinkin it’s that pretty little mouth. Come on baby girl. Come on my fingers. Let me feel you wet my hands sweetheart.” Between his words and the way he kept touching, you came crying his name over and over again.

“OH DAdddy yes yes ahhh yes-” The second those words left your lips, the moment you slapped your hands on your mouth, dreading his reaction. When he stopped moving all together, you turned around and saw an almost feral look in his eyes.

“Baby baby…all you had to do was ask.” He winked at you, standing up and carrying you to his room to finish off what you started.


	2. Scream my Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doesn't seb at the con also look like an ex convict or something?? and can I also through some sort of wild prison sex in the bunch..?? 😍😍😍😍
> 
> NSFW gifs included

“Not gonna repeat my self assholes. Lights out.” You bang on the bars of each cell, waiting until they all shut their lights off before sighing and seeing the last cell’s lights still on. Of course he was going to give you a fucking hard time. By the time you’re in front of his cell, you tap the bars again, noticing the way he’s paying you no attention and focusing on his book.

“Turn the fucking lights off.” You snark at him, eyes refusing to look away when he turns and looks at you. “I’m reading,” He calmly replies, picking up his book again.

“And I don’t give a fuck. Turn the lights off.” You raise your eyebrows at him, unlocking the door when you’re suddenly pulled through the cell bars and slammed against the wall, face mere inches away from his own.

“How long are we gonna keep this game goin Y/N? Hmm?” He pushed your legs apart, grinding his crotch against your heat and making you moan against his lips. “I’ve seen you lookin at me when we’re at the gym…come on sexy. I’m dying to feel you.” He doesn’t give you a chance to say anything, pushing his tongue in your mouth and biting on your lower lip, growling when he feels your hips meet his thrusts and fingers scratch his scalp.

“You like it rough baby. Or you want me to go slow?” He asks against your skin, nipping at your clavicle and hoping you’d say ‘rough.’

“Ruin me Seb. I want everyone to know how good you can fuck me.”

Shivers ran down your spin as you felt him chuckle at your words, his arms twirling you around harshly before pulling down your pants. Before you could even register his actions, you hear him suck lewdly on his fingers before inserting two of them in your wet pussy, pulling on your ponytail and kissing your cheeks.

“Fucking slut- wanting me to have you scream my name…is that what gets you off sweetheart? Knowing everyone will hear you getting fucked by one of your inmates. Hmmm? Answer me bitch-” He takes his fingers out and smacks your ass, the sound ringing in the cell and hallway outside. 

“Yes shit yes yes Seb- please…want you to fuck me so hard. I don’t wanna be able to walk tomorrow.” His laugh resonated through the room, his hand landing on your ass again before you heard him unzip his pants. You tried to turn around and look at him but he warned you against it, pumping his cock a few times before he entered you. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck fuck Seb yes-”

“Look so pretty doll..taking my cock so well. My little bitch is needy for me, aren’t you sweetheart?” His thrusts came fast and hard, the sound of his balls slapping your skin turning you on. All you could think of was the other inmates hearing your screams and his grunts.

“Every fucking day…sauntering around in those tight ass pants. You doing it on purpose doll?” His hand wrapped around your neck, tightening just a little bit and smiling when he felt you clench around him. “You’ve got the other fuckers makin fun of me…horny all the god damn time cause of you.” 

“Don’t stop oh god please don’t stop shit shit yes Seb fuck me harder..”

“Whatever the lady says-”

He let go do your neck and grabbed your arms, back arching into him and legs widening even more. The way you were so willing to do whatever he wants…

“Shit shit baby you feel so good. Squeezing the shit outta me- you close? Ah fuck fuck…love are you close?” He saw you nod, one arm letting go and slapping your clit a few times before he felt you drench him. As soon as he saw your juices gushing on his cock, he screamed your name, pushing you down on your knees and pumping his cock. You opened your mouth and licked his tip, smiling when he held your head and fucked your mouth until he came down your throat. 

Minutes later, you both managed to clean up, the occasional whistle making you smile. “Damn I should’ve bent you over the bed.” He whispered before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in for a kiss.

“You think the cameras caught any of that?” You whispered to him, face blushing when he winked at you.

“I paid off everyone good enough darling don’t worry. Now, we better get home before anyone catches on this little game.” He quickly put on his clothes and exited with you, shushing the other guys who kept on yelling encouraging words.

It paid to have the head of the security as your boyfriend.


	3. Don’t Make a Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg please write a serial killer seb fic I think I would die but I’d die happy 😂 #sorrynotsorry #thatmanissosexyitsphysicallyhurts
> 
> NSFW gifs included

You knew the second you walked in that something was off. Something in the air didn’t feel right. As if someone violated your place. Not seconds after you locked the door, your bag was thrown across the room, a hand coming down hard on your back and pushing you against the wall.

“Make a sound and I’ll snap your neck.” The man’s voice rippled through your, goosebumps erupting on your skin as soon as you felt him smile against your neck and lick your earlobe.

“Good girl.” He removed his hand from your mouth, turning you around and throwing you over his shoulder. You yelped at the sudden movement, crying out when you felt a sting come on your backside, his hand landing on your skirt harshly and burning through the material.

“Be quiet.” He walked to your room, discarding you on the bed before turning the bathroom light on, the low rays helping you see just enough of him. You clenched your thighs as he walked towards you, the way his hips and shoulders moved making your pussy throb. He was fucking built, smooth hands showing through the rolled up sleeves of the jacket and eyes staring right back at you.

But that’s not what did it. No. 

You gasped when you saw him smile at you, scratching the back of his head before running his hand through his buzz cut, cracking his neck before he massaged his scalp again.

He took two steps and was right above you, pushing your thighs open before he placed his knee just against your throbbing core. “So pretty. You’ll be perfect.”

“Perfect for what?” You should’ve listened to him when he told you not to talk. Before you could see what he was doing, a knife went through your shirt, ripping the material in half with ease and leaving you naked to his eyes.

He laughed when he saw tears rolling down your cheeks onto your breasts, teasing your nipples with his knife and enjoying just how terrified you were. The more he passed the edge along your peaks, the more they pebbled right in front of him. “Look at you…such a filthy whore aren’t you kitten. You like this huh?” When you didn’t reply, he took the knife and treated your skirt and panties similarly, throwing the  material to the floor before pushing you down and licking a long stripe across your breasts.

“No need to lie love. I can tell how turned on you are. Can smell it on this beautiful cunt-” He threw the knife above you, rubbing his nose on your clit and sniffing. The sound was absolutly dirty, making you whine and moan when he started pinching your nipples. You didn’t dare look down at him, his tongue getting to work and sucking and licking and biting and fucking your wet pussy until you were a mess.

“Been watching you for weeks darlin. You’ll be perfect for my collection.” You heard him unzip his pants and looked down. The gaze he held was absolutely feral, eyes staring into your soul before flipping you on your stomach and grasping your waist. As he pulled your ass in the air, he pumped his cock a few times before he entered you swiftly, setting a rough pace and making you bite your hands so you don’t make a sound.

“So fucking hot and tight- shit fuck ahh fuck fuck my slut- my fuck doll…everythin I been lookin for honey SHIT-” He was relentless, not giving you a chance to adjust to his size. When he saw you biting your fingers, he pulled on them and spanked your ass. “Let me hear you…wanna hear you scream for me. Scream for me my fuck doll…want everyone to know who can fuck you this good.” 

At some point, it all became too much. From the way his hands pulled on your nipples to his fingers scratching your scalp. With every thrust, he hit your spot  just right, the intensity of his throbbing cock too much to hold back any longer.

“Ahhh fuck fuck look at you- that’s right…drench me baby. Let me see how good I make you feel unghhh FUCK-” The sight of you squirting all over him drove him mad, his hands lowering down and cupping his balls before he pulled out and came on your spread cheeks. He kept on stroking his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore, sighing and falling forwards next to you.

“Shit baby you okay?” Sebastian asked through a haze, tapping on your shoulder so you could turn around. “Oh my god Seb…I’ve never-”

“That was so hot Y/N. You drove me crazy darlin..ah fuck.” He looked down and saw how wet his legs were, shaking his head at the sight of it all.

“I think it was your hair babe. I didn’t think it was as short as you were describing it.”

“In that case, I gotta cut my hair more often.” You both started laughing, finally finding the energy to roll on top of him and kiss his lips. “Welcome home Seb.”


	4. Magic Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car mechanic Seb with that haircut covered in grease in the car shop...
> 
> NSFW gifs included

“Listen Chris, all I’m saying is, if he was as good as you said, my car would’ve been fixed hours ago.” You refused to listen to him, quickly finishing up the call before standing up and walking around the shop. Your thoughts were pulled away from when you heard the sound of the garage door opening, a man making his way through with a bashful look on his face.

“You’re not my mechanic,” were the first words that came to mind, the man stretching his hand for you to shake and smiling. “I’m Sebastian. And your mechanic is struggling so I’m takin over. ‘m really sorry for the delay but it looks worse than I thought.”

“What do you mean?” You blinked a few times, trying to remain relaxed.

“Well, to begin with, your last oil change made a mess. They locked the cover too tight and when we opened it, it broke. They gave you the wrong tools doll. And don’t even get me started on the state of the breaks.” He rubbed his head shyly, almost as if he wanted to tell you it was a piece of crap.

“So I should probably get a new car is that it?” You couldn’t help but get aggressive. That’s how you always acted when you were nervous.

And boy was he making you nervous. First of all, who the hell doesn’t wear a shirt when they’re talking with clients? Like yeah okay it’s 90 degrees outside but come on. And then there was the grease all over his arms and pants. Fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever seen.

And don’t even get started on his hair. He looks like he could pull off a long do but the buzz cute was totally working for him. Every couple of seconds, he’d rub his head while explaining what he needs to work on so it’s safe to drive and lord knows you didn’t pay attention to any of it.

“I mean, I’d recommend you get a new one but I could totally work with what I have just to get it movin for a while.”

“Okay fine sure do that.”

“You alright doll?” He couldn’t help but ask, smirking when he noticed the way ou were checking him out. “Sorry I’m just…there’s a lot I need to deal with at the office and this was the last thing I expected. Sorry.”

“Nah it’s fine. It’s definitely inconvenient but I’ll get it up and running as soon as possible. Magic fingers you know…” Your eyes widened, cheeks flushing at the innuendo before replying, “I’m sure you do.”

“Just relax and I’ll send someone to tell you how it’s goin.” 

[Originally posted by thegirlwiththefandoms](https://tmblr.co/ZRUzJl27HUM0h)

And with that, he left back to the garage, his backside looking almost as good as the front. Damn he looked good.

A half hour later, you were bored out of your mind, calling your secretary and letting him know there was no way you’ll be able to make it today. Once you called the clients and rescheduled your appointments, you asked one of the mechanics if you could talk to Sebastian. 

“I guess it took longer than expected…” You cleared your throat, eyes taking in his chest as he worked under your car. You heard him laugh and pull himself on the cart, sending you a wink before standing up and taking a drink. “I’d hate to say it but yeah. Might need to keep it overnight.” He sent yon an apologetic look before turning his attention to one of the guys standing there. “Tell everyone to go home for the day. It’s gettin late and we got more clients tomorrow.”

“You sure boss? I can help you wi-” The younger man looked between the two of you before nodding and walking away, taking the other mechanics along.

“You’re Chris’s friend?” 

“Thought that was clear?” Sebastian chuckled before grabbing some of the tools and going back under the car.

“Well shit I have to apologize then.”

“Why? Is it cause you were talking shit about me to him on the phone?” When you didn’t answer, he rolled out again and looked at you, raising an eyebrow when he saw you looking at his crotch.

“See something you like darling?” He stood up immediately, shaking his head when he saw you ogle him before sighing. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry I didn’t me-” He moved faster than you could imagine, slippery hands gripping your arms before pulling you down in a bruising kiss. “You know you just keep looking at me like that…not responsible for what happens.” You moaned when he kissed down your neck, hands flying to his neck before pulling him closer. “Wait- let me clean up first..” 

“No.” You yelled, the look he gave you after letting you know how this was going to go. “Such a dirty girl hmm? Wanting to get all messy with me.” His hands trailed down your body, picking you up like you weighed nothing before walking to his office. Between the awkward kisses and the grabbing hands, you were both naked in no time. 

“Oh god fuck..such a pretty baby.” His hands rubbed at your thighs and breasts, grease getting all over you and making you swear under your breath. “So fucking hot Y/N…shit sweetheart you’re so ready for me.”

“S-seb oh my fucking gah please…need more. Want you to fuck me please.” He growled before kissing you again, turning around and walking to the couch and setting you on his lap. “Ride me baby girl. Wanna see you take it.” He rubbed his cock between your lips a few times, waiting until you were ready before he slowly pushed in. He hissed when you started moving, looking up and down your body and shaking his head at the filthy sight.

You were all greased up, hands supporting your weight on his legs and grinding down hard and fast on him. He bit his lower lip, chuckling at the way you couldn’t stop scratching his pecs every couple of seconds. “Sweet god fucking look at you. Tits givin me a show Y/N fuck fuck..”

With every roll of your hips, you clit rubbed harshly on his stomach, eyes shutting to enjoy the feeling of his dick dragging against your walls and throbbing inside you. “Baby you look so sexy right now…ahhh shit shit all breathless and dirty.”

“Fuck I’m close.. Seb seb ahhh seb I-” His hips bucked forwards and met your thrusts, your pace faltering before he wrapped his arm around you and turned you around. Hiking your leg to rest on his shoulder, he leaned down and started whispering the filthiest things in your ears, hands grabbing harshly on your hair while the other pinched your clit.

“Cum for me sweetheart…pussy so tight and hot around me- made me so hard watching you cross your legs every time I look at you. Shit shit FUCK-”

You came screaming his name, legs shaking when he fucked you through your orgasm and kept rubbing your clit. Seeing his muscles clench, you grabbed him by the neck and kissed him roughly, nails scratching his scalp before you pushed him off and pumped his cock. His grunts sounded in your ears, almost crying when you swiped your thumb on his tip, his cum shooting on your stomach and thighs before telling you to stop.

He lowered your leg slowly, body shaking as his laugh threw you into your own hysteria. “Looks like you weren’t lying.” You whispered, sighing when he kissed your neck.

“About what?”

“Having magic fingers…”


	5. Please Sergeant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military!Seb. Rolled sleeves. Combat boots. Coming home after a long deployment. 💦💦💦💦
> 
> NSFE gifs

He wanted to surprise you. But he knew you’d get mad at him if you didn’t know when he was arriving. So he kept it as a sort of surprise, telling you a weak ahead when he was coming home. No matter how many times he went away and came back, he was still so nervous seeing you again. But it was a good feeling, wanting to see how much you changed if you even changed at all.

Sebastian kept looking at the keys in his hands, noticing the way they shook at just thinking about seeing you. When he unlocked the door and walked in, the duffle bag on his shoulder fell with a loud thud, his eyes refusing to look away from your blissed out expression on the couch. Shutting the door quietly, his breaths came in quick, palms sweaty from just looking at your form. It was mesmerizing, the way your fingers moved so softly and slowly over you clothed clit.

“Seb- fuck baby please…need you so much.” You blinked and focused on his face, smiling when you saw his jaw clenching and hands making fists before taking off his jacket. “Gahh no baby keep it on…”

“Oh sweet darling…you’re such a kinky girl-” He shook his head before throwing his jacket on a chair, rolling up his sleeves and stepping just behind you, his steps sounding through the room and making you buck your hips against your hand. “You want me to fuck you in my uniform doll? Is that it?”

“Please Sergeant- want your cock so bad…been waiting for you all day long-”

He chuckled, leaning down and kissing your forehead before trailing his hand down your breasts, lips meeting your own before his fingers slipped past your panties and started fingering you.

“Ahhh yes right there- sergeant I love your hands sergeant…always touch me so good fuck ahhh..”

“I’ve missed those sounds Y/N. Wanted you for so long. Such a pretty baby all ready and wet for me. Fuck doll I can feel your pussy clenching around me- so tight darling relax for me.” He let go for a second, walking around the couch quickly and sitting right next to you, his arm immediately pleasuring you again while the other one wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush to him. “Let me hear you sweetheart. I wanna hear your little sounds please doll been craving you for so long. Tell me how good I make you feel.” His words were going straight to your core, back arching when you felt him drawing patterns on your skin. Sebastian couldn’t hold back anymore, increasing the pressure on your clit before attacking your neck with kisses.

You didn’t see it coming, orgasm hitting you like a bullet as soon as you saw the veins on his arms and the cap he was still wearing. You pulled him down for a kiss, throwing the cap away before scratching his scalp and hearing him groan against your tongue.

“Seb please enough-”

“Fuck I gotta have you now baby. We can do slow later. But I wanna feel your pussy-” He stood up and unbuckled his belt, barely pulling his pants down before pushing your thighs as wide as he could, not even bothering to take your panties off. You spat on your hands and pumped him a few times, taking in the way his face scrunched because of how sensitive he was.

“FUCK my girl got me so worked up-” He teased you a bit, smiling when you whined as he kept on rubbing his cock on your wet lips. When you tried to arch your hips so he could enter you, his hold tightened around your hands, shaking his head and telling you to behave or he’d punish you.

He leaned down again, distracting you with his lips and scruff, growling when you started unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulled on his dog tags. “Sergeant you look so sexy in your uniform…making me so horny Seb please- let me have you. Let me feel you. Missed you so much fuck please-” His dog tags kept hitting your nipples, the cold metal making you crave him even more.

“You really do like the uniform don’t you sweetheart?” He smiled when you nodded instantly, licking his jaw and holding his hand in yours before placing it on your neck. As soon as you felt his hands grasp you just a little harder, you felt his cock push in slowly, pulling back immediately and setting a steady pace. “Ffffffffuck you feel like heaven Y/N…missed this- missed your cunt…your skin..your lips shit….I love you. I love you so much..” He grabbed your leg and pushed it above his shoulder, knees touching your breasts and making you pray his name.

“I love you Seb…I missed you so much baby. So fucking much- I love you.” You raked your fingernails over his head, the feeling of his buzz cut tickling the palm of your hands adding to the intimacy of the moment. You pulled him down, kissing his softly as you felt him throbbing inside you.

“Shit shit ’m so close Y/N…so good to me. So fucking sweet and good for me baby FUCK..” He thrust in one, two, three times before coming inside you, the feeling of his hot cum coating your walls enough to trigger your euphoria, looking down and seeing him spill out of you.

He fell on top of you, trying his hardest to rest his weight on his arms but failing when you kept pulling him towards you.

“Welcome home Sergeant.”


	6. My Bed is my Dealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo are you willing to write about DrugLord!Seb?? Maybe a coke fueled fuck fest after he and the reader do a couple of lines off of each other?? (This is one of my darkest fantasies. I can't believe I'm actually sending this to you 😂😂😂)
> 
> NSFW gifs

“Ahh shit you weren’t lyin man- this stuff fucked.me.up.” You turned next to you and saw Sebastian struggling to open his eyes, his mind reeling on a lord knows which one he chose to do first. He saw you frown when he stood up, smiling and giving you his hand before pulling you up and supporting your weight. “Come on babe…let’s call it a night.”

“But we only ju-”

“You wanna get punished?” He didn’t care how loud he was, the look he was giving you signaling what kind of night it will be. You smiled and grabbed your bag, walking upstairs to your shared room and giggling like a toddler when he smacked your ass once one of the guys whistled at the two of you.

Within minutes, you were as naked as the day you were born, hands fumbling awkwardly through his pockets until you found what you were looking for. “You wanna go first Seb?” You dangled the small bag in front of him, laughing when he pulled you on the bed and laid on top of you. He took hold of the bag and opened it, kissing you roughly before pulling back and settling between your legs. “Stay still doll. Don’t wanna waste this one.” He whispered, slowly spilling the snow all over your stomach and blowing lightly on your skin, watching as your nipples hardened in seconds. “So fucking sexy Y/N…don’t know how lucky I got.” 

“Shit Seb- damn I forget how kinky you get.” You laughed and he shushed you, biting your nipples and making you moan out, not sure of pleasure or pain. Once he sniffed it all, he leaned down and kissed you again, his cock hardening at the sight of your blissed-out face when he didn’t even start yet.

“Your turn baby-” You rolled him over and took the other packet, mirroring his actions and scratching his chest while you trailed your nose down his abs.

“Always so good to me Y/N fuck- I love you so much.” He pushed your hands away and wrapped his arms around you, lips meeting in a wet, messy kiss.

“Shit Seb..already close just from lookin at you. Please- need you inside me. Want you to fuck me so hard I forget my name.”

“Is that right? You this cock darlin? Want me to fill you up nice and hard- my cum leaking out of this beautiful cunt till you’re my bitch? Is that what you crave baby?” You whined at his words, the feeling of his hot and thick cock hitting your thighs too much.

Within seconds, he had you on your back again, leg hoisted up on his shoulder while he straddled the other one. As soon as you saw him pumping his cock, you knew this night was going to be rough, filthy sex…not your usual slow sessions. “Hold on tight baby girl…you’re in for a fucking ride.” He pushed in aggressively, the red bulbous tip of his cock already making you feel better than any high in the world.

“Fuck fuck fuck always so tight for me- so perfect for me…this cunt was made for my dick baby girl you know that!” He was grunting and moaning, screaming your name along with the filthiest shit you’ve ever heard.

“Ahhh gahdshit shit Seb- oh my god Seb yes right here….right fucking there- no one fucks me like you do shit FUCK-” You were sure the entire house will hear your “activities” but neither of you cared.

“Shit Y/N ‘m close- can’t last any..fucking..longer..shit-” He pronounced every word with an aggressive buck of his hips, hitting you in all the right places over and over and over again.

With the flick of his thumb over your clit, you came clenching around him, your juices gushing on his thighs and making him see stars. Not a minute later, he was still fucking into you, cum shooting in your pussy and leaking out as soon as he pulled out.

“Sexiest sight in the world.” He leaned down and kissed your neck, throwing his arm over your frame and dozing off with your fingers digging into his scalp, the recent haircut he received making him feel every fucking scratch on his head. He knew if you kept going, he’ll get hard again. Smiling, he placed his hands over your own and sighed, knowing he’ll get up in a few minutes to take care of the two of you again. You were about to get up when he pulled on your waist and flopped you down next to him, “what? somewhere you gotta be?” 

“Hah- no…don’t you know. My bed is my drug dealer.” The sound of his laugh was music to your ears, his sudden movement making you gasp before giggling along with him.


	7. That's My Punchline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. MMA fighter seb where you go into his prep room before a fight to wish him good luck (because you're a huge fan and you two never met before) but things get steamy fast and he's eating you out on any random surface but he has to go fight so he leaves you without you having an orgasm and he puts up the best fight of his career and then he comes back filthy and (idk) fucks you in the shower.
> 
> NSFW gifs

Your legs were shaking violently, the feeling of finally meeting him still not settling down. The locker room doors slammed open, your head snapping towards the men walking in and making their way around the lockers. He was standing in the middle, all sweaty and focused, his hands tapping his thighs along with the music blasting through his ears. When he finally looked up, you felt the breath get knocked out of you, literally!

“I thought this room was for employees only.” His voice was calm, the manager taking a few steps towards you looking like he was about to throw you outside. You held out your hands, about to apologize when he spoke again. “It’s fine Don. Leave us.” He nodded towards him, the other guys exiting with his manager and shutting the doors behind them.

“Alright what’ya want me to sign? Your boobs or-” his words made you clench your thighs, blushing at the prospect of actually having touch you anywhere. He trailed off the rest of the sentence, taking out his headphones and throwing his phone on the bleachers before taking a few steps towards you. Sebastian kept eyeing you up and down, loving how scared you looked, like a doe caught in a trap.

“I- god I can’t find the words. Just wanted to wish you good luck sir..I MEAN Sebastian. Ummm yeah good luck- I..I’ll just see my way o-”  You tried to go around him but he stepped in front of you, gaze locking on your heaving chest and teeth looking like a wolf’s. “What? No good luck kiss doll?” His hands blocked your escape route, the heat radiating off of his much larger frame making you shiver.

Standing on your tiptoes, you pecked his jaw and looked anywhere but at him. “Oh sweetheart…I meant I wanted a kiss you.” Without a warning, he slammed you against the wall and smashes his lips with yours, hands grabbing your thighs and supporting your weight with his own. You moaned into the kiss, fingers attempting to pull on his hair but remembering how he always got a haircut before every fight. As your nails scratched his neck, he growled, pushing off the wall and walking to the bleachers again. He fumbled with your skirt, hiking it up and pulling harshly on your panties until they ripped. The sight made you gasp, suddenly looking at him stuffing your panties in his nose and taking a long sniff. “Fucking sweet as candy sweetheart. All for me.” He shoved them in his shorts and pulled your shirt down, sucking and biting your nipples before kneeling in front of you. Between squeezing your ass and kissing your thighs, you were already feeling that buzz in your core, screaming his name when he licked harshly and bit just next to your wet lips. “Oh fuck yes sir yes sir- right there Sebastian…GOD shit yes yes-” 

He got off listening to you, fingers slapping your pussy before moving past your lips.

“Is that,” he spat on your lips, curling his fingers upward and looking at your wrecked body, “what you wanted?” He winked at you, sucking on your clit when your hands flew to his head. “Answer me baby girl.” You felt his other hands tease your asshole, screaming your release.

And then he pulled away.

“Wh- I was..n-”

“Gotta match to win darling.” He smirked, standing up and fixing your clothes before reaching for your hand. “What’s your name doll?” Sebastian raised your chin to look at you, studying your almost blissed out face.

“Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N…mind waitin for me here?” He raised an eyebrow when you nodded quickly, smiling and kissing your cheek before walking away. “This match is for you doll.” 

Ten minutes later, and you were dying to touch yourself. You wanted to finger yourself as the match played in the screen. You knew it would probably take you a few seconds to cum from just looking at him moving around the ring. 

But somehow, the anticipation of having him fill you up made you wait.

The loud bell rang and snapped you out of your haze, frantically looking to see who won and sighing when you saw him raise his hand before checking on the other guy. Not two minutes later, you jumped at the sound of the door opening.

“No one fucking disturbs me. You understand?” You heard a someone agreeing before shutting the door, Sebastian walking around and focus landing on you as soon as he turned around.

He strutted towards you, pushing you up against the wall like earlier. 

But this time, he was much more aggressive, barely letting you pull away to breathe. “Fuck- couldn’t end the match any sooner doll. Thinkin about you all the time.”

“Wait-”

“No! I’ve done my waiting.” He nipped at your neck, screaming in your skin when you hands barely touched his head.

“Let me help you.Ahhh shit, please. Le-”

“I don’t fucking care if..”

“Just- please…please.” He couldn’t say no when you kept on whining. Pulling away reluctantly, he sat on the bleachers and motioned for you to come to him. “Alright doll. ‘M all yours.” You smiled before walking to the bathroom and getting the first aid kit, coming back and standing between his thighs. He kept on tickling your stomach and kissing you through your clothes the entire time, only stopping when you dabbed the alcohol on his head again. As soon as you pronounced you were done, he was pushing you away from him and stripping, telling you to do the same and huffing impatiently when you just looked like a lost puppy. He pulled on your clothes and threw them to the side, carrying you to the bathroom and stepping in one of the large stalls.

“Gorgeous.” He turned on the water and trailed his rough hands down your body, wanting to feel you everywhere. 

“Just- fuck me already.” You frowned when he ignored you and kissed you again, small hands pumping his cock and massaging his balls. “Got me so hard Y/N…you know how tough it is to fight wit- ahh shit.”

“Must’ve been…so…hard.” You giggled at the stupid joke, finally breaking his resolve and squealing when he leaned down and carried you. With one thrust, he bottomed out, not even bothering to start out slow and fucking the adrenaline out of his system. 

“So pretty my baby- those tits are gorgeous Y/N. Shit- fuck fuck ahhhh.” He licked his lips, loving how long your neck looked when you threw your head back in ecstasy. “Oh gah I..can’t- yes yes oh fuck me yes..”

“Thought I already was sugar.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, groaning and yelling filthy things every time you clenched around him.

“Fuck baby ‘m not gonna last-”

“Yes sir…yes Seb right there- shit right ahhh there.” You almost leaned too far backward, waiting for your head to hit the wall but remembering just how much bigger and stronger he was. You came with a cry, walls fluttering around him and back suddenly hitting the wall.

He was so close, just looking at you drove him mad and made him want to spend hours with your legs wrapped around him. With a few more thrusts, he pulled out and came on your stomach, still holding you close to him and biting your nipples while you held onto his shoulders.

A few minute later, he finally looked up and saw you still smiling. “Wanna go to dinner with me?” You whispered before kissing his forehead.

“That’s my line!”

“Hehe more like your punchline.” You snickered at the joke again, making him whisper something about how ridiculous your sense of humor was.


	8. Choke Me Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh yes yes your friends dad being Seb yes. That was so hot. And sucking him off in his fucking big ass kitchen and your friend is almost coming downstairs so you gotta do your best for daddy and make him come quick
> 
> NSFW gifs

Halfway through the living room, Sebastian grew impatient, walking to the kitchen instead and setting you down before cornering you against the counter. He started kissing down your throat, smiling when he felt your legs shake and your breaths come quick.

“Every damn time you come over- fuck baby doll. I dread it. Seein you around in those fucking short skirts and knee-high socks.”

“Been wearing them for you daddy…wanted you to notice- ahhh shit you’re so good at that Seb…” You yelped when he spanked your ass, pulling away and looking at him.

“You only get to call me daddy kitten. You understand?” He raised an eyebrow, earning a nod from you and kissing you again. Minutes later, he was squeezing your ass again, grudgingly pulling away from raising your chin.

“Now, you gonna be a good little girl and suck daddy’s cock?” Sebastian massaged your arms and neck, growling when you licked your lips and whispered ‘yes.’ He pushed you down until you were leaning on the floor, throwing his head back when you started rubbing him through his pants. “But what if Y/F/N wakes up?”

“You need to get to it then darlin…” He was getting impatient, sighing when you unbuckled his belt and looked at his cock, tip leaking pre-cum, and veins protruding on the side. 

“You’re so big daddy..” You looked up at him, the look on your face as far away from innocent as possible. “All for you baby girl.” Spitting on his cock, you sucked on the side before collecting some saliva and shutting your eyes, letting it drool down your chin and smiling when you felt him twitch in your mouth.

“Eyes on me honey. Keep your eyes- ahh fuck..on me.” Sebastian held onto the marble counter, hands going white from how hard he was clenching his hands. You pumped his cock fast, sucking his balls and scratching his thighs, his hips bucking from how sensitive he was.

“Shit sweetheart you’re so fucking good at this- tongue feels amazing Y/N ahh…don’t stop.”

You hummed in response, eyes meeting his and widening when he winked at you. Even when you were pleasuring him, he somehow still made you flush. “Come on Y/N…take it all kitten. Please- ssshit t-take it all..” He couldn’t hold back anymore, pushing on the back of your head and practically fucking your mouth before letting you pull away.

You choked on his cock, the filthy sound turning on more than you’d care to admit. When you looked up at him, he was a sight to behold. Face scrunching in pleasure, and lips parted, the grunts leaving his mouth sounding like music to your ears.

“Baby ‘m so close…shit ahhh fuck fuck fuck r-right there Y/N..” You hollowed your cheeks, stroking the rest of his cock before feeling him come down your throat, hot spurts of cum filling you up until it rolled down your chin again.

“Hey Y/N…I need to buy something with Rick.” You both pulled away as soon as you heard the voice of your friend coming down the steps, Sebastian pulling his pants up quickly and buttoning his shirt before you ran to the sink and washed your face. He busied himself with something in the fridge and you pretended you were getting water.

“There you are. Hey dad.”

“Hi love.” His voice came out gruff, your eyes widening and trying to control your giggles. “Sounds like you’re coming down with something..”

“Oh yeah definitely coming…down uhhh yeah I’ll just take some Advil or something.” He smirked when you choked on the water. “I’m just gonna be gone for an hour or two ok. Gotta get something. You can stay here if you want Y/N.” 

“Umm yeah sure why not. See you in a bit.” 

“Byyeee.” Once she locked the door, you turned around and saw Sebastian staring at your ass. 

“So…how do you wanna pass the two hours?” You walked to him, nipping at his neck.

“I’ll think of something sweetheart.”


	9. My Darling Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a NSFW Bucky/reader for me with them on a secluded beach at night being all smutty and kinky please and thank you
> 
> NSFW gifs

“God I missed you. Missed you so much Buck.” You haven’t even been at the spot for ten minutes before your hands got desperate, from squeezing his biceps to scratching his shaved head. He was afraid you weren’t going to like it, the memories of you pulling on his hair while he is deep inside you making him wish he had more time before he came. But then you jumped on him and started rubbing his scalp, smiling and immediately telling him all the filthy things his haircut makes you think of.

“Shit Y/N we gotta- I,” he moaned when you kissed his neck, “planned this whole- ahh fuck,” you bit his earlobe, the whimper escaping his throat letting you know he was enjoying this as much as you were, “thing so we c- just fuck it..” He pushed you back on the towel, settling between your legs before giving your neck the same attention. “God ahh James…”

“What is it baby?”

“Fuck, you make me feel so weak and horny when I’m in your arms..” You looked away from him, somehow still as shy as your first time together. “Christ Y/N…every time I thought about the last time we were together- got me so turned on darling. This,” his metal hand grabbed at your clothed pussy, palming it harshly and feeling your heat seep through your bikini, “always so hot and wet for me…so sexy Y/N- look at me.” 

“I- god Bucky don’t stop- fuck I missed you. Missed this.” You held onto his metal arm, smoothing over the plates like always, knowing he was still conscious about touching you with it. He was still so amazed by how much it turned you on. No matter how many times he told you he didn’t want to hurt you by accident, you whined and moaned and begged him to touch you with it, and damn it he just couldn’t deny you anything.

“Please darlin look at me…wanna watch you come undone, want you to see my finger that pretty little pussy-”

“Fuckk James…”

“Lie back babe…let me take care of you.” He kissed down your neck, biting and toying with your nipples through the thin material before untying the knot and pulling it off your skin. “WaitBuck- we’re..someone might see-”

“The closest public beach is miles away sweetheart. Got you all to myself tonight,” he licked your stomach, “and tomorrow,” finally getting to where you needed him most, “and the day after…” You smiled at his words, surprised that he could go from filthy to romantic in seconds. 

His hands intertwined with yours, holding onto them like his life depended on it before looking up and seeing you bite and kiss his wrist. You always told him you had a thing for his hands and arms, somehow making him fall in love with you even more because that’s such a simple part to be attracted to.

When he spread your legs apart and sniffed your core, your back arched against his arm. Bucky finally took them off, shoving the flimsy material in his swimming shorts before lowering his head and licking a long stripe across your lips. Your hands shot to his hair, wanting to pull on it but remembering he shaved. He chuckled when you whined, moving his head to the side and rubbing his beard on your inner thighs and clit, You opted to just push his head closer to you.

“Ohgodd Bucky do that again. Feels so good baby always so good to me.” 

“I love you Y/N…taste so good kitten. Could spend days worshipping this cunt.” Between his words, his beard, and his incredibly talented tongue, you came in no time, juices flowing and drenching his chin. He didn’t stop, knowing you were secretly turned on when he was a little dominating and made you come time after time. At some point, it was all too much for you, clit engorged and buzzing from his attention.

“You ready for me Y/N? Wanna feel you doll. Let me feel you- please.” He took off his shorts and slowly pulled you up, setting you on his lap before teasing your lips with his cock. “J-James- just…fuck me already.” He had the nerve to chuckle at you, pushing in slowly and resting his head between your breasts. “Fffffuck..still so tight Y/N.”

“Move.” You were growing impatient.

“Just..gimme a second.”

You rolled your hips, giggling like him when he started swearing and fucking up into you. Neither of you said anything, the sensation of being wrapped in each other’s arms revealing the unspoken feelings. From scratching his back to biting his shoulder, Bucky knew he wasn’t going to last this time around. He licked and nipped and kissed your breasts, finally getting the momentum he needed.

“Mmm. Fucking love it when you ride me like this darlin.” He grabbed your neck and pulled you to him, kissing you roughly and swallowing your screams. He wrapped his other arm around you, foreheads touching and lips ghosting just inches away. “Love you James. I love you so much oh god- ‘m c-coming Ahhhh.” Your release signaled his, warm cum shooting into your hot cunt and leaking out when he kept on thrusting up.

You didn’t know how long you stayed wrapped around him, occasionally hissing when your walls clenched around in bliss.

“I love you Bucky.”

“Love you Y/N…my darling angel.”


	10. Ride Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about Sebastian as a stripper or a gigolo? Is that to much to imagine? Btw girrrl you are killing it! Love you ❤️
> 
> NSFW gifs

You were going to kill your friends. When you asked them for a surprise on your birthday, this was the last thing you had in mind. To avoid any major shockers, you held your birthday at home. Little did you know, they paid a stripper to come and give you a little birthday gift…well, little wouldn’t be the correct word to use at the moment.

Which is how you found yourself in this position, shaking in excitement and embarrassment as the music blasted through the boombox he brought with him. Who even uses those anymore? Apparently Sebastian does.

You were about to stand up and make an excuse to leave because let’s face it, the man was drop.dead.gorgeous.

But he pulled on your wrist and sat you back on the chair. 

“Where do you think you’re goin birthday girl?” He straddled you, holding up your chin and grinding his erection on your stomach. “I- oh fuck…my friends- just need to tell them t-”

“Don’t worry about your friends doll, they left as soon as I came.” He winked at you, emphasizing the last word and leaning down to kiss your neck.

“Oh ha…ahh Christ-”

“Your friends told me you’re pretty doll… but fuck I think you’re so fucking beautiful and sexy. Let me make you feel good baby. Let me give you a birthday gift you’ll never forget.” You nodded shyly, so wrapped up around his him, from the way he spoke to you to the touch of his fingers on your flushed skin.

> Sitting here flossing  
> Peeping your steelo  
> Just once if I have the chance  
> The things I will do to you  
> You and your body  
> Every single portion  
> Send chills up and down your spine  
> Juices flowing down your thigh 

He continued where he left off, this time getting a little bolder with his motions, hands squeezing the top of your thighs and brushing just against your wet panties. “So wet already Y/N…we didn’t even start yet.” 

“You’re so hot oh god.”

“Thanks baby…but god ain’t gonna help you sweetheart. Because I,” he carried you off the chair and threw you on the bed, “will give you,” discarding your clothes instantaneously and melding his lips with yours, “a good dicking down.” You arched your back into him as soon as he started playing with your boobs, squeezing them and pinching your nipples until they pebbled between his fingers. “Is that what you want darlin?”

> If we’re gonna get nasty, baby  
> First we’ll show and tell  
> Till I reach your ponytail  
> Lurk all over and through you baby  
> Until we reach the stream  
> You’ll be on my jockey team 

“Yes please- please..” You ran your fingers down his back and up to his head, scratching him and whimpering when he growled and started rutting against you. He pushed off of you and rolled you over, quickly discarding his own clothes and getting on top of you, spanking your ass one, two, three times before spitting on his hand and pumping his cock. You looked at him over your shoulder, the sight of his sweaty chest and furrowed eyebrows turning you on way more than it should. He rubbed the tip of his dick between your ass cheeks, chuckling when you pushed back against him and sighed.

“Fuck you’re so big Seb..” He spread yoru cheeks apart, inching in slowly before pulling out and thrusting back in. “Ahh shit Y/N- so tight baby doll. So fucking warm and wet and juicy..” He followed the rhythm of the song still playing, leaning down and kissing your shoulders before wrapping his arm around your neck and turning your head towards him. Your hand reached around and pulled him closer to you, wanting to feel his chest against your back.

He went agonizingly slow, relishing the heat radiating off of your body and the sounds you were making. Minutes passed before you felt him push off the bed and lay next to you, crying at the sudden feeling of emptiness. But then he was pulling you on top of him and entering you in one swift move again. 

> If you’re horny, let’s do it  
> Ride it, my pony  
> My saddle’s waiting  
> Come and jump on it

“Ride me birthday girl. Wanna see those tits bouncing in my face.” Your eyes widened at his choice of words before you did just hat, brushing your hair back and supporting your weight on his chest. He started meeting your thrusts, occasionally spanking and grabbing your ass.

He huffed out in annoyance, noticing how slow you were going and deciding he was going to take charge again. Grasping onto your hips, he held you just above his dick before he started bucking his hips at a rough pace, grunting when you kept on yelling his name in ecstasy over and over and over again. 

As the song was coming to an end, you felt his fingers holding onto you harder, knowing he was close. Leaning down and biting his earlobe, your walls fluttered and clenched around his hard cock, earning a groan and a scream before he pulled out and came on your stomach, rubbing harshly at your clit to elongate your own orgasm.

After the both of you calmed down, he stood up and went to the bathroom, returning with a wet towel and cleaning you up.

“So, you do that with all your clients?”

He chuckled, kissing your arms and fingers before looking at you. “Just the ones I wanna go to dinner with.”


	11. Not Done Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb as your coach? (Any sport)
> 
> NSFW gifs

You swore you weren’t reading into it. Every time you were near him, he had to squeeze your waist playfully or pinch your arms or tug on your hair. The man was shameless.

You couldn’t deny your own feelings, especially not after he went and got that fucking haircut. You told him you missed the longer lock but he somehow made it work. Like, he actually pulled it off and, well, it made it harder to focus on his words.

“Nice, now backhand Y/N. Good good.” He was standing on the sidelines, commenting on your form and reflexes.

Or so you thought.

He was trying so hard to not look at your short skirt. Fuck tennis and the asshole who created these stupid outfits. He was beyond distracted; just looking at your perky ass made him want to bend you over the net and-

“What’s wrong?” He was snapped out of his haze, turning to you when you ran to him to make sure he was okay. He was about to answer when it started drizzling, quickly telling you to collect your stuff before it came down hard.

“Uhh yeah yeah fine. Let’s just end it for today.” Did you do something wrong? You thought he was just tired but then he said nothing on his way back to his house. By the time you made it inside, you were drenched, asking him if you could quickly change before you left.

“Sure. You know where the bathroom is.” 

Five minutes later, you came out and saw him sitting on the couch, mind somewhere else. “Hey.” You smiled and sat next to him, frowning when he just nodded.

“Everything okay?” You rested your hand on his shoulder, nudging his chest so he could look at you. And it was like the straw the broke the camel’s back. Without a warning, he pulled you down by the neck, smashing his lips with yours and groaning when you wrapped your arms around him and moaned. 

He growled when your nails scratched his scalp, pushing down until you laid flat on the couch before he attacked your neck with kisses.

“This okay?” He spoke between nips and licks, laughing when you only whined in return.

“More than okay…oh fuck.” You screamed when he ripped your shirt down the middle and teased your nipples, pinching and biting and turning you into a mess.

“Been wanting to do this for so fucking lone.” He kneeled in front of you, lips leaving your skin just to pull on your shorts and panties before he opened your thighs wide open and kissed your inner thighs.

“Fuck Seb…oh my god please don’t stop-” You looked down and purred at the sight. His eyes were shut, tongue licking expertly at your nub before he grabbed your ass and pushed you closer to his mouth.

“Taste so sweet baby..mhhmm.” You tried to grab at his hair but it was too short, opting to just pull on his neck and shirt. “Oh ahhh shit shit I’m close oh fuck I’m so close S-Seb-” 

As soon as he inserted two fingers in your heat and pulled out to look at you, his hands moved at a rough pace, eyes raking over your body when you came with a cry and drenched his arms.

Sebastian pulled away when he saw you were having a hard time breathing, leaning down and kissing your pussy before moving between your thighs and leaning down to kiss your jaw.

“That was-” You tried to form a sentence but failed, giggling when you felt him pick you up and walk to his room.

“Not done with you yet darling.”


	12. Bon Appétit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about Chef Seb?
> 
> NSFW gifs

Running back and forth between tables and the kitchen was more exhausting than anyone would ever give you credit for. This was your seventh hour on the shift and you were sure you were going to collapse at any moment.

But then you thought of the chefs and realized you may have had it just a little easier than them. Those fucking ungrateful assholes that return their plates because “too much salt” or “not enough sauce” or “I changed my mind.” Like, can people be any more annoying? 

You pushed yourself to deal with the rest of the night, a little happy that some people were actually decent and left you a good tip. By the time the last customer left, you were dead. 

“Hey Y/N, you’re closing up for the night.”

“Wait- why? I did every single day this week.”

“Chef is blaming you for the service, said something about not coming fast enough,” Mike yelled as he exited the restaurant, completely missing the angry look on your face.

That son of a bitch.

“Yeah alright see you.” You stood up and cleaned the last table, throwing away your apron before you made your way to the back. The second you walked into his office, you saw him sitting back on the couch, smirking before looking you up and down.

“Damn…a year later and you still manage to pull off those clothes.” 

“What the hell is your problem?” You walked toward him, kicking his shoes before stepping back as soon as he tried to reach for you.

“My problem?”

“Yeah. If Jack finds out you’re screwing one of the waitresses, he’ll fire both of us.”

“Jack can’t do shit to me sweetheart.” He crossed his arms and kept staring at you. “Then at least have the decency to watch what you say to the others because even though you’re the best chef in town, I can still get fired.”

“He won’t fire you else doll.”

“Oh yeah, and how’re you so sure?”

“Simple, if he fired you, I’ll quit.” The sentiment definitely took you by surprise. You swore this was only a friends with benefits kinda deal but maybe, just maybe, there was something more.

“Doll, we gotta close in ten. And I do believe you heard what I said to Mike.” He winked at you, knowing he had you where he wanted as soon as you kneeled in front of him. Palming him through his pants, you dug your nails in his thighs before taking his cock out. “Always so good to me baby.” Sebastian threw his head back, sighing when you stroked him slowly, bucking his hips once he felt your tongue on his tip.

“Shit Seb…you’re so fucking hard already.”

“Can you blame a guy love? You walkin around all day in that skirt. Know how hard it is to focus on the ingredients when all I can think about is my cock driving into that pretty little pussy of yours? Ahh fuck-” He looked down at you, hissing when you kept licking him from tip to base.

“Well, in that case, I should make it up to you.” You winked at him before taking him in your mouth, lowering your head slowly until he hit the back of your throat. He swore he’s never met anyone with a better gag reflex than you, moaning and whimpering the more you touched his balls and hollowed your cheek.

“Ahh shit Y/N- I’m close…fuck fuck ahhh-” His hands went to his head, holding the sides in attempts to last just a little longer. But the more you sucked and licked, the less control he had over himself.

“Fuck Y/N- B..B- Bon Appétit!!” He yelled right before he came down your throat, hot cum coating your mouth, pulling away only when you swallowed all that he gave you.

When he finally caught his breath, he looked down and saw you shaking your head.

“You have got to stop saying that every time I give you a blowjob.”

“Never.”


	13. It's Getting Hot In Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireman Seb, comes to alert you of a small fire on the floor above you and to tell you that you should evacuate, but you were cleaning in a tank top and panties with your headphones in so you don't hear him. He picks the lock because he doesn't want to break your door down and he finds you shaking your ass in the kitchen..... I'm sure you know how the rest goes 😎😎
> 
> NSFW gifs

“Ma'am are you positive your neighbor isn’t at work? No one opened the door.” Sebastian was reasoning with the old woman who refused to let him go anywhere before knocking on apartment 303. “She doesn’t work on Fridays son I know Y/N. Please. Please check again.” When Sebastian realized she might become distressed, he just smiled and made his way upstairs again, knocking a hard as possible before deciding the hell with it. Picking the lock to the apartment, he walked in slowly and called out twice before hearing some noise to his left.

As soon as he padded past the hallway, he took off his hat and smiled, not knowing how he should approach you. And as hard as he tried not to, he couldn’t take his eyes off your perky ass and the way our booty shorts hugged you tightly.

He called out again but you seemed to be invested in the game, Sebastian stepping forward slowly and tapping you on the shoulder. You screamed and jumped backwards, your poor toe slamming into a chair making you throw your headphones away.

“Son of a bitch oww fuck!!” You fell on the couch, rubbing furiously at your foot before looking up at the stranger in your room. “Who the fuck are you? And how did you get in here?” You didn’t mean to sound so angry, making Sebastian rub his neck embarrassingly and apologize.

“Darlin’ I mean-” clearing his throat, he tried to look anywhere else but your exposed skin, “ma'am sorry ma'am. I knocked and called out but you…were occupied. There was a fire upstairs and-”

“Please don’t tell me you broke down my door!” You cut him off and sighed in annoyance.

“No ma'am.”

“Please stop calling me that.”

“Yes ma'am- sorry ma'….” He cringed at his own awkwardness. Since when was he a babbling mess in front of anyone.

“I’m Y/N. And sorry that I didn’t hear you earlier. It’s my day off and I wanted to unwind a bit.” You walked past him, looking outside the window and seeing a lot of people in the street. “Do I still have to leave?” You turned around just in time to see him blushing and looking away from you legs.

“Uhh n-no. Not really.” Sebastian stood there for a while before clapping his hand and announcing his apologies again before opening the door. “Hey wait I never caught your name!” You ran towards him, smiling when he turned around quickly and almost bumped into the wall. “I’m Sebastian.”

“Well Sebastian, how bout you come over tonight so I can apologize for any inconvenience? I’m making paella.” You waited for a few seconds before you snapped your fingers near his ear. “Hellooo? Earth to Seb you still with me?”

“Fuck- oh crap I mean…yes yes th-that would be great. I get off work at seven.”

“See you then sir!” You saluted him, the sound of you calling him ‘sir’ making him shift uncomfortably before he practically sprinted out of your place. You giggled at the thought of making a fireman get so flustered.

Hours later, you just finished making dinner when your doorbell rang, butterflies fluttering in your stomach before checking your hair in the mirror and running to the door. As soon as you opened it, you couldn’t help but check him out. He was wearing a shirt at least two sizes smaller, arms on full display and thighs looking especially thick in his jeans.

But then you looked up and saw him smiling shyly at you. You couldn’t see his him in the morning, not when he had his uniform and hat on. But now he was in front of you, looking good enough to eat.

“Fuck the dinner.” You stepped towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, smashing your lips with his and pulling him back into your place. Sebastian followed your lead gladly, fumbling with your shirt while you pushed him on the couch and straddling him. You grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, moving down his neck and nipping at the sensitive skin just below his ear. Sebastian’s grip on your waist tightened, moving you to fully straddle him before he leaned back and moaned at your actions.

“Fuuck baby..” He pushed you off far enough to get your dress off, growling when he saw you wearing lace panties. Just lace panties.

“But the dinner-” You cut him off again, grinding down on the bulge forming in his pants and screaming his name when he leaned over and licked your nipple, biting it harshly when he felt your nails dig into his scalp.

“Been wanting to taste you since the morning Seb. Looking so fucking delicious in that suit.” He whined when you pushed away, unbuckling his belt and moving him along the couch so you laid on top of him. As soon as you freed his cock and started pumping him, taking him in your mouth and moaning when you felt his tongue flick between your folds. “Taste so good baby shit-”

At some point, Sebastian wasn’t able to take it anymore, hips bucking every time he felt you scratch his thighs or graze the vein alongside his cock with your teeth. He was close to losing it, knowing if you kept it up, he was going to come before you even started.

“Fuck Y/N…your mouth feels like heaven doll-”

“Mhmmmmm.” You couldn’t reply, relaxing your throat and taking as much of him as you could.

“Ohh fuck fuck babe you- you gotta stop I- shit doll face please!” He managed to push you off him, apologizing that you almost fell off the couch before standing up and taking off his jeans and socks. You spread your legs wide and turned to look at him, winking when you saw him staring at your fingers playing with your clit.

“See something you like?” Sebastian blushed at your comment, stepping forward and nudging your thighs a little wider before teasing your entrance. “Ahh god Seb-” He thrust in slowly, hands roaming your body till they landed on your boobs, cupping and pinching them before he snapped his hips harshly.

“You like that Y/N? Like me fucking you hard baby? Or would you rather it slow?” He switched between quick and shallow thrusts, laughing when you whined and placed your hands on his. “Seb- not time for slow. Need you to fuck me hard. Plea-” He didn’t let you finish, pushing you down and kissing your neck while his pace increased. “So tight for me sweetheart. Such a dirty girl, wanting my cock and takin in so well. Fuck I’m not gonna last…you with me Y/N?”

Your reply came in a string of screams and curses, fingers moving to your clit and rubbing furiously before he slapped your hand away and replaced it with his own. No sooner did he pinch your hard nub did you come, walls clenching around him and making him stutter.

“Fuck fuck fuck doll I- I’m coming…” In between your haze, you pushed him off until he laid on the couch again and kneeled in front of him, opening your mouth and jerking him off until he came down your throat, eyes shut and ab muscles flexing from the intensity of his orgasm.

You rolled your lips around the head of his cock a few times before he finally pushed you away, cheeks turning a dark shade of pink before his breathing calmed.

“You’re so cute.” You stood up and straddled him again, kissing his jaw and smiling when you felt his hand squeeze your ass.

“Really?” He gave you such an innocent look you knew you were done for.

“That right there. You managed to turn from a sex machine to a puppy in a matter of seconds. It’s really cute.” The comment made him blush again, this time looking away and scratching his head. 

It took him a few seconds to look at you and when he did, you winked at him and asked him for a favor. “Would you be breaking protocol if you fucked me wearing that uniform?”


	14. Come with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm both the MMA and the fireman seb anon, AND I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE. UNDERCOVER COP SEB. Undercover in the Russian mafia and you're the Boss' sister and Seb can't take his eyes or hands off you in the kinkiest, dom way possible and he's so caught up in you that he tells you that he's a cop and (idk) you're definitely into the handcuffs. I'll give you extra wetness points if you can include the line: "You like getting fucked hard by a cop baby? Want me to read you your rights?" I'm a sinner.
> 
> NSFW gifs

Never involve business with pleasure. That’s the only rule he ever had. And he broke it. He broke it because as hard as he tried not to, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He couldn’t stop imagining you pinned under him. Everywhere he’d look, he’d see your ghost taunting him, telling him to fuck you, take you, worship you.

Save you.

He was so busy looking through the files he didn’t notice the door of his room opening slowly, looking up as soon as it shut and you walked towards him.

“Y/N, what’re you doing here? Where is Dimitri?” He stood up from his desk, shuffling around and placing his scarf on top of the files.

“He doesn’t know I’m here. No one does.” You hated how he made you feel, your usual facade falling as soon as he was in the room. Approaching him slowly, you kept staring at the floor until he was mere inches away from you, the heat radiating off of his body making you shift closer to him.

“Y/N-”

You didn’t give him a chance to say anything else, standing on your tiptoes and pecking his lips.

Sebastian hated himself. He hated himself because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore. Within seconds, he had pushed you to his bed and laid on top of you, lips seeking out your own before he held your hands above your head and swallowed your moans.

“Я тебя хочу.” He growled against your neck, leaving love bites along your clavicle before stripping you down to nothing, eyes looking over your form and drowning in you.

**I want you.**

“I want you too Seb.” You tried to reach for his jeans but he took your hands and slammed them next to you again.

“красивая.” He stripped slowly, reaching for his buckle when he followed your gaze, heart stopping when he saw what you were looking. “My dirty принцесса wants to play.” Sebastian got off the bed and grabbed his handcuffs, turning around and smirking when he saw you clench your hands.

**Beautiful.**

Without another word, he took both your wrists and locked the cuffs through the bed frame.

“Are you sure Y/N?” He asked again, knowing he might not be able to stop even if you tried to back out now.

“да.”

He took off his pants in seconds, his shirt following before he spit on his hands and rubbed your pussy. Keeping his eyes on yours, he smiled and moaned at how wet you became, “гребаный божественный.”

**Fucking divine.**

Taking hold of your leg, he raised it and rested it against his shoulder before slowly entering you, throwing his head back in pleasure and relishing the way you tightened around him. “Relax принцесса. Let me make you feel good. So fucking hot and wet for me darlin fuck-” 

He turned his attention to you, loving the way your face scrunched as he thrust harder and harder, his name falling off of your lips like a prayer.

But he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to tell you. He owed you that much. He stopped abruptly, sighing before falling on top of you and kissing your forehead.

“What’s wrong love?” You asked, wanting him to look at you and worrying when he didn’t.

“I have to tell you something.”

“я знаю.”

His head shot up, eyes searching for any sign of hurt.

“But-”

“I’ve known. And I was waiting until you told me. I was…afraid you’d leave when you found out I knew so I-”

“прости.”

“Tell me this is real. That this is not because of your assignment. Seb I’d..”

“I swear on my life. I’ve wanted nothing more than to tell you, to take you away and protect you. This is real for me Y/N. I- I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you an-”

“Sebastian…” He nuzzled in your neck before humming.

“ебать меня.”

**Fuck me.**

As soon as the words left your mouth, he felt your muscles clenching around him, whimpering under him before reaching out to kiss his lips. He took hold of your hips and sat on his knees, swearing under his breath when he looked at the way your body arched under him, tits bouncing and sweat forming on your skin.

“You like getting fucked hard by a cop baby? Shit принцесса you look so fucking pretty…tits givin me a show love.”

“Oh god Sebastian…I- play with me. Use me. Ruin me. Mark me. Make me yours. I- I’m ahhh shit ahhh god!” Hearing you say those words made him want to forget about the assignment, about your brother, about everything except you.

“I’m close baby…want you to come with me. Come on my cock love…Now!” He lowered his hands and flicked your clit harshly, a cry escaping your lips before your walls fluttered around him, signaling his own release. Warmth washed over you as you felt him drip down your thighs, hot cum coating your pussy before his pace came to a stop.

“Пойдем со мной.” Sebastian was first to speak, looking for the key and uncuffing you before massaging your wrists.

**Come with me.**

“I thought I already did.” He didn’t seem to enjoy your joke, turning you towards him and kissing you deeply, passionately, differently.

“Please.” 

“I’m yours Seb. Always.”


	15. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about Seb x prostitute ??
> 
> NSFW gifs

He’s had his eyes sent on you for the duration of the night. As soon as you took the stage and danced to Marvin Gaye’s Sexual Healing, he knew he was done for. The song was already dripping with desire and need and you made it harder for him to contain himself.

“Has anyone caught your eyes tonight sir?” A gentleman approached Sebastian, knowing he’d pay a good price from the way he way he was dressed.

“What’s her name?”

“Chastity sir. But may I suggest-“

“I’d like a private dance from her.” Sebastian didn’t let him finish, giving him a stack of money before asking him for an hour with you.

“Right away sir. Please follow me.” He motioned for Sebastian to follow him, leading him to one of the private rooms on the side of bar before telling him you’ll be with him shortly. Sebastian stood in the middle of the room, hands in pockets and tapping on the bar with the flowers before he heard you walk in.

You were in the middle of a thought but that quickly evaporated as soon as he turned around and smiled at you, shamelessly letting his eyes look you over and my god did he just groan because of your heals?

“What’s your name doll?” He stepped closer to you, standing not a foot away with his hands still in his pockets. It took you a few seconds to put yourself together. You’ve never seen such a gorgeous man in your life. He was the whole package. Blue eyes, sharp jaw, built like a fucking brick.

And don’t even get started on his hair. He looked like he’d recently gotten a haircut but from the looks of him, he could definitely pull off a long do. Maybe even a long bun.

“Darlin, what’s your name?” He leaned down and whispered the question again in your ear.

“Chastity sir.” He hummed, the sound of your voice shooting straight to his cock. You had him wrapped around your fingers without even touching him.

“Such a pretty name. For a pretty girl.” He skimmed his fingers over your cheeks, smirking when you practically whimpered under him.

“What’s your name sugar?” You took a deep breath and walked past him to the speakers, turning around just in time to see him unbuttoning his jacket before taking it off.

“Call me Seb sweetheart.” He sat on the large couch, arms crossed and thighs spread like a whore. Giving this man a lap dance would be your pleasure.

Good thing that’s what you’re here for.

From the way he was checking you out to his body language, you knew where this was going. And boy did you not mind. You picked a slow song, setting the volume low before approaching him with an extra sway to your hips, twirling your hair between your fingers and smiling when he licked his lips.

“Been watching you all night long doll.” Sebastian’s voice was dangerously hoarse, sending shivers down your spine.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes baby. So fucking beautiful.” You stood between his legs, noticing the way he shifted and sat up straight when he felt you nudging his knees. Turning around, you shut your eyes and slowly moved to the music, fingers playing with your silk panties before rolling them down your legs and kicking them off.

Sebastian has had enough for the night, knowing he finally had you where he wanted. He sat on the edge of the couch, grabbing your waist and pulling you down on him until your back was flush to his chest. You giggled at his impatience, the sound turning quickly into a moan when his hands reached around your body, one hand cupping your breast while the other nestled between your legs, finding you already wet from the little interaction.

“Fuck darling. You’re perfect.” He bit your shoulder, growling when you started grinding on him.

“You like that handsome? You’re so hard for me Seb.” You rested your hands on his knees, pushing back on him and throwing your head back when he took his hand away and licked it before rubbing your clit. As soon as he started fucking you with his fingers, you turned your head and kissed his jaw, hips seizing all movements.

“Darling you’re so great. Got his feeling-“ You smiled when his words clicked in. So he really was paying attention to you! Fucking yourself on his fingers, you told him you were close. So so close.

And then he pulled away, throwing you next to him before standing up quickly and stripping.

“You been holding out on me sugar.” You touched yourself, taking off your bra and pinching your nipples while he took off his pants. “Condom….left pocket.” He pointed to his jacket and settled between your legs. You ripped the packet and sat up, pumping him a few times and smiling when he shut his eyes and moved against the palm of your hands.

“Baby please…” His hands tightened on your shoulder, sighing in relief when you rolled the condom on his cock.

He really was the whole package.

Pushing your thighs open, he rubbed himself between your wet folds, inching slowly inside you and shuddering went he felt you clench around him.

“Ahh fuck. Open up and let me darling. Open up for me.” He started out with shallow thrusts, waiting until you adjusted to his size before picking up the pace. He was already close from just watching you all night long, hating how fast this was going to end because holy shit you felt like silk around him.

Taking hold of your leg, he moved it across your body, resting his hands on your ass before slamming into you.

“Oh god C-chastity…feel so good baby I’m not gonna last fuck-“

“Y/N.” You managed to breathe out between you screaming his name, the way he looked at you when he told him your real name making him falter.

“Y/N…fuck Y/N I’m close- come with me darling. Let me feel you baby come on. Come with me!” His cock dragged against your walls, fingers playing with your clit and driving you over the edge in seconds. You came crying out his name, arching your back and reaching for his hand and holding onto it.

“FUCK fuck god Fuck-“ It was like his orgasm was forced out of him, coming hard before completely stopping and falling on top of you.

He pushed up and kissed your neck, smiling when he felt your fingers drag against his head.

“You think your boss will kick me out if I stayed longer?”

“I’m off for the rest of the night darling.” The way he smiled at you let you know how the rest of the night was going.


	16. You're Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY BUT WHAT IF SEB WAS THE MAFIA BOSS THOUGH. And you like going to the restaurant he frequents because he's so fucking hot and you don't even recognize that the restaurant is a front because you're caught up on this short-haired fucker. He suspiciously starts paying attention to the sexy person coming into his place to stare at him. Are you a spy? An assassin? Or do you genuinely love the pirozhki? All Seb knows is that he really wants to know what his cock feels like on your tongue.😎
> 
> NSFW gifs

You’d thanked the heavens for stumbling upon this restaurant, knowing you would have never come across him. But no matter how many times you had your dinners here, you never had the guts to go up to the beautiful man who always sat in the corner by himself. Part of you felt bad for him, always having his dinner silently without any company. Then again, it was better than having some woman take up his time. You felt like shit for being happy that he wasn’t attached but the man was too gorgeous and you convinced yourself you’d eventually talk to him.

Three weeks. It’s been three weeks since you came in every night around seven to have dinner, sometimes overdressed than others. At first, he thought you just enjoyed the food. He did hire the best chefs in the country, knowing it was his mother’s dream to own her own restaurant and have people talking about how amazing her food was.

But then he noticed the way you stared at him. You thought he didn’t notice the way you made sure to look at him every few minutes, eating silently before smiling and paying for your dinner, turning around at the last minute and smiling at him before walking out. He’d lie if he said he wasn’t attracted to you. And for some odd reason, he couldn’t get the thought of you sucking his leaking cock out of his mind, red lipstick staining his skin and reminding him it was you that brought him to pleasure.

This was all nice and everything, except when he realized this might be something else. Maybe you were a cop. Maybe they finally found out what this restaurant really is and sent in someone as gorgeous as you to distract him, maybe even fool him into telling you information. But when he did the background check, nothing came up. He even contacted one of the FBI agents working for him. Nothing came back.

He just couldn’t believe it. Because there was no way life was going to give him someone as sweet and pretty as you. Not after what he’d done.

He came back to himself at the sound of the door bell ringing, looking at the clock and seeing it was five past seven.

There you were.

As soon as you sat down, you turned and looked towards him, eyes widening before looking away quickly.

He was staring right at you.

Too busy looking at the menu, you didn’t notice the waitress standing in front of you trying to get your attention.

“Miss.”

“Oh sorry yes ummm I’ll have t-”

“Apologies miss. But I believe the gentleman across the room would like to keep you company.”

“I highly doubt that.” You laughed awkwardly, looking back at the menu before setting it down and ordering again. The waitress only smiled and walked away towards the man.

“она сказала нет.” He frowned before thanking the waitress and standing up, buttoning his jacket before making his way towards you.

**She said no.**

You were looking at your phone, trying to tell your friend about what just happened when someone cleared their throat next to you. As soon as you looked up, you gulped.

The man was more handsome up close and crap why is he here?

“I know you refused my invitation but may I please join you?”His voice was as smooth as fine linen, smiling like a school boy before he raised his eyebrows.

“Please? My name is Sebastian by the way.”

“I didn’t refuse your invitation!” Your voice broke, trying to remember when he ever asked you anything.

“I do believe you denied my request to the waitress. You hurt my feelings doll.” He didn’t sit across from you, opting to join you on the couch against the wall. He was sitting too close to you, thighs hitting your knees before he crossed his hands.

“That- ohh I thought she was suggesting.” You couldn’t help with the awkwardness, knowing you tended to blab about weird things when you were nervous.

“What’s your name doll?”

“Y/N.”

“So Y/N, why would you think I wasn’t asking?”

“Well because you’re really-” You managed to stop yourself this time.

“Really what darling?” He smiled again, waving the waitress away when she came by to ask for something.

“Ummm I- well you’re…what I was going to say is that-”

“Come on ангел it’s just me. No need to get all shy.” He scooted closer to you, smirking when he noticed the way your breathing picked up. “Y-You’re easy on the eyes and I-” The words died in your throat when you felt his hand move to your knees and squeeze. He crossed his legs and laid his arm behind you, leaning down and whispering in your ears, “Ты такая красивая.”

**You’re beautiful.**

You shuddered at his voice, not understanding a single word. He pulled away and saw your eyes shut, smiling when he knew he had you.

You felt him stand up all of a sudden, grabbing your jacket and phone before extending his hand to you.

“Come with me.” On your way to one of the doors in the back, he stopped to say something to the waitress in Russian before continuing down the hallway.

Kicking it shut, he slammed you against the door and attacked your lips, bending down and grabbing your thighs before carrying you to the couch. You straddled his lap, moaning when you felt him harden beneath you.

“I’ve seen you looking at me darling. And it made me so hard. Feel that? Feel what you do to me? Been thinking about those lips and nothing else love.” His words shot through you, the hunger apparent in your eyes when you pulled away to look at him.

“My god you’re beautiful.”

“So are you. Fuck, been thinking about you for weeks…what those lips would feel like wrapped around my cock. What this pussy tastes like after I made you come over and over again.”

“O god-”

“Sebastian will do angel.” He leaned over and kissed down your neck, growling when your nails scratched his neck.

“Will you let me do that Y/N? I want nothing more than to pleasure you, kiss every inch of you, fuck you till you’re screaming my name and everyone knows who you belong to. Shit baby you’ve got me so fucking hard from just watching you come and go in those short dresses.” You couldn’t take it anymore, confidence washing over you with word he said.

He whined when you pushed away, breath hitching when he saw you kneel down in front of him and kiss his cock through his pants. He threw his head back and sighed your name, hands clenching at his side in fear of forcing himself on you.

Unbuckling his belt, you pushed his pants down his hips and took his painfully hard cock out of his boxers, slowly pumping him before leaning down and kissing the tip.

“Oh god-f”

“Y/N will do…darling.” You giggled when he stared down at you, about to reply with a snarky comment but growling instead when he felt you take him in your mouth. Flattening your tongue against him, you bobbed your head up and down, fingers digging in his thighs and making his hips jerk up to meet your movement.

“красотка fuck! Your lips are made of sin.” You’d tell him later how sexy he sounds when he speaks Russian. But you were too invested in making him feel good.

Rotating between sucking him and licking the protruding veins on his cock, you massaged his balls, spitting on your hands and looking up at him in time to see him completely in awe.

“Fuck baby ‘m not gonna last much longer-” His voice came put hoarse and wrecked, making you increase your actions just to see him come undone.

Seeing you kiss his cock with those red lips, he didn’t warn you in time, hips bucking up and coming on your face before you sucked on him, his taste better than you could have imagined. He pushed you away when it all became too much.

“You are trouble,” was all he said before he lunged forwards and settled between your legs on the floor, his curious hands seeking your body before he returned the favor.


	17. Bad Boy Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think you're about to cry? Sending in those asks gave me a fucking fever. I need Dr. Stan to come take this heat away. 😎
> 
> NSFW gifs

It was a slow day for you, thanking the universe for giving you a break. Making yourself some coffee, you sat outside the salon and looked around the busy street, watching people pass by in a hurry and enjoying the weather. Looking at your phone, you didn’t notice the guy who walked in the salon, your head jolting up when your boss called your name.

“Sorry yes?”

“Got someone here. I’m a little occupied with this asshole who picked the wrong color for his hair. Think you can take him?” He gave you the puppy-eyed stare, your head shaking before nodding.

“Yeah sure just give me a second to finish this coffee.” He smiled and waved at you before walking back in. As soon as you looked up and saw who it was, you visibly gulped, the smile forming on his face giving you away.

“Hi. You must be Y/N.” He stretched his hand, noticing the way you reluctantly shook it before smiling and motioning for him to sit on the chair. You asked him how short he wanted his hair cut, involuntarily frowning when he told you he was going really short. He raised his eyebrows when you whispered ‘oh.’

“Sorry I didn’t mean- it’s just that you know..”

“I don’t actually.” You could hear the smirk in his voice, making you focus anywhere else but him.

“Sorry never mind I’m overstepping my boundaries.” You wrapped a towel around his neck before wetting his hair. “Please.” 

“It’s just, I’m sure you know how much your fans love your long hair.”

“Are you a fan?” He turned his head to take a better look at you.

“Glad I wasn’t obvious.” You retorted back quickly.

“Darling you need to practice your poker face.” He laughed when your eyes widened in horror. “It’s fine really. It’s for a role though.”

“That’s cool. You allowed to say anything about that role?” You couldn’t help but pretend to study how you were going to cut his hair, attempting to find an excuse to touch it. God this was horrible but his hair was so fucking soft.

“Undercover cop,” was all he said before you looked in the mirror and saw his eyes shutting slowly. When he opened his eyes and saw you staring at him, he blushed and started playing with his fingers. “Sorry, it’s just that every time someone plays with my hair, I get sleepy.”

“I’ll make sure not to do that then.” 

“You won’t find me complaining darling.” He winked at you, chuckling when he saw you quickly grab the scissors again and start cutting his hair. You took your time, wanting to make it as perfect as possible because this was for a role and you really don’t want to be known as the woman that ruined Sebastian Stan’s haircut.

An hour later, you told him you were finished, surprised at how good he still looked. The man was just drop dead gorgeous in everything.

“So, you like it?” You asked him, more to see if you did a good job or not.

“I feel like I should be asking you that.”

“It suits you. That bad boy image is working for you.” You didn’t even notice what you were saying, putting your stuff away and sweeping the floor. When you turned to see why he stayed quiet, you saw him biting his lips, staring at your legs before he stepped towards you.

“I can show you just how much of a bad boy I am Y/N. How bout we take this somewhere else?” You whimpered at his tone, telling your boss that you’re taking a quick break before practically sprinting to the supply room in the back. 

You shut the door quickly, turning around just in time for Seb to lift your dress above your head. Your hands had a mind of their own, inching towards his head and scratching him, the inhuman sound he made making you shudder in anticipation.

“Ah fuck- Sebastian don’t tease. Please..” He pulled away to place a towel on the floor, motioning for you to lay on it before he settled between your legs. “Damn Y/N…you’re so wet for me. This all for me darling? You like my hair that much?” He nipped and sucked at your neck, smiling when your hands stayed on his neck and pulled him down on you.

“Shit…you have no idea.”

He laughed at your haziness, rolling his hips against your core and letting you know how hard he was.

“Actually, I do.” His hand lowered your panties down your legs, taking the thin material and shoving it in his pocket before kissing your inner thighs. “Hmmmm smell so good baby. So warm and sweet. Every time I felt your hand on my neck,” he kissed your folds before biting your thighs, “I wanted to fuck you on that chair. Didn’t even care who’d watch.”

“Seb please…please.” You were whining and impatient, not giving a damn that you were loud.

He slowly rolled his tongue on your clit, hands staying on your waist while he touched himself through his jeans. Just looking down at him sucking you made you weak. He looked like a starved man who just found his dinner and damn he looked good going down on you.

“Oh fuck Sebastian..your tongue feels so good baby shit…ahhh shit-” He moaned against your pussy, sucking hard on your clit before reaching over and cupping your breasts. “Better keep quiet darling. Don’t want anyone walkin in on us.” 

You bit your finger and maintained eye contact with him. God he was thoroughly enjoying this. Almost more than you!

So busy trying to push his head towards you, you didn’t notice his fingers teasing your entrance, coming and crying his name as soon as he inched two fingers inside you and curled them just a little upwards. You shook at his actions, wanting to push him away because it was all too much. 

When he finally pulled away, he rubbed your clit a few more times and laughed when your hips jutted against him. “Sweet as candy Y/N.” You hummed back at him, still hazed from your orgasm.

“How about we go for some coffee?” He asked, grabbing your dress and asking you to sit up so he could put it on you. You managed to put a thumbs up, his laugh making you flush before pushing him away, yelping when he gave your ass a squeeze.

“Still against me getting a haircut?” He raised an eyebrow at you, smirking when you shook your head and walked out.

“Oh shut up!”


	18. You're a Cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw you were asking for soft and although I'm a sinner I can do soft. You're unsure about how you feel towards your next door neighbor, the short hair, leather jackets and motorcycle just screams trouble. Until one day he knock on your door because he needs milk (and help?) for the puppy he found roaming the streets a block from here. SEB AND A PUPPY.
> 
> NSFW gifs

You dreaded that sound. That guttural, thunderous sound signaling he just got back from work. Not that you kept track of time just to see him from the window. No matter what happened, you’d never actually talk to him. The man was sex on legs. Add the motorcycle and that fucking haircut you just couldn’t help but ogle every day and he was downright dangerous.

You looked out the window just in time to see him taking off his helmet, groaning when you saw how tight his jeans were around his thighs.

“Jesus Christ he should be illegal.” And then he took off his jacket and you were sure you went to heaven because those damn tattoo sleeves screamed trouble but his eyes were so blue and sweet and ughh no stop thinking about him.

You walked away from the window, trying to take your mind off your too-attractive-for-his-own-good neighbor.

An hour later, you were about to do laundry when you heard a knock on the door, leaving the basket and swinging the door open, literally gasping when you saw the sight in front of you.

He was playing around with a puppy before realizing you opened the door, turning around and giving you a smile that set your panties on fire.

“Holy fuck!” You couldn’t stop yourself, coughing to cover up the little slip up and hoping he didn’t notice.

The chuckle he gave made you flush. He definitely noticed.

“Hi. I’m Sebastian. Next door neighbor.”

“Umm yeah. Yeah. Yeah.” In a matter of seconds, he decreased your diction to just one word.

“Sorry to bother you but I went for a run and found this little one wandering around. I don’t have anything for him. Have any milk to spare?” He was scratching the puppy’s ears and you swore you were about to explode.

Fuck! He was literally every girl’s wet dream. You tried to respond but his state of undress made it a little harder to focus. Doing the only thing your brain thought of, you slammed the door in his face and blinked a few times, mentally kicking yourself before you ran to your fridge.

You hoped he was still at the door, letting out a breath when you opened it and saw him still standing there.

“Sorry. I- my apartment is a mess. Here you go.” You gave him the entire gallon of milk, about to shut the door before making a fool out of yourself. “Hey wait!” He managed to call out before you locked it.

“YES?” You didn’t mean to yell your reply, shaking your head before daring to look in his eyes.

“What’s your name doll?”

Jesus fuck. He doesn’t even need to try at this point.

“Y/N.”

“You mind helping me out. I don’t know anything about dogs and I was hoping you’d maybe help me figure out how to deal with him.” Not only was the puppy giving you those sad eyes but so was he and you knew you should say no, apologize and say you’re busy, come up with any fucking excuse but-

“Yeah sure. Lead the way.” Grabbing the keys, you walked out with him, following behind and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He walked into his place and set the dog down on the couch, getting a bowl and thanking you again for the milk. You nodded and walked to the dog, carrying him and giggling when he started licked your face.

“You’re such a cutie aren’t you?” You kept on playing with the dog, turning around when you swore Sebastian said something about you as well but brushing the thought aside.

“Nice place you got here.” You put the dog down and watched him run to the bowl of milk. “Thanks. It’s a nice quiet area you know.”

“Definitely. Nothing better than hearing a motorcycle speed away at seven in the morning.”

“Sorry doll. I- I’ve been thinking of gettin rid of it, since it-”

“DON’T!” You yelled out, clearing your throat to try and act normal again. ”D-don’t it’s fine really. I’m just messing with you.”

“In more than one way.” Sebastian couldn’t hold back anymore, saying loud enough for you to hear.

“What?” You swore you misheard what he said because there was no way that man just admitted to noticing you.

“Oh come on Y/N. You think I don’t see you checkin me out everyday?” He approached you slowly, sitting across from you and crossing his arms, muscles protruding and distracting you.

“I do no such thing.”

“Fine. I’ll admit it then. Those pajamas you walk out with to get the mail, they fucking leave nothing to the imagination.”

Did he just say he was checking you out?

“Seriously Y/N, you have no idea what you do to me. And I,” he smirked at your rapid blinking, “want nothing more,” standing up and kneeling in front of you, “than to show you,” hands resting on your knees before spreading them wide and kissing your thighs, “just how much you affect me.” Your chest was heaving, the feeling of his body so close to you driving you mad. He would have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention, but you gave him a nod, licking your lips before he pushed up and brushed your lips with his.

And wow they were soft. Like really soft. Your hands flew to his head and pulled him down as soon as you felt his beard scratch your jaws. He was unbelievably perfect. Within seconds, he stripped you of your clothes, eyes wanting to look everywhere at once but settling on your hard nipples. Turning his attention to your face, he licked his fingers before leaning down and kissing your neck, fingers circling around your clit and spreading you wide open for him.

“Ohh oh- Sebastian…”

“That’s right Y/N. Let me hear you darling. Been wanting you for so long baby you have no idea.” Your back arched into him as soon as you felt him latch on your nipple, fingers entering you swiftly before he started fucking you. All you could do was scream his name and scratch his neck, somehow getting more turned on when he growled against your skin.

He had you where he wanted you in no time, sweat forming on your temples and hair messier than before. Sebastian felt your legs shaking, increasing his pace before he felt you come around his fingers, pussy contracting harder and harder the more he continued. You tried pushing him away but he said ‘no,’ pulling out his fingers before he rubbed furiously at your folds. When he felt your thighs closing on him, he pressed harder on your knees to keep them open, biting his lower lip when you held onto his arms and came again, body convulsing from the intensity of feeling him.

“P-please no more..”

“We only just started sweetheart.” Sebastian stood up and carried you to his room, throwing you on the bed before he took his pants off and rolled on top of you. “Jesus fuck…you really are the whole package.” You didn’t take your eyes off his hard cock, tip glistening with precum and making your mouth water from the thought of tasting him. You reached between your bodies and took advantage of him kissing you, stroking him slowly and feeling him shudder on top of you.

“Fuck baby you’re driving me crazy.” Sebastian was panting, eyes shut and focusing on not coming right then and there.

“The feeling is mutual…trust m-” He cut you off, rolling the two of you over until you straddled him. “I need to feel you Y/N…been dreaming of that pussy since I moved in fuckk-” He rubbed at your entrance a few times before inching inside you, relishing the way you couldn’t stop repeating his name. “S-seb…ahh god you’re so big-” You fell forwards, head nuzzling in his neck before your hands rested on his chest for support.

“Shit I know baby but- god damn it you’re so tight for me sweetheart. Open up for me. Let me in- can make you feel so good Y/N but…fffuck you gotta let me in darling,” he was having a hard time controlling himself. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to fuck you till the entire neighborhood knew his name.

With slow strokes, he pushed in and out of you, waiting until your face contorted from pain to pleasure. He kissed your cheek, hands massaging your back while the other squeezed your ass. “You alright love?”

“Hmmm…need you to move. Move Seb- please.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice, your wrecked voice music to his ears. Sebastian tugged on your hair, wanting to see just how much he affected you. “You like that Y/N? Like me havin my way with'ya? Fucking hell your pussy feels amazing darling. Squeezing the shit outta me.”

Between the dirty things he was whispering and the way his cock glided across your walls, you felt your orgasm creep up on you in no time, your lips seeking him out and swallowing his moans. But no sooner than that did you feel his finger teasing your hole, swiping across your ass and softly circling around the rim.

It was all he needed to push you over, coming hard around him before you felt him pull out and come on your ass cheeks. You laid there for a few minutes, the sound of his heart beating almost lulling you to sleep. You jolted up when you felt his phone ring, looking at him and hoping he wouldn’t get up.

“Don’t worry, they’ll just leave a message.”

Seconds later, the voice of his friend started talking through the answering machine. “Hey man. Listen, how long are you gonna keep my dog? My girlfriend is about to kill me cause I keep making excuses. Call me back!”

Seb shut his eyes, wanting to avoid the look on your face because shit he was made. When you said nothing however, he turned his head to look at you, finding you more amused than ever.

“Please don’t get mad at me. I was tryin to find an excuse to talk to you and you always seemed to avoid me.” He looked like a deer caught in headlights, arms wrapping harder around you in fear of you leaving.

“Well, it definitely worked didn’t it!” You laughed and kissed his jaw.

“You’re not mad?” He asked just to make sure

“Actually, I find it cute.” You winked at him, shaking your head when he blushed and kissed your neck.


	19. Hungry for Something Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local butcher-shop Seb who only seems to wear sweaty tank tops and always saves the best cuts for you, then one day finally has the guts to say something ...
> 
> NSFW gifs

Standing outside the shop, you saw him laughing and joking around with the girls from down the block. How come he was so outgoing with everyone but the second you walked in, it was like he didn’t see you. No complaining though! He gave you the best parts for better prices than anyone else. 

Putting a smile on your face, you walked in and looked up when the bell rang. He was leaning on the counter, charming the girls and their mother before he handed them their order. 

God he looked delicious. You’d never admit it out loud but those tight, sweaty shirts he wore that just so happened to have some blood on them drove you crazy. The man was ripped. Really ripped. And ever since he got that haircut, he looked even more rugged. 

“You have yourselves a nice day ladies.” He waved to them and turned to see the new customer, smile falling immediately when he saw it was you.

“Hey Sebastian. How’s business?” You looked everywhere else but him, not wanting to see that expression on his face.

“H-hey Y/N.” Sebastian started playing with his apron, trying his hardest not to check you out. He couldn’t help it though. You came in with those short dresses all cute and smiley and he just lost it. He always felt like you were in charge of whatever room you were in, not caring how anyone treated you.

You knew your value and your beauty and didn’t give a single shit. 

And that’s why he was so fucking attracted to you. And it was because he liked you that he couldn’t get a word out whenever you came in. He’d always stammer or trip or do something stupid.

“I’m here for the regular please.” You looked up just in time to see him staring at your legs, cheeks turning red when he saw you caught him. “Don’t want to try a-anything new today?” He walked around and looked through the freshest cuts, shaking his head at how stupid the question was. Obviously not you fucking idiot.

“I’d like to try something new. But I don’t think it agrees with me you know.” You felt bold all of a sudden. Maybe you had a chance after all.

He turned around, hoping he didn’t misunderstand what you said. Sebastian was finally about to say something when you winked at him. “Well, may-maybe it’s just too shy to say anything.” He wrapped the meat and put it in a bag, his blush going down his neck. Well this was amusing.

“Maybe,” you leaned over the counter, smirking when you saw his eyes shift down to your necklace before clearing his throat and looking at you again, “I can make dinner for two tonight. You think it’ll agree with me then?”

“Hmmm…de-definitely.” Sebastian was having a hard time focusing on your words. He wanted nothing more than to bite those plump lips. 

“Great,” you leaned over and kissed his cheek before writing your address down and sliding it over the table with the money, “see you then.” He just nodded, hands brushing over his cheek before he sighed. 

By the time he made it to your doorstep, he was close to backing out and leaving. What if you didn’t like him? What if he said something wrong? So many ‘what ifs’ and he checked the flowers a million times to make sure they were all still blooming. Oh god, what if you were allergic?

No, he wasn’t going to get another chance. 

“Here goes nothing.” Knocking three times, he fixed his shirt one more time, looking up as soon as you opened the door.

“Holy shit!” Sebastian couldn’t control himself. Was it possible to wear something that didn’t make you look good?

“I guess you like the [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2FAUZhcEi1qwEyauZ-kDUDKgThBc_BBBz0Bg_nLXmpELoHkYb6K-p68ps%2F&t=YjQ1YjdkMGI3OGM0Yjk0NmFmNGY4NmMxOTZiOWNmYzI3YmYzMjU5MSxYZTZhUTB3Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3At5hs-s9L0BQwqi2EhIFJCQ&p=http%3A%2F%2F221bshrlocked.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172147238967%2Flocal-butcher-shop-seb-who-only-seems-to-wear&m=1)?” You leaned against the door, motioning for him to come in and hearing him apologize for what he said. “You l-look nice.” You could tell how nervous he was.

“Just nice? I mean, I’m not going to lie you look pretty handsome yourself.”

“Oh no I didn’t mean nice- well I did but not just nice…I was trying to say that, well, I just-” You cut him off, taking the flowers from his hand and kissing his cheek again before holding him against you.

“There’s no need to be shy Seb. It’s just me.” You pulled away and shot him a smile, hoping he’d relax. “Exactly why I’m nervous darling alright.” You walked away from him and placed the flowers on the table, deciding what to do next. When you started shaking your head, he misunderstood your body language and started stammering again.

“I- I’m sorry this was not…shit okay I didn’t mean that…” Walking towards him, you grabbed his neck and pulled him down. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening, arms wrapping around you before he pushed you back until you hit the wall. His lips molded perfectly with yours, growling when your nails scratched his head and pulled him closer to you. 

He pulled away but kept his hands on your hips, holding you tightly against him.

“I- Y/N…you make me nervous.” 

“Hmm…I figured.” You chuckled, fingers touching his sharp jaw before looking into his eyes. “You have any idea how gorgeous you are? How you make me feel? Fuck, you’re one of a kind darlin…” Sebastian leaned down and kissed your neck, biting down when he heard you moan.

He frowned when you pushed him away. Afraid he misunderstood you, you grabbed his hands and started walking towards your bedroom. “What about dinner?” 

“I’m hungry for something else.” You didn’t give him a chance to reply, palming his cock through his tight jeans and taking pleasure when his breathing picked up. “Ahh fuck baby you’re d-driving me crazy.” You pulled away and sat on the bed, waiting until he broke out of his haze. “Then do something about it.”

It was like you turned a switch. In a matter of minutes, your clothes were thrown on the floor, giggling and sighing like you were teenagers. “God damn sweetheart you’re incredible.” Sebastian kissed every inch of you, from your neck to the stretch marks on your lower hips to your thighs, managing to make you breathless before he even started.

“Seb- please…need you. Let me feel you baby come on.“

“Whatever the lady wants.” He smiled before rolling you on top of him, immediately noticing your expression change. “What’s wrong? Did I do somet-”

“No no it’s just- well I’ve never..”

“Been on top?” You nodded before leaning down and hiding in his neck.

“Darling look at me….Y/N please. Look at me.” You sighed and pulled away, still refusing to look at him. “You are amazing and kind and sweet and pretty and everything I thought you’d be the second I laid eyes on you. I want you. I want you in every way possible. You’re fucking beautiful baby from every angle. Now, I don’t know if it was some asshole who made you think you aren’t but I swear, I mean it.”

You finally smiled at him, hands playing with his shoulder before you felt him nudging you. “Besides, there’s nothing sexier than seeing my girl’s tits bouncing while I fuck her and make her feel good.”

“Your girl?”

“I mean- well, n-not if you want I didn’t-”

“Only you can manage to say the filthiest things and turn shy again.” You leaned down and kissed him, humming when you felt his hands grab your ass and grind against your pussy.

“You ready for me love?” You didn’t give him a reply, hands resting on his chest before you eased yourself down on him, the feeling of his cock filling you up drivng you both crazy.

“Oh fuck fuck Y/N you’re so tight for me shit- can I move? Please sweetheart can I move?” You were overwhelmed by him, his words making you feel like you were the only girl in the world for him. When started moving slowly, body shivering and skin aching to feel him against you. His hands moved from your hips to your cheeks, pulling you down to him before he cupped your breasts. “Shit Seb I- I can feel you so deep inside…oh my god you feel so so good!”

He kept his eyes on you, licking and biting and pinching your nipples just to watch your face contort in pleasure.

“Yes…yes- fuck, don’t stop please…your tongue is a- AHH F-fuck!” With a snap of his hips, Sebastian had you screaming and moaning his name in no time, rotating between pinching your nipples and harshly rubbing your clit. You pushed up and rested on his chest once more, chasing your orgasm and driving yourself on him. With any other man, you would have never agreed to this. But the sound of his balls slapping was so filthy it made you wet. He kept on squeezing your ass and thighs, growling every time you cried in pleasure.

“Fucking hell…Y/N ‘m close. You’re somethin else- shit fuck fuck…”

He wanted to touch you everywhere at once, trying to hold off for as long as possible but the way you looked riding him was too much. “Come on baby come with me. Let me feel you squeezing my cock fuck you look so hot right now- come with me- now!” As soon as he flicked your clit, you threw your head back, mouth wide open and hands scratching his abs.

With a few more thrusts, he pulled out and pumped his cock, coming with a cry on your breasts before finally looking at you. He was about to apologize for the mess he made when you took his hands and licked the cum off his fingers, winking at him and making him flustered again.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Y/N.”


	20. The Doctor Is In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Seb?
> 
> NSFW gifs

It was a moment of weakness. You knew you shouldn’t have called his office but you couldn’t have stopped even if you tried. It was only a matter of time before he caught onto your little game. There was no reason at all to skip your physical therapy sessions but then you made some stupid excuse about your car getting fixed.

How would you know he’d offer to help you himself?

Your thoughts scattered away when you heard your doorbell, looking around frantically to make sure everything was in place. You opened the door with a smile, eyes roaming his frame because holy shit he was bulkier than you thought. Those scrubs definitely didn’t do him justice. He was wearing work out clothes that hugged his muscles in all the right places and now you felt stupid.

“Y/N. May I come in?” He laughed when you jumped at his voice, leading him through your place into the living room.

“Dr. Stan. Thank you so much for coming you didn’t have to.”

“Please, just Seb. We’re not at the office. And of course I did. You’re my patient and I‘m in charge of your recovery. You should’ve told me earlier!”

“Your schedule must be busy I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“Nonsense. I’d clear it up just for you darling.” He cleared his throat as soon as he noticed the slip-up, reaching into his bag to grab his water bottle.

“You ready?” You nodded, moving to the yoga mat and getting in position. He wasted no time, hands moving up and down your legs and helping you stretch. But then you noticed the way his hands lingered too long on your inner thighs or his fingers grazing the sides of your breasts. You couldn’t help your reactions though, sighing, even moaning, when you felt him palming your glutes.

“Dr. Stan.” Your tone came off as a warning, head turning and seeing him smirking when you raised your eyebrow.

“Keep your arms in front of you darling,” it was his turn to warn you, shaking his head when he felt your hands moving up his thighs. “I’m not gonna ask again Y/N.” Sebastian grabbed your neck as soon as you obeyed his order, aggressively pulling on your leggings and groaning when he saw you weren’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Fucking hell Y/N you have such a nice ass!” He immediately started rubbing your pussy, leaning down and biting your skin when he felt how wet you are. “R-really?” You tried to control your breathing, already wanting nothing more than to cum on his fingers. “You kidding me? There’s nothing sexier than a girl with curves love…especially when she has an ass like yours.” 

His words washed away any worries within seconds, giggling when he rolled you over and stripped you of your shirt and bra.

“Oh sweetheart…you’ve been holding out on me.” He reached back and pulled off his shirt, smiling when you started undoing his pants. “You feel any pain in your knees?” You laughed at his inquiry, pulling on his pants and licking your lips when his cock sprang free, hard and red and ready to be sucked.

“You seriously asking me about my knees right now?”

“Baby I gotta make sure you’re alright. Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Sebastian stepped out of his pants and leaned down, grabbing a condom from his bag before carrying you and shaking his head when you kept on telling him you were too heavy. “As your doctor, I have to make you as comfortable as possible.” He winked when you blushed at his comment, throwing you on the bed and flipping you over.

“Expecting to get lucky doctor?” The question made him blush, avoiding your gaze as he rolled the condom on his cock. “Well, I’d be lying if I said no.”

“I swear to god I’ll take my time with you later…but I’ve thought about fucking you senseless since I saw you weeks ago.” Parting your legs, he pumped himself a few times before slowly thrusting inside you, the both of you moaning in unison when he bottomed out.

“The doctor- is…in!” You let out an ugly laugh as soon as he whispered in your ears, pussy clenching around him and making him hiss. “Fuck- oh god you’re so tight…so much better than I imagined Y/N.” 

“Move…please-” You bit his wrist, his hips snapping as soon as he felt your teeth digging in his skin. Before you could ask again, he pulled his hands away and spanked your ass, the filthiest things leaving his mouth and giving you a boost of confidence. “God damn sweetheart…your ass is begging me to fuck you harder. Would you like that Y/N? You want a good dicking by your doctor?” 

“Yes…yes oh shit yes- don’t stop fuckk-” You didn’t care how loud you sounded, his cock hitting all the right places before he stopped his attack on your skin. As soon as his hands grabbed your waist, your breath was knocked out.

“Fuck fuck ahhh f-fuuck yes Seb-” 

“Play with yourself Y/N…come on don’t fall behind-” He threw his head back, relishing in the way your squeezed harder and harder around him. As soon as he saw your hands rubbing furiously at your clit, he picked up his pace, occasionally slowing down to drag against your walls before fucking you harder again. 

“Shit baby ‘m close- cum with me Y/N…fuck- cum with me! Fucking cum with me nOW!” He leaned down and bit your shoulder, your pussy hot and wet and throwing him over the edge. He growled in your ears, feeling you spasing over and over again before he completely stilled. 

“The doctor- ahh fuck…came!” It was your turn to make him laugh, the both of you swearing when you tightened around his cock again.


	21. Little Wider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb taking a shower with you and your shaving your legs (they're slightly spread) so he grabs the shower head, changes the setting and puts it directly on your clit:)))))
> 
> NSFW gifs

Sebastian tried to hold himself back the entire time, seeing the way your back arched against him when you kept on bending over. He wanted nothing more than to push his tongue in and out of your wet hole, steam rising in the shower and jacking himself off as he saw the cascading water beating down your back. But he held back, even though he felt your body shudder when he teased you.

Just thinking of your moans and sighs got him harder and harder. You looked so fucking perfect, cunt aching to be touched by him. 

Unable to control himself, he grabbed the razor from between your fingers and threw it away, pushing you against the wall before spreading your legs a little wider. 

“O my g- Seb wha…what’re you doing?” You knew exactly what you did to him, knowing how he loved looking at you moving around him. Shower time was always fun with him. That is, when you started letting him shower with you. Memories of past boyfriends being absolute dickheads ruined the experience but then he was so genuine, telling you how much he loved your body every minute of every day. 

“You dirty girl! You deserve to be punished Y/N. This stiff little clit deserves to get punished. God baby your ass spread wide open for me…fuck- you’re such an angel.”

“Seb, please- please…I can feel your cock so hard for me Seb- y-you know you want to fuck me..”

“You want my cock sweetheart? I don’t think you deserve it…not with all that teasing.”

“Baby pleas- AHH F-FUCK…” He grabbed the showerhead and held your neck, aiming it right on your clit and driving you insane. The water was so hot and you could feel yourself getting dizzier by the second.

“Shit Y/N you look so fucking beautiful right now,” Sebastian rubbed his cock back and forth between your ass cheeks, slowly pushing forward. “Ahfffuckbaby ‘m stretching your wet little cunt open…is this what you want? Oh my gaad-”

Your hands flew to his head, forgetting his hair was much shorter now and didn’t give you the leverage you needed. “Ahf-uck fuck yes right there Seb right ahhh fucking there-”

He started thrusting in and out, balls slapping against your ass and pussy clenching on his cock when he re-angeled the showerhead.

“Feels so fucking good Y/N….this pussy was made for me SHIT-” You started pushing back harder and faster against him, his moans driving you crazy.

“Yes gah- oh fucking shit take my cock…take all of it,” the harder you squeezed him, the harder his cock became, making him place the showerhead back in its place before pulling out of you.

“Wha-”

“Need to see your face love.” He turned you around to face him, pushing you against the wall and wrapping an arm around you before hoisting you up and slamming inside your cunt again. His eyes roamed your chest, loving the way the water trailed down your nipples and made them harder.

As soon as he felt your nails scratching his back, he fucked you harder than before, tits bouncing and rubbing against his chest.

“Fucking cum with me Y/N…shit I’m so close sugar your pussy is making me cum FFUCK-” You threw your head on his shoulder, biting his neck and crying out his name as soon as you felt him cum inside you.

“Right there Seb shittyess right fucking there ahhhh g-gahd.”

You felt him breathing against your cheek, smiling when you kissed him and scratched his head. “You know, I have a feeling you like this haircut.”

“Seb, you can pull off any look and you know it…even that hideous mustache last year.” He feigned hurt before you pushed him away and started washing yourself again.


	22. Marvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archaeologist Sebastian
> 
> NSFW gifs

He was being an asshole. He knew he was. But he also knew that he couldn’t show any signs of preferences towards the TAs. It’s not like any of them worked under him to begin with or needed to be on his good side to get a job. On the contrary, none of them ever even took his courses before. But he was replaced last minute as the linguistics pro on the dig team. So in reality, he didn’t even have the right to criticize your work. 

But he just couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to see that blush going down your neck so often and sure as hell wasn’t about to compliment you to see it. Whatever he could do just so he doesn’t stare at your sweaty skin for too long. God damn every time you were in one of the dig holes, he’d see you moving so eloquently around and making sure everything was perfect and it was such a weird turn on. The way you ordered the less experienced students around or helped them with something they were about to royally fuck up. 

The things he’d do to have you moaning beneath him. He thought for a split second you were interested as well, the way you licked your lips whenever he blurted out those stupid ‘fun facts,’ but there was no way. And then there was the shameless checking out when he lifted the tools and set them in the cars. He’d hate to admit it but he always put on a show whenever you were around, choosing to do extra work just to show off. It was so stupid though because you wouldn’t look at him while there were guys your age here. Right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard you laughing and joking around with another TA, beer in one hand and books on the floor while you kept on fanning yourself.

“It’s a bull hunt not a fucking war with the goats Matt!” You recorded some more stuff before smiling at something he said. “Oh you can’t possibly believe that do you.”

“All I’m saying is, he’s just comparing himself with the ‘victorious bull’…doin the nasty business with the great royal wife. I’m telling you, there are some inuendoes in there.”

“Okay first of all, no. Just no. The Bull Hunt Scarab of Amenhotep III has nothing to do with whatever the fuck you’re saying alright. Now, if you really want to read some sexy stuff, check out the letters with the Hittites. Oh man, I ship those kings so hard.” He splashed water on you and you started laughing again, eyes falling on Sebastian and suddenly losing your train of thoughts because the things this man could do to you just from giving you the death stare.

“What’re we talking about?” He came and sat down opposite of you, making Matt straighten up and snort before he shook his head.

“I was just telling Y/N over here that the Egyptians liked to hide some personal things in their stelas.”

“It’s a scarab not a stela.” You corrected him, not wanting to look up or say anything else because of course Sebastian was going to tell you that you’re wrong.

“The one from his 2nd regnal year?” He kept on looking at you writing stuff down, his eyes following the sweat dripping between your cleavage.

“Yeah. I was just telling him that Queen Tiye’s name appears in many inscriptions like this one because she was deified.”

“Well, she was deified later in Upper Nubia but not during the time this scarab was made so I wouldn’t say that.” He chuckled, blinking and looking away when you gave him that look.

“She was the most influential woman during his reign…is that a better reason?” You couldn’t help but slap back at him, the heat going straight to your head. “I- well I was just saying…” Sebastian stuttered, making you mentally pat yourself on the back.

“But yes you are right. It’s for that reason that he called her-”

“bi3it.” You cut him off again, finishing your beer before standing up and excusing yourself.

“What does that mean?” Matt wasn’t following along to any of what just transpired. He did, however, notice the way Sebastian looked at you when you walked back into the house.

“Marvel.”

“You know-” Matt was about to say something when he held up his hands as soon as Sebastian gave him the ‘shut the fuck up’ look he gave the other new students when they didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“Good night professor.” Matt grabbed the rest of the drinks and walked away, leaving Sebastian meditating by himself in front of the fire. He really should apologize he thought to himself. But how? Another few minutes passed before he decided he’ll just do it now before he chickened out.

Putting out the fire, he said goodnight to the workers and told them to take care of the rest of the drinks before walking to your room nervously. 

You had the entire third floor to yourself, the other TA’s choosing the second floor where the rooms connected. Sebastian made sure to stay quiet, not wanting to alert anyone at such a late hour. He was about to knock on your door when he heard sighs coming through, his mind frantically thinking of so many scenarios. 

Was he too late? Did he misunderstand your conversation earlier and you were actually flirting with Matt? Were you and him a thing? Fuck what if he was in there right now?

He kicked himself and was about to walk away when he heard it. It was so breathy and low but he was sure he heard his name. Pushing the door open just a little, he stopped breathing as soon as he saw what you were doing.

“Yes…yes oh shit Sebastian right there. Want you so bad- ‘m so wet please…please.” Your hands were rubbing furiously through your panties, fingers pinching and rolling your nipples before you moaned his name over and over again. “Got me so wet professor…I want your cock Sebastian…want you to shove that thick, hard cock in my mouth…in oh fuck yess…m-my pussy…any- ahh oh god yesss yes- anywhere you want.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. You were pleasuring yourself to the thought of him using you. Pleasuring you. Fingering you. Fucking you.

Sebastian’s eyes widened when you rolled over and cried into the covers, almost screaming his name as soon as your fingers punished your clit.

He was so lost into watching you he didn’t notice when you’ve already come and arched your back before you pulled your hands away. But then you kept on grinding against the mattress, wanting a second release and praying his name.

Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore, walking in and making his presence known. As soon as you heard him clearing his throat, you rolled over and sat up, grabbing the covers and throwing them over your chest before your breathing picked up.

“Tsk tsk tsk…I didn’t tell you to do that sweetheart.” He locked the door and approached you slowly, eyes lingering on your still wet fingers before he kneeled in front of the bed. He knew you probably wanted the earth to swallow you at this moment but the refused to pass up an opportunity on teasing you.

“It’s so difficult sometimes…being your professor. Oh wait- I’m not.” He spread your thighs open, fingers inching slowly down your knees before he winked at you. “Which means…I can do this.” Leaning forward, he took your lips in a dizzying kiss, tongue licking and teeth biting at your skin. You so willingly opened your mouth to him, moaning and dropping the covers to pull him by his neck. Within seconds, he was on top of you, hands roaming your body and making you more hot and bothered. 

“Do you have any idea how much I thought of pushing the back of your head and your mouth on my cock? Fuck baby girl…and your nose touching my groin.” You couldn’t believe your ears. Here was the man that acted all professional and quiet, whispering the filthiest things to you and cupping your boobs. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, harshly sucking before letting go and licked a stripe between the valley of your breasts.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Sliding my cock out of your mouth? Seeing my cock hard and glistening with your spit…answer me!” Sebastian pulled on your hair, a quick ‘yes sir’ escaping your lips before you thought about it.

“Hmm…good.” He pushed off of you, hands trailing down to your panties before taking them off and shoving them in his pocket. Laying down next to you, he kissed you again before shoving two fingers in your mouth and reclaiming your lips after. Too busy thinking of how amazing of a kisser he was, you didn’t notice his fingers massaging your thighs before attacking your clit again. He had you crying his name within seconds, already sensitive from before.

“God baby you’d take my cock so well too…I just know it. The way you lick your lips when you look at me. It fucking turns me on so much when you walk around in those shorts and tank tops. Making me hard in front of all those students. You enjoy your little teasing don’t you love?”

“Right there Seb ple- oh fuck yes please I’m so close so so close-”

“You’re making me so hard right now Y/N. Feel what you do to me.” He pushed his crotch into your hands, moaning your name when you palmed him through his jeans. “So beautiful Y/N. You ready for my cock? I’ve wanted to feel this pretty little pussy for so long baby you have no idea…fuck you like I own you.” He kissed you again, this time more aggressively than before, like he was a parched man and you were an oasis in the middle of the desert. You felt his hands squeezing your neck before he completely pulled away and started stripping. You kept on playing with yourself, watching him taking his clothes off and suddenly feeling self-conscious because damn he was built like a god.

“I’m gonna make you feel real good Y/N…” As soon as he stepped out of his pants, he gipped your thighs and pushed them wide open, rubbing his hard cock on your wet slit before pushing in agonizingly slowly.

“You want this so bad don’t you? You want it as much as I do…you gonna let me fuck you hard baby girl…shit you’re tight- no-” Sebastian felt one of your thighs shutting slowly, smacking one of them and making you shiver from the contact/ “Keep those legs open…ahhhh fuck yes yes baby.” He drove his cock right into you, hips slamming and making the filthiest sound when they met your ass.

“Oh yeahh….r-right there Seb..you’re so hard for me sir!” You laid your hands on his, holding tightly onto them as he squeezed your hips and dragged you down the bed. He filled you over and over again, the sounds of skin slapping on skin along with your moans the only thing he wanted to hear. “Ohhh fuck- your pussy feels so fucking good on my cock.” 

Your legs circling around his waist, heels digging into his ass and pulling him further into you.

He couldn’t get the sight of you rolling beneath him out of his mind, still not believing this was real. You threw your head back, hands scratching his head when he leaned down and bit your nipples. He slid in and out, his groin rubbing your clit and before you knew it, you were coming on his cock, pussy clenching and gripping him so tightly he was sure he was going to die. 

Sebastian managed to pull out just in time, about to pump his cock when you smacked his hands away and pushed him to lie on his back, getting on your stomach before sucking on the tip of his cock and massaging his balls. He shut his eyes and bucked his hips, coming down your throat and enjoying the feeling of your silky tongue rolling around the tip before he pushed you away. 

You both laid there panting, limbs tangled and chests heaving for a good while before he stood up and walked to the bathroom. For a second, you thought he was about to leave. But then he came back with a washcloth and dabbed your skin, smiling when you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Would you look at that, he can actually smile.” You joked, giggling when he shook his head and threw the washcloth on the floor. “Only for you sweetheart. Only for you.”


	23. Fucking Racecar Drivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Racecar driver!Sebastian making you sit on the hood of his car while he revs the engine (😉)
> 
> NSFW gifs

You hadn’t interacted with him much. Not because it was your choice but more because there was no reason for you to talk to him. God the man could pull off a leather jacket every day of the week. And seeing him standing there talking to his mechanic made you feel all sorts of giddy. So busy checking him out, you didn’t notice the way he turned around and stared at you, that famous devilish smirk making an appearance and causing you to almost drop your shit. 

Turning away, you pretended to look at the paperwork in front of your desk, trying to get your boss’s attention but knowing he’ll never glance at you. Not when two barbies had his undivided attention. So you made sure he heard you when you said you’d leave the papers to sign near him before the presswork started, knowing he didn’t need you anymore.

Fucking racecar drivers. 

As soon as you walked outside, you groaned, knowing it would start raining at any moment. 

“Need a ride?” That familiar deep voice made you jump, your head turning to see the man himself standing in front of you.

“You offering?” Part of you yelled to get away because you should not be seen with the rivals. But the other part wanted to test the waters and see how far he’d go.

“Hop in.” Sebastian pointed to his car across the street, looking at you when you raised an eyebrow and didn’t budge. “Listen I’m just trying to be a gentleman alright. Your ummm, boss over there doesn’t seem to care in the slightest bit if you got home safely and well, I do.” 

“Do you now?” Two could play that game.

“As a matter of fact, yes. So hop in.” You followed him and smiled when he opened the door for you, finding it hard to control looking at how tight his ass looked in those pants. As soon as he got into the car, he asked you to put your seatbelt on, making you laugh a little louder than intended.

“Safety first darling.” Sebastian said while pulling on his, checking the mirrors before taking off.

“You’re a racecar driver.” You huffed at him, annoying him just a little.

“Exactly why I said safety first. What? Does that asshat not put his seatbelt on?” Sebastian tried to remain professional but he couldn’t. Not when he had you in his car.

“Not when we’re driving he doesn’t.”

“You should really find yourself another company to work for.” He changed gears as he came to a stop, looking at you and smirking when he saw you turn away from staring at his arms. 

“What like yours?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t…enjoy your company.”

“Didn’t peg you for a 70′s Monte Carlo.”

“Another stereotype I see. Not all racecar drivers ar-” You cut him off with your snorting, making him look more annoyed than earlier.

“Oh my god you did not just pull that line on me.” You both stayed quiet for awhile, forgetting you didn’t even tell him where you live.

“Want some music?” Sebastian asked, failing to see the desperate look you were giving him. It was now or never. As soon as he reached down to put some music on, you slid into your seat, knees barely touching his fingers before he finally looked at you.

Sebastian was surprised by the turn of events, chancing to look at your legs and holding his breath when he saw your panties peaking just below your skirt.

“So that’s how it is huh?” He chuckled when you sighed, wanting to feel his hands on you and not caring if anyone else saw what you were both doing.

“Come on…I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention. You want me as much as I want you.” You moaned, grabbing your skirt and inching it up your thighs a little bit more.

“Hmm…” was all he managed to say before he looked straight ahead again. You thought that was the end of it, but then you felt his warm hands inching up your knees and you almost lost it. They were so big and rough and made you wet just from thinking of having them inside you.

You involuntarily spread your thighs, hands grabbing his biceps and begging him to dip his fingers just a little bit higher. “How badly do you want me baby?” Sebastian somehow remained calm and collected, enjoying how little control you had over your reactions. 

“Please…” Your grip tightened around his arms, urging him on and knowing he’d probably not give in. “Sweetheart as sexy as you look beggin me, I don’t want to end up in the headlines.” Sebastian pulled his hands away, speeding through the streets because his pants suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

It was another half hour of teasing and soft touches before he got to his place, driving past his entrance before shutting the gates quickly. Within seconds, he was on you like a wolf, hands grabbing and cupping you through your clothes before his tongue licked every visible skin. 

“God you’re so sexy Y/N…everytime you look at me through your notes and bite that pencil,” Sebastian growled when he felt your nails scratching his head, the thought of having you pull on his hair when he grew it out again edging him on.

“I want you. Now.” You managed to whisper between kisses, whining again when he pulled away. “Get out of the car.” He said right before he exited it, motioning for you to follow his lead. You walked out and approached him, yelping when he carried you and sat you on the hood of his car. “Don’t fucking move.” He took your lips again before pushing you further down until you laid on your back, getting into his car quickly and revving the car and smiling when he saw your back arch from the intensity of the vibrations.

He did it a few more times, every ounce of control he had thrown out the window when he saw you touching yourself. Sebastian walked out and settled between your thighs in seconds, kissing you while exploring your body inch by inch. He had you writhing beneath him from the slightest touches, winking at you right as he dipped his fingers under your panties.

“Damn…this wet for me love?” He nipped at your neck before pecking your cheek and whispering the filthiest things in your ear. Maybe it was the thrill of riding with him or being half-naked on his car but moments later, you screamed his name over and over again as he inserted two fingers inside you, his thumb rubbing furiously at your clit and making you see stars. He didn’t stop, knowing the car was helping him out as well. 

He didn’t want to stop in all honesty. You looked so wrecked, hair disheveled and chest rising and falling rapidly just from having him touch you.

When he noticed your fingers started digging a little deeper in his shoulders, he slowed down, pulling his hand away and making sure your eyes were on him before he sucked one after the other.

“Sweet as candy.” 

“Fucking racecar drivers.”

“We’ll get to that sweetheart.”


	24. The Mouth On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gas station clerk Seb. Kind of a redneck jerk. Convinces you to blow him and let him take you out back and fuck you during break Over a stack of milk crates near the dumpsters because you’re a dirty girl and he knows it!
> 
> NSFW gifs

“I still have another 3 hours you asshole!” You almost yelled into your phone, trying to see if you wanted an overdose of Red Bull or Monster because this fucking drive was horrible. Looking around, you didn’t see anyone else in the store so you continued your, slightly more swear-induced, rant.

“Son of a bitch I swear on your goose’s life I will shove this rice crispy so far up your ass you’ll see Kellogg’s in your dreams-” 

“The mouth on ya…” You turned around as soon as you heard someone whispering near you, eyes almost falling out of their sockets when you saw the man looking at you and licking his lips when his eyes went to your legs.

“Yeah yeah I’m still here. Imma call you back.” You shoved the phone in your back pocket and leaned down to grab your bag, immediately hearing the same man groaning before he muttered something again. Five minutes later and you were sure he was following you around on purpose, and the worst part was, you weren’t freaked out by him. He looked hot as hell, and if he were to just grow out his hair a bit, oh man he’d be a lady killer.

Then again, he looked like he already was. That short buzzcut made him look more rugged in a way. Like he could fuck you anywhere at any moment and you’d still beg for more.

“Somethin I can help you with sweetheart?” You didn’t realize you’d been ogling the man but his comment made you flush, almost dropping your sodas and snacks. Ignoring him, you just walked to the counter and waited until whoever was working to ring you up.

“Well hello there dollface, you got everything sorted out?” 

Okay, he was somehow better looking up close than earlier.

“Why thank you sweet cheeks…I’ll gladly help’ya out with anythin else! If you know what I mean.” He winked at you and rang you up, missing the horrid look you gave him.

“Excuse me?”

“You look like you need a stress reliever and I’ve been known to relieve some stress.” He was chewing his gum obnoxiously loudly and you hated how sure of himself he was, but honestly, he looked like he had the right equipment.

“Does that really work on girls?” You laughed at him, noticing the way his smile faltered before he started tapping his fingers.

“Nah…usually I take it nice and slow,” he smirked when he saw your reaction, “but you look like the kinda girl that wants a good dicking down without the foreplay.” If you weren’t surprised before, you were now. “And if you wait another ten minutes, I’ll show you a really good time outback. Trust me, you won’t be disappointed.” He gave you the receipt and walked back to the food section, placing the snacks in their designated spot as if he did not just offer to have sex with you.

The smart you would have smacked him and walked out and drove. But the suddenly angry and horny part of you knew you needed to let out your frustrations one way or another and well, if the man offered…

You were so invested in thinking about this whole thing when a friendly knock made you jump. You pushed the car door and walked out, avoiding his gaze when he leaned back and crossed his arms. “Didn’t mean to frighten you sweetheart.”

“Oh go fuck yourself.” You suddenly became defensive, knowing this was the only way to avoid blushing at his little pet names. “Sebastian.” He responded, hands going around your back and leading you to the building.

“What?”

“You’ll need to scream a name love.” He was on you as soon as he shut the door, grabbing your hands and slaming them above your head. He pushed away when you moaned at his roughness, smiling wickedly before leaning down and nipping at the top of your breasts. “You like it rough…or you want me to take my sweet time with you?”

“Sebastian-”

“Nuh uhh. You want it rough. You want me to fuck this pussy? Make you cum all ova me? My cum leaking down your legs while you walk outta here? You dirty slut- you’d let me have my way with ya and beg for more..” Sebastian seemed amused at your state of incoherency, letting go of your hands and pulling on your hair.

“You’re gonna let me fuck your face then this pussy! Got it?” You nodded and almost tripped when he pulled you back until he sat down on a chair. “Suck me off you cockwhore.” You whimpered at his words, kneeling in front of him and palimg him through his pants before unzipping them and taking his cock out. 

The man definitely had a reason to be cocky.

“Open your mouth baby…let me feel that tongue around me. Beautiful lips gonna look so good stretching around my cock.” You spat on the head of his dick before taking him in your mouth, your eyes beginning to water a bit because he was well endowed. You jerked him off while sucking hard on the hard tip, looking up and seeing him competely blissed out.

“Shit dollface your mouth is amazing. Take me deeper love…fucking-” He pushed you down on him, holding your head for a few seconds before letting go and massaging your cheek when you started coughing.

“So sexy baby..got me so hard with that filthy mouth of yours.” He kept on praisnig you and pulling on your hair every once in a while, his moans making you hornier and wishing he’d just take you.

“Fuck fuck I’m- come here..” He pulled you up and kissed your swollen lips, working on your jeans and pulling them down before spreading your legs and rubbing you through your panties. “Doll you’re so wet. My slut wants to be fucked in a storage room in the middle of nowhere. You’d do anything for me to shove that cock deep in you wouldn’t you.”

“Please…just- please Sebastian I want you. Make you feel so good.” 

“Whatever the lady asks.” He stood up and pulled a condom out of his back pocket, rolling it on himself before bending down and grabbing your thighs. You squealed when he carried you and kissing you again, your legs automatically crossing around his hips. Supporting you with one arm, he thrust in slowly at first before grabbing your ass and spanking it.

“Fuckkkkkk you’re tight. Gonna make me cum so hard baby?” Sebastian shut his eyes and tried to focus on lasting a little longer. You felt so good wrapped around him he almost lost it. But then you moaned in his ears and his patience evaported. 

“Bounce on my cock love. Ride me…fucking take your pleasure. Take out your frustrations on me.” He took your lips in a bruising kiss again, his hips fucking up into you quickly and loving the way you clenched around him. 

“God this pussy was made for me…you like this love? You’re taking my cock so well I- I’m not gonna last much longer!” He took a few steps forward before you felt your back hit the wall, almost screaming when you felt his nimble fingers rub your clit.

“Oh fuck Oh Seb oh gaahd I- don’t stop…fucking don’t stop.” He kissed you again, this time out of fear because he knew he’d get fired as soon as his boss found out what he was doing. With a few more thrusts, he had you at the brink of pleasure and just when he pushed back a little harder, he felt your legs shaking, silencing your release with his tongue licking your own. Seconds later, he came with a cry, growling and swearing because he wanted the pleasure to last for as long as possible. 

When it all became too much, he stopped and walked back on wobbly legs, sitting down on the chair and keeping you flush against him.

“We can scratch that off our list baby.” You whispered in his ears, laughing when he winced and told you to stop laughing because of his sensitive he was.

“You’re lucky the manager remembered me.” 

“Oh come on you filmed Destroyer like two months ago.”

“I thought I already came?” Yeah alright, he deserved that shoulder punch.


	25. Can I Fuck Your Tits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSTRUCTION WORKER CAT CALLING SEB/NEW HAIRCUT! Sorry for the caps I’m sooo aroused! Dirty rubble sex!
> 
> NSFW gifs

The entire day. The entire fucking day. They’ve started working at god knows what hour and now it was the middle of the afternoon. Did they not get a lunch break?

Knowing there was no way you’d get any work done, you decided to go for a run, maybe distract yourself from all the noise. Walking out, you looked at your neighbor’s house and saw the construction workers looking at some blueprints. As you walked past them, you were clicking through the songs when you swore you heard one of them saying something about your breasts, but you chose to ignore it. 

God! Men could be disgusting at times. 

It was an hour later when you turned the corner and slowed down, about to take your headphones off when you heard them catcalling you again. 

“Whichever one of you fuckers thinks this is how you get women to notice you needs to grow the hell up and act like a man not a fucking salivating dog.” Your face must have been the stuff of nightmares and you thanked the run for making you look more intense because they all seemed to look away and pretend they were working on something.

Shaking your head, you flipped them off before running up your steps and slamming the door as loud as possible. Throwing your phone towards the couch, you walked to the kitchen and started shugging orange juice when you heard the front door bell go ff.

“Jesus Christ,” you whispered, grabbing the nearest object which happened to be a pan and holding it up before you opened the door.

As soon as you opened it, you were met with an intense pair of blue eyes, the man’s hands immediately going up and dropping his orange hat. “Shit-” He backed away, his eyes never leaving yours and making you feel powerful.

“The hell do you want?” You growled at him, noticing the way he seemed distracted by your sports bra. When he realized you caught him, he cleared his throat and slowly lowered his hands.

“I just came to apologize for earlier. That was rude and uncalled for.” He picked up his hat, hoping to ease the tension a bit by not looking at you.

“Yeah. It was.” You lowered the pan, waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. When he didn’t, you decided it was time to take out your frustrations a bit. “When will you guys finish anyway? You’ve been working since sunrise and it’s honestly distracting.”

“Uhhh oh well we- the owner said th- that…”

“You weren’t the one that catcalled me were you?” There was no way. This man was stuttering a lot.

“I- well no but I’m in charge and- I just…you seemed hurt and I wa-wanted to come and apologize because no girl I mEAN woman, dame, female? No…fuck- this is just not-”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his embarrassment. 

“Why don’t you come in and I’ll grab you a cold drink. Looks like you need it after all the work.”

“I don’t want to intrude and you’re just being nice and I’m rambling now aren’t I and you know what, I’ll just l-leave.”

“Wait, seriously. Just, a glass of juice or water. They look like they need a break too.”

He only nodded, telling them to take a lunch break before walking in and avoiding your carpet. He followed you quietly, setting his hat down on the table before nodding and thanking you once you handed him the orange juice. Come to think of it, he looked really handsome.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh me?” He asked, almost spilling the juice on himself.

“Well, you are the only one here!” Once again, you laughed at his awkwardness, hating yourself when he blushed.

“I…sorry it’s just- I don’t always talk women like you.” He sipped his drink again and for some reason, the comment sounded offending.

“What do you mean ‘women like me’?” His eyes grew wide and he started stuttering again.

“Shit no no I didn’t- I mean that, well you’re really pretty and I,” he stopped again, involuntarily looking at a sweat drop rolling down your neck in between the valley of your breasts. When he looked up, he saw you staring at him, a smirk gracing your features and making him blush even harder.

“Fuck I’m sorry I didn’t mean to look at your…god here you are being nice and I’m being a complete ass and checking you out and I-” You cut him off, walking around the table towards him and making him back up until he hit the counter.

“See something you like?” 

“What?” 

“I said, do you see something you like?” You raised an eyebrow at his distress, winking at him before slowly nodded. “You can touch if you want.” He was sure he didn’t just hear you say that.

“I- what?” He looked down when he felt your hands touching his, nodding at him as you slowly raised them to cup you through your sports bra. You smiled when he whimpered, your fingers moving to grasp his wrists before pushing them harder against your breasts.

“Fuck…” He swallowed the lump in his throat, finally managing to get the hint and massaging them just a little harder. “What’s your name?” 

“Se-Sebastian.”

“Well, Sebastian, can I tell you something?”

“Hmm…anything.” He was too busy feeling you through your bra that he didn’t notice when your fingers moved against his shoulders and up to his head.

“I think your haircut is really sexy. Not gonna lie, I like to grab a guy’s hair when he’s going down on me but you…this look suits you.” That made him stop his movement, not sure of how to react to what you just said. 

“Nothing to say?” You scratched his neck, feeling him relax a bit before he moved forward and kissed you. His lips looked much softer than they appeared, tongue exploring your mouth before he pulled your hair and started kissing your neck.

“C-can I ask you something?” He said between bites, feeling your head move against him and egging him on. “I- can I fuck your tits?” 

Of all the things you expected this man to say, that was the last thing. 

“Guess you’re not shy after all!”

“God I’m sorry that- that was so forward of me I shouldn’t have-”

“I’m not complaining.” You pushed him away and reached around to take off your bra, “I am still sweaty though.” 

“Even sexier.” 

His eyes never left your breasts as soon as you took your bra off, fingers pinching lightly at your nipples before he pulled away as soon as he saw you unzipping his pants.

“God damn!” He frowned at your comment, afraid something was wrong. 

“Do..is it bad?” 

“Bad? Honey you are hung!” You kneeled down and pumped him a few times before taking him in your mouth. In seconds, you had him swearing and throwing his head back. 

“Shit oh god your mouth feels like heaven. Oh m-my fucking lord don’t stop…g-gah.”  He was a moaning mess, praising you and calling you all sorts of nice pet names when you licked his balls and jerked him off a little harder.

“Baby baby please…c-can I?” He pointed at your tits again, the wink you threw him let him know you were on board. Pushing your breasts together, you motioned for him to step closer, imagining how filthy you must’ve looked like when he started fucking your tits.

“Oh fuck…they’re soft and big- f-fuck darling I…I’m not gonna last.” His grip on your shoulder tightened, hips thrusting quicker and eyes shutting as soon as he felt you massaging his balls again.

“Cum for me Seb..cum all over me. Wanna taste you baby.” 

And that seemed to do the trick. He cried out his release, cum shooting on your tits and face before you opened your mouth and pushed forward to suck on his cock. 

He had to lean on the counter for a few minutes before he could look at you. “That was so hot.” He nodded in agreement, grabbing the nearest towel and cleaning himself up before sheepishly looking at you.

“Don’t get all shy on me again I was hoping you’d ask me to dinner.“

“W-would you like to go to dinner?” He made himself look presentable again.

“Dinner at 7. Don’t be late.” You warned him. 

“I won’t.”

On his way out, he looked back when he heard you laughing. 

“What?”

“Oh nothing…just that you were gone longer than a lunch break and well, good luck out there.”


	26. Early Graduation Gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gym teacher or maybe temp Seb who is monitoring detention and this time its just you and him and u roll your skirt up, tighten your pigtail and stick some gum in ur mouth especially for him
> 
> NSFW gifs

You’d stolen glances at him every now and then, genuinely thinking he was focusing on the laptop screen. This is how it went for weeks. You’d purposely get in trouble during whatever class, he’d shake his head once he sees the slip with your name on it, and you’d sit in silence during the detention hours until he’d dismiss everyone.

But it was just the two of you this time. No one to interrupt you from daydreaming about him, or how his beard would feel between your thighs, hands sliding up your legs to give you the utmost pleasure. You smiled when you remembered why he was the one to give you detention this time, insisting to be your detention teacher this time even though it wasn’t his turn. He’d asked for some help with grading the assignments only to get a violent cough when you came into his office, hair still wet from the shower and causing your shirt to stick to your skin.

As soon as he saw your nipples through the shirt, he wrote the slip in a second, handing it to you before telling you to sit on the chair near him to grade the papers. When you shoved his papers and books aside and sat on his desk, he snatched the slip from your hand and changed the hour to three hours. He’s been managing dealing with you for so long but those thick thighs and curvy hips made him lose his mind. You kept swinging your legs back and forth, causing him to become more distracted to the point when he snapped and told you he’d grade them by himself.

Oh you were going to have fun.

You were brought back to reality when you heard him clearing his throat and calling your name a few times.

“Yes sir?” You eyes turned to him innocently, throwing him a smile that made him shiver.

“You know, you keep doing that and we might as well have all your classes during detention.” He turned off his laptop before crossing his arms and staring at you, his glasses making him look extra rugged somehow.

“Sorry sir, I just can’t help it.” You threw another piece of gum in your mouth, blowing bubbles before sticking your tongue out to lick your lips. You could tell this was affecting him, the way his smile dropped and his jaws tensed before he cleared his throat again making you chuckle.

“Can’t help disobeying the rules?”

“Well, I love being bad sir, and being bad has its rewards.” You stood up and fixed your hair, twirling the ends before raising an eyebrow at him. His eyes shot to your thighs again, holding back a groan because lord knows he wants nothing more than to feel those muscles clasping around his head.

“Like what?” Sebastian has been teaching for seven years and never in his entire life did he want to spank someone as badly as he wanted right at this moment. Something about you made him want to lose that last ounce of control and take what he wanted, what he craved, from you.

“Wouldn’t you like to find out.” You took your jacket off, cleaning your glasses before walking slowly to him, an extra sway in your hips making him sit up in an instant. As soon as you got to his desk and sat on it, his eyes shot to your smooth thighs, looking at the door to see if it was locked before he stood up and grabbed your arms aggressively.

You giggled at his sudden change in mood, obeying his every command without hesitation. Within seconds, he had you bent over his desk, skirt flipped up and giving him the perfect view of your ass. “Is this what you want Y/N? Tell me sweetheart, because in about one minute, I won’t be able to stop if you need.” Sebastian leaned down and whispered in your ears, palming your ass and squeezing each cheek before smiling at your obvious distress.

“Please sir,” was the only thing you managed to breathe out right before you felt your panties rolling down your thighs, the filthy sound of his spit hitting your core making you arch your back against him. “Fuck baby you look so wet and ready for me. Did I do this to you Y/N? Is this what you’ve been hopin’ for all this time?” He didn’t give you a chance to respond, hand landing harshly on your ass and making you yelp.

“Gotta use your words kitten, do I make you this wet?” He growled against your ass, biting it before spreading it apart and licking one long stripe from your cunt all the way up to your tight rim. “Shiittt, oh my god.” You didn’t expect him to do that, looking as far behind you as you could and seeing him enjoying eating you out. He kept on massaging your ass, loving the way his hand was too small to grab all of it. He stood up and spanked you three times in a row, swearing when he saw your cheeks jiggling from his rough actions.

“Need to see you…please.” You whimpered when you felt his slim fingers coming in and out of you, the few seconds he pulled away making you wish you said nothing. Within seconds, he was unbuttoning your shirt and taking your bra off, hoisting you up on his table before pushing your thighs wide open.

Sebastian looked like he was a man on a mission, your fingers going straight to his head and scratching him, the sting earning a growl from him before he bit your thighs. “These are a nice touch love,” Sebastian rubbed your sock-clad legs, eyes burning into you as soon as he noticed the hip piercings you had. You threw your head back in ecstasy, moaning his name over and over again until you felt him suck your clit violently, cumming on his mouth and attempting to push him away.

When he didn’t stop, you clamped your hands on your mouth, not wanting to catch anyone’s attention. By the time he did cease his movements, you were a wrecked mess, the chuckle erupting from him driving you to stand up and push him back on the chair. His eyes barely contained any more blue in them, his gaze trained on you as you pulled on his belt, the loud clunking turning you on even more. He raised his hips to help you out, muttering something in a different language as you took his hard cock in your hands and pumped him thoroughly, mirroring his actions and spitting on the bulbous head before taking him in your mouth. Sebastian was reduced to a few “uhhs” and “mhhms,” your tongue driving him closer to the edge and snapping him out of his dazed state.

“You keep doing that and I’m going to cum.” He pulled on your pigtail, loving the way your glasses bobbed up and down your nose along with your actions.

“That’s the idea.”

“Nuh uh, I need to feel that tight pussy round me babe. Come’ere.” He pulled you up on his lap, lips finally meeting in a searing kiss before he lifted you up and carried you into his office. He sat down on his couch with you straddling him, hands blindly searching for the condoms he kept under the cushions.

“You do this with all your students sir?” You couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, afraid you were just another fuck. After all, the man was gorgeous and built like a god, your friends always talking about how they wished they could get a piece of his ass.

“Only for you Y/N…was hopin’ I’d get lucky with you.” He sheepishly replied, halting his actions in fear of your denial. But when a smile graced your features, he ripped the wrapper with his teeth before rolling it on his throbbing dick, hoisting you up just above him before slowly inching inside you, the two of you letting out long moans at the perfect feeling.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re big-” Resting your entire body on him, you wrapped your hands around his neck and touched his forehead with yours, muscles still a little tight around him before he thrust in slowly. “Baby you’re so much better than I could’ve imagined…shit, ahh fuck I- tell me to move Y/N, please I need to move.” Sebastian kissed you passionately, waiting until your face contorted from pain to pleasure before moving his hips.

“So good…so fucking good.” You met his thrusts with your own, picking up your rhythm as he kept on sighing against your ear. By the time he was screaming your name, you were riding him hard and fast, the only sounds in the room are your grunts and his balls slapping against your ass.

“Look at me.” Sebastian moved his hands from your hips to your neck, turning you to look at him and mouthing ‘beautiful’ under his breath. You licked your lips in anticipation, telling him you were close and wanted him to cum with you.

With a few more bucks of his hips, Sebastian came as your walls fluttered around him, screaming his name as he continued to pump into you. As he came to a stop, Sebastian threw his head back and rested yours on his chest, your breaths evening out and matching his own, making him smile.

“So, is this considered as my graduation gift or do I get another one?” You giggled against him, looking up and seeing him shake his head.

“Sweetheart, your graduation gift was me giving you that last detention and putting the wrong date on it.” He rubbed your cheek with his thumb and laughing along with you.

“Not my fault you wanted to fuck me in my uniform.” You sassed back at him, feeling him soften inside you before his hands descended to your backside, hands coming down harshly on your cheeks again before laughing at your obvious sexual frustration.

“No darling, it’s completely your fault.”


	27. The Whole Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I see that haircut, I picture Bucky stopping when he sees you bent over the hood of your broke down car. You're trying to figure out how to fix it, and he loves the view. He offers to take you to the next gas station, so you can get help. Things get a little steamy in his car. ;)
> 
> NSFW gifs

“Oh for fuck’s sake, now?” You screamed at the top of your lungs, steering the car to the side before turning it off. Looking at the time, you saw it was already too late to call any of your friends to help you out, knowing very well that the insurance company would not have someone come out in the middle of nowhere at that time. 

You slowly made your way around and opened the hood of the car, knowing very well you have no idea what the fuck is going on. Maybe if you just looked hard enough something would jump out at you, but nothing. Trying your hardest to remember what the mechanic said the last time you got it checked, you realized that you completely forgot to check the alternator before you went on this trip.

“The fuck am I supposed to do now?” Shining a flashlight on the electrical system, you completely missed the car parking right behind you and the man standing not 10 feet away.

Sebastian was on his way back to the city when he saw the broken down car on the side, groaning when he saw it was past midnight and this person was probably already wishing they’re dead. He didn’t want to stop and help, he was tired and hungry and pissed at his friends for leaving before telling him but then he exited the car and saw the lovely woman bent over the car and trying to fix it.

He started apologizing immediately when you jumped back and dropped your phone as soon as he cleared his throat. 

“God I didn’t mean to scare you I’m so sorry.”

“What…umm,” you started looking around frantically before picking up your phone and dialing your roommate quickly. “Listen, I have someone on the phone and I will describe you if you so much as take another step closer to-”

“Shit sorry I know how this must look but honestly, it’s not good that you’re out here alone with a broken down car so I just wanted to ask if there’s anything I can do. I’m Sebastian by the way.” He stuck out his hand for you to shake, offering a shy smile when you just looked at it then back at him. “Uhh, I think there’s someone on the line with you.” He pointed at your phone and you apologized to your friend.

He stood to the side until you finished your call, noticing that you too were just on your way back to the city from a bachelorette party when your car broke down. Sebastian turned around when you ended the phone call telling her you’ll be late but someone might help you.

“So, Sebastian, know anything about cars?” 

“I can take a look if you don’t mind,” he scratched the back of his head and you swore you could see the bulge of his biceps in the dark but you paid it no mind. He walked past you and leaned down to check the problem, trying to get the image of your arched back out of his mind just so he could focus and help you out.

A few minutes later, you were brought back to reality from checking him out once he called you ‘miss’ a couple of times. “Y/N, my name is Y/N. Miss sounds too schooly.”

“Sorry yeah, uhh well the problem seems to be your alternator and the battery. The connection is completely fried and your battery isn’t doing so well as is so…”

“So it can’t be fixed. Great, fucking fantastic.”

“I mean I could give you a ride back to wherever you need or maybe the gas station nearby. There’s a motel next to it too so you could, I don’t know, stay until tomorrow and call the towing company??” He waited patiently until you weighed your options, knowing it would be dangerous to stay here by yourself and equally as dangerous if you got in the car with this total stranger. 

“I’m going to be honest, you don’t give off the serial killer vibes but there is no way someone is that nice to a person they’ve never met before. What’s in it for you?” You shut the hood of your car, already having decided you’d get in with him and hope for the best.

“Umm, maybe a cup of coffee when this situation is resolved?” You could tell he was blushing, scratching his scruff and stepping a few feet away from you to give you some comfort.

“Hmmm, alright well I really do hope you’re not a serial killer!” You grabbed your bag and the rest of your things before telling him to lead the way. Like a gentleman, he took your stuff and put it in his trunk before opening the door for you.

“So you’re cute, smart, and you’re nice?  What novel did you crawl out of?” You looked at him when he chuckled and avoided eye contact. And he was shy? He started driving and asked you if it was too cold for you or if you needed some water and you just laughed.

“The gas station is not that far, maybe like five miles or so.”

“Seriously, you’re like the whole package dude…I hope your girlfriend doesn’t get mad when she finds out you helped me out. Actually, I wouldn’t blame her.” You crossed your legs and noticed the way he stared at your thighs before looking straight ahead again.

“Y-yeah, and why’s that?” Sebastian tried to keep his cool but you were so straightforward and he wasn’t used to it.

“Cause it’s hard to find a guy like you!” 

“Well, if you must know, I don’t have a girlfriend. Single as a pringle.” He winked at you, eyes shooting to that devilish smirk you threw at him before you leaned over. 

“Hmmm, a dork too. I definitely hit the jackpot with you tonight.” You didn’t know what suddenly came over you but all you knew was that you wanted him. Bad.

“H-how do you know I’m not a serial killer then?” Sebastian hated how you made him stutter but from the way you spoke and how you were looking at him, he knew where this was heading and he liked it very much.

“Then it makes sense.”

“What does?”

“Fear is an aphrodisiac…or maybe it’s just your charm. I could be wrong,” you stopped right before rubbing him through his pants, “on second thought, maybe it’s my charm.” You maintained eye contact with him, telling him to keep his eyes on the road right as you unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock through his boxer briefs.

“Ahh fuck…d-don’t stop.” His grip on the steering wheel tightened, wanting to look down but knowing you’d probably stop if he did. “Such a big boy…how are you single again?” You giggled when he bucked his hips and met your movements, banging his head against the car seat before swearing again.

Suddenly, you pulled your hands away and zipped his pants again, laughing when he groaned and aggressively held your hands against him.

“Wha-”

“Gas station is right there darling.” You straightened yourself before looking out the window. But instead of pulling up against the gas station, he went to the motel’s parking lot and parked the car, pushing the door open and strutting around to pull you out of your seat.

“What’re you doing?” You looked around to see if there was anyone and when you found no one, you turned to him and moaned.

Sebastian was angry, chest rising and falling before he pulled you up against his car and attacked your lips, biting your neck when he felt your nails scratching his head. “F-fuccck me,” you whimpered when he licked your clavicle. “If you’re a good girl, we’ll get to that…darling.”

Not wasting any more time, he pulled away and unzipped his pants, pulling them down before lifting your dress and ripping your panties and sniffing them.

“You smell absolutely delicious. But I need to be inside you. Now!” 

“Then get on with it for fuck’s sake.” You spat back at him instantly, bringing him closer to you and grabbing his cock. “We gotta do somethin’ about that mouth of yours sweetheart.”

“Did I fucking stutter Sebast- AHHHH,” he laughed when you screamed against him as he thrust into you, not giving you a chance to get used to him before pulling back slowly and shoving his cock deep inside you again.

“Come’ere.” Grabbing your hips, he lifted you off the hood of his car before fucking up into you, eyes roaming your face before smiling to himself. You didn’t care that you were in public or if anyone was probably going to catch you. 

From praying his name to marking him with your hands, Sebastian was close to losing it, not finding it in himself to maybe slow down and take you somewhere more private because you just felt too good. He leaned down and licked the top of your breasts, hands roaming your body before landing on your ass and squeezing it harder and harder.

“Shit…you feel so fucking amazing kitten,” Sebastian felt you shaking against him, smiling wickedly at the way you reacted to the nickname. “Is that so…” 

Slamming you against his car, he spread your legs wide open before picking up the pace, sucking on his fingers before rubbing at your clit. Within seconds, you were coming around him, walls clenching so hard he stopped breathing before rubbing harder. 

“Don’t fall behind Sebastian,” you laughed when he growled and pulled you up to him again, saying something about your quick tongue before holding your neck and shoulders against him. You knew you shouldn’t say anything but something told you he’d fuck you into the next world if you pissed him off enough. 

So busy chasing another orgasm, you felt empty when he pulled out and ordered you to get on your knees. Obeying him blindly, you slapped his hands away before you took him in your mouth and sucked as hard as you could, massaging his balls and begging him to come in your mouth. As soon as his hands went to the back of your head and pushed hard on it, he came, hot spurts of cum rolling down your throat before he pulled away.

Sebastian’s legs almost gave out on him, leaning down on his car before listening to the part of his brain that told him to clean up. Taking his handkerchief out of his pocket, he pulled you up and cleaned you as best as he could before pulling his pants up.

“God damn that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” You kissed the corner of his mouth, shaking your head when he blushed at your comment once again. “I’m so glad my car broke down…don’t think I would’ve ever gotten a good dicking down b-”

“Jesus Christ, we’re in public.” Sebastian whispered, looking around to see if anyone heard you.

“Well you didn’t have a problem with that when you fucked me against your car five minutes ago!” It was Sebastian’s turn to shake his head, knowing you were way more interesting than he initially thought.


	28. I Don't Like Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escort Sebastian. That is all
> 
> NSFW gifs

You watched him charm his way through everyone’s heart, knowing you should be happy that he didn’t turn out to be a dick but not finding it in yourself to fall for his traps. You hated how attractive he was, you hated how fucking hilarious he was, and you definitely hated that god damn haircut because even though he had long hair in his picture, literally the reason why you chose him, you found that the buzzed haircut suited him and made him look more rugged. 

Walking to the bar alone, you sat down near a window and ignored the nearby group laughing at something your “date” said.

“Gin and tonic please.” Smiling at the bartender, you were about to check your phone when a someone sat right next to you and ordered the same drink.

“Did I do something to upset you?” Sebastian asked, taking a sip from his drink and waiting for your reply.

“On the contrary, you’re doing everything I paid you to do.” The comment surprised even you, making you shift towards him and begin to apologize for the uncalled for reply when he chuckled and shook his head.

“Right. So I just have to keep doing this for another few hours and the check in my account stays right?” He asked dryly, not caring that you felt bad for what you said. “I mean, I never did get paid this much before so it makes sense that you just want me to make you look good. I’ll be on the balcony if you need me.” And with that, he left abruptly, not bothering to listening to your apology and completely ignoring you when you called after him.

Shugging down your drink, you ran after him a few minutes later and saw that he was already chatting up one of your secretaries. You walked back to your spot and tried to block out the noise, pretending that him laughing at what someone said didn’t bother you at all. 

And then it hit you; it wasn’t his job that pissed you off, it was the fact that he was so good at it that it made you want him within the first few seconds you met. And in his line of work, he probably doesn’t need to become tied down to anyone.

So busy thinking about him, you didn’t notice the man standing in front of you asking to dance. You were about to decline when Sebastian came out of nowhere and informed him that you were spoken for. He didn’t give you a chance to react, taking your hands and leading you to the dance floor. His grip tightened around your waist and he brought you closer when you tried to look away from him.

“Why so sad?”

“I’m not sad.”

“You frowned when you saw me talking to that woman…come on sweetheart you can’t hustle a hustler.” He chuckled at your obvious reaction, leaning down and brushing your neck with his lips.

“Twenty seconds of honesty okay.” He whispered against your skin.

“What?” You were so distracted by the way his lips felt on your skin you didn’t catch on.

“Let’s be honest for twenty seconds. I’ll start. I’ve wanted to rip this dress off of you the second I saw you step out of your place. I know the contract says this is just a date but something tells me you want to break it. I told him you were spoken for because I don’t like sharing what belongs to me and right now, I really want you to belong to me.” Sebastian spoke without hesitation, the words falling from his lips as if he’s practiced them a hundred times in the mirror. 

“Your turn sweetheart.” He winked at you, clearing his throat when you looked at him like you were daydreaming. 

“I- ummm, didn’t talk to you the entire time because you intimidate me. I want you but I could point at twenty different women in this place that are more attractive and wouldn’t mind taking you home. And I definitely don’t want this to be just a date.” Sebastian laughed when you finished, making you frown at him and attempt to walk away, but then his hands remained around you and held you closer.

“I intimidate you? That’s funny.” He swayed back and forth, pretending you weren’t looking at him like you wanted to kill him.

“What do you think that’s funny?” You spat back at him, hurt that he took your words and turned them against you.

“Because you’re the vise president of your company and I, of all people, intimidate you.” Of all the things you expected him to say, that was not one of them. You weren’t sure if you were more surprised because of how, in a way, humble he was or because he acknowledged your status. “Do you want to leave? Cause I’d rather be doing something else, somewhere more private, fewer people, less clothing…on second thought, clothing optional!” You saw sincerity in his eyes, the way he was gazing you making you feel all giddy.

“Y-yes please.” He smirked when you breathlessly leaned into him, taking your hands and leading you through the party guests, ignoring people who tried to talk to him and you on your way out.

If it weren’t for the fact that he had to drive the two of you back to your place safely, he would have had you in the car the second you shut the door. He tried to keep his hands to himself but excitement rolled off of you and his hands remained on your thighs the entire ride back.

Not a second after you unlocked your front door and entered, Sebastian was all over you, pulling on your jacket and hair clips before running his hands down your back and pulling you fish to him. Everything was going so fast that you didn’t notice when he’d unzipped your dress and stripped you down to nothing. 

“Sebastian please- ahh fuck!” He didn’t give you a room to beg for more, lifting you up and depositing you on the table behind you. “Oh my gahhh ahhhh…” Spreading your thighs open, Sebastian licked his lips before descending down on your pussy, licking and biting and nipping on your inner thighs before devouring you. Your moans only grew, hands trying to pull him closer but finding no way to do. When you looked down at him, you saw that he was thoroughly enjoying eating you out, tongue so skilled in coaxing pleasure out of you and when his hands dragged up your body and cupped your breasts, you arched against him, moving your hips up and down his face while placing your hand on top of his.

“God damn you taste like honey sweetheart…better than I thought!” Sebastian didn’t slow down even when your legs shut involuntarily, adamant on dragging orgasm after another out of you. “I’ve wanted you so fucking badly all night baby, you have no idea how hard I’ve been…fucking beautiful all splayed out for me…you’re going to be a good girl and come babygirl?”

“Yes oh god yes Sebastian I-”

“You goin’ to drench me darling? I’m thirsty Y/N, cum for me. Cum on my face sugar, cum all ova’me cause I don’t want anything else…fucking cum baby, NOw!” He retracted one hand, rubbing your clit quickly before pushing into two fingers, fucking you fast and hard and chuckling when your body convulsed against him right as you came. 

Not wanting to tire you out, he pulled out and leaned down to kiss you, eyes widening when you pushed him away to sit on a chair. He looked at you like you were the stars, smiling when you straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He kept on distracting you with kisses and bites on your neck and arms, making you laugh against him as you pushed his dress shirt down his arms.

Deciding to finally give in to your thoughts, you slowly dragged your nails down his muscular arms and chest, admiring how smooth and rugged his body was and losing yourself when he flexed for you. 

“Like what you see baby?” He knew your answer but wanted to see you look away from him. “Come one Y/N, let me have you, let me fuck you, let me feel this pussy pull me deeper, let me feel those nails marking me sweetheart please…want you so fucking badly right now you have no idea,” you whimpered when he kept on talking to you, hands grabbing your back before carrying you and pushing you back against the table.

As Sebastian grabbed his cock, you couldn’t help but look at him, all of him, and hope that he wasn’t joking when he said he wanted more than this date.

But then he dragged his cock against your wet pink hole and you lost it, already feeling his tip nudge your pussy open and as you made eye contact, he smacked his cock against your clit, smiling when you moaned as soon as he buried himself in your slit.

He tried so hard to be patient but your walls just kept on clenching around him, almost as if your body was telling him to keep going and that you could take it. When he saw that your face was scrunching in pain but pleasure, he pulled away and plunged back into you, amazed at how sensitive you were. 

You screamed his name over and over again, trying to grab onto the table when he took your feet and rested them on his shoulders. His face looked so focused and sexy, eyes refusing to look away from where you were joined. At a particular thrust, Sebastian bottomed out and stayed still for a few seconds before setting a fast rhythm.

You held onto his arms, telling him to go deeper and harder and to mark you wherever he wanted. Sebastian wasn’t going to deny you anything, hands grabbing your waist and squeezing so hard he was sure he’d leave bruises for later. “Oh my god you’re so fucking wet and tight for me…shit baby you feel so fucking good around my cock, breasts bouncing and giving me a show,” you screamed your orgasm, not knowing that such filthy words would manage to make you cum this quickly again.

Sebastian knew he wasn’t going to last any longer, not with the way you were clenching around him, or the sound of his name falling from your lips so sinfully. He thrust in a few more times before pulling out and cumming your stomach and thighs, smearing the liquid all over you and taking pleasure from how wrecked you looked with his cum coating your skin.

“Mine,” was the only thing you heard him say before he carried you to the bathroom to wash up.


	29. For Science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo. Imagine Sebastian being your butler and 'accidentaly' walking into your room unfounded when your changing. Shit goes sexy and uphill from there ;)
> 
> NSFW gifs

“Your dinner’s in three hours. Would you like me to assist you in anything Ms-”

“Christ Sebastian for the last time it’s Y/N…no need for formalities. How would you feel if I just called you Stan all the time?” You gave him the death stare, drinking the rest of the protein shake before grabbing the nearest towel and wiping off the sweat on your neck. You kept your gaze maintained on him, noticing the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down his throat before a faint blush made its way across his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and waited until you finished your drink before grabbing the bottle and placing it in the sink. When he turned around and noticed you were still staring at him, he grew hot, hands fiddling before he blinked a few times and looked away.

“No I’m good. Just tell Tim to meet me at the front gate on time. Don’t want to be late for this dinner.” He only nodded, walking away and hoping you didn’t notice him ogling you for the past hour.

You smiled before making your way upstairs. One day. You were going to make sure he broke that shy and cool facade one day. Maybe you didn’t push the right buttons yet. Stripping quickly, you walked into the shower and let your hands wander your skin, his name falling from your lips over and over again as you rubbed your clit furiously and came. And when your legs started shaking, you kept on going, wanting nothing more than to feel him pounding into you till you couldn’t breathe.

Ever since he got that damn haircut, you mind ran a million miles thinking what he’d feel like squirming beneath you. Sure you’d love to pull on his longer locks but you could see his face much clearer now. The man was incorrigible, and you knew he wanted you as much as you wanted him but he never gave in. It didn’t help that you knew what was hiding under that damn uniform. Catching him early one morning, you drooled over the site of him stretching after his run and ran back to your room to torture yourself the rest of the day because good lord that man was ripped.

Sebastian was trying to do everything in his power to make his boner go away. The way your hips swayed walking towards him earlier made him wish he could just man up and cross that line. Because he was sure as hell you were willing to cross it too. But he never actually tried, afraid that he’s been misreading the situation all along and would end up getting fired.

“God damn it. God damn it……fuck- god DAMN it!!!” It’s been twenty minutes and you still couldn’t find the black stilettos. They had to have been around somewhere. Too busy looking under your bed, you didn’t hear your bedroom door opening, a string of apologies catching your attention.

Turning around, you saw Sebastian standing with the same exact shoes you’ve been looking for, his face as red as a tomato and his eyes finding your ceiling much more entertaining.

“I- oh god I’m sorry I didn’t know…I just- you sounded like you needed help and I just remembered you had these somewhere else and….shit I’m sorry Y/N i didn’t mean to walk in on you I swear I j-” Sebastian ceased to speak, seeing you walking his way from the corner of his eyes and trying his hardest to hide his crotch.

When you grabbed the shoes and threw them away, he finally looked at you, sighing when he saw how dilated your pupils were. Within seconds, you were on him, arms wrapping around his neck before pushing him against the wall. He was shy at first, not knowing where to put his hands. But then he remembered you were only in your lingerie, his palms resting on your lower back before moving lower and pushing you closer to him.

You’d always imagine kissing him but nothing compared. The man was talented. Especially with that tongue.

And he was also much more vocal than you thought, his moans getting louder and louder by the second and before you knew it, he was growling once he felt you scratching his neck. You pulled away reluctantly, grabbing his shirt and walking back to your bed, setting him on it and kneeling down, a smirk appearing on your features when you heard him whimper.

You looked down and palmed his cock through his pants, the way it twitched once you touched it letting you know he liked your teasing touches. And when you leaned down and licked him and kissed him just right below the zipper, he almost lost it. Sebastian kept on playing with your hair, palming your cheeks when he saw just how much you were enjoying this show.

“Y/N please…I- want you. I want you so badly right now. Please…let me feel that tight cunt around me baby please.” He sounded wrecked and you weren’t sure if it was his words or how hard he was panting but you were done. You stood up quickly, undoing the clasp of your bra and throwing it away before pulling down your panties.

He was mesmerized, not wanting to move or do anything and just look at you until he was satisfied. Getting impatient, you started unbuckling his belt, whispering for him to work on his shirt immediately.

He kicked off his shoes just in time for you to pull down his pants and briefs, licking your lips as soon as you saw his hard cock twitching under your gaze.

“Sebastian…”

“Come’ere beautiful.” He pulled you up on his lap, kissing you and almost coming when he felt how wet you were. You pumped slowly, occasionally tapping his cock on your clit and making him cry out how sensitive he was.

“Please sweetheart…need to be inside you. Now.” You were about to lower yourself on him when he asked you if you had a condom. A silent prayer rang in his mind when you told him you were on the pill, arms wrapping around your back and bringing you flush to him as soon as you lowered yourself on his cock.

He laid down on his back, bringing your body closer to him as he moved and maintaining focus on your lips. You both breathed heavily, shutting your eyes and enjoying the passionate moment you shared.

Sebastian felt like he was in a furnace, your walls fluttering around him tightly with every small movement of your hips.

Neither of you said anything, incapable of creating a coherent string of words to describe the immense pleasure you were feeling. When he started meeting your thrusts, you were sure you’d seen heaven because he was blessed everywhere, hitting you in the sweet spot every fucking time he jerked his hips up.

Never in your life did you peg him to be an ass man but here he was, playing and kneading and harshing grabbing your ass cheeks as you rode him and took your pleasure.  You weren’t sure if it was because you’ve already come twice in the shower or if it was because you finally had him praying your name beneath you while swearing but as soon as you felt him bite your nipples, you screamed his name, fingers grazing his head before feeling his cum coat your walls in long hot spurts.

He kept on kissing your neck and rubbing your back, looking at your eyes and smiling when you winked at him.

“S-sorry…”

“Are you apologizing for walking in on me or giving me the best sex of my life?” He blushed for god knows what time this day again, looking away and playing with your hair until he found the courage to look at you.

“Sorry that I- well…didn’t last longer. It’s been a while.”

“Well then, maybe we should try this again…for science of course. See if you can set a personal record.” He was more surprised by you saying next time than you mentioning his stamina, shaking his head and leaning forward again to kiss you before you both scrambled away so you could get ready for your dinner.


	30. Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and seb have kids but trying to make them a new brother/sister goes wrong cause they interrupt
> 
> NSFW gifs

You could feel his gaze on you, refusing to look up from your laptop screen and thinking he’d either give up and talk or just get bored and focus on the television again. When it became apparent that neither of those things were going to happen, you rolled your eyes and smacked his chest. 

“Alright spit it out.” You brought him out of his haze, shaking your head when he cleared his throat and sat up. When he started ringing his fingers, you knew this must’ve been on his mind for a while now.

“Oh uh, if you’re nervous then this is definitely not good.” Shutting the laptop, you turned to face him and smiled, grabbing his hands and tugging on them so he could look at you.

“I want another kid.” Of all the things you thought he was going to say, that was probably the last thing on that list.

“What?”

“I want another little one Y/N. I miss the annoying arguments and giggles and accidents. I want another one!” Sebastian never looked away, and when he saw you weren’t going to say anything, he went on a rant.

“I love you so much, and I love those two smartass rascals in the other room but I feel like three is a perfect number so let’s make a baby!” You stayed quiet, trying to register his words and think of something to say.

“Oh shit you don’t want one!”

“NO!! No wait just, hold on a sec. This is a lot to take in babe, it’s not that I don’t want one. On the contrary, I think you’re an amazing dad and they love you so much and you’d set such a good example for them and for other people and your mom would love me even more if we got her another brunette to play with. I just, I don’t know if…well,” Sebastian moved closer to you when he saw you look away and stutter.

“What is it?”

“It’s just that, it’s been two years and I barely just got my body back and-” You didn’t want to say anything because he always got annoyed when you brought up your weight and it almost always ended with red asscheeks and oversensitive skin from how hard he fucked you.

“Okay, before you even finish, let me start off by saying that I find you mesmerizing and beautiful on a daily basis, but honey, you were so fucking sexy when you were pregnant. One could argue that you were sexiest when your stomach looked like a fucking school bus and I for one want to see this soft belly with a baby again.” Sebastian rubbed right below your breasts, tugging on your shirt slowly and grinning like a wolf when he felt you shivering. 

Within seconds, Sebastian had you pinned beneath him barely wearing anything and panting from how needy his hands were. He whispered the filthiest things in your ears and laughed when you moaned and begged him to just take you. Taking his shirt off, Sebastian barely rolled down his sweatpants when he felt your fingers scratching his arms and neck.

“Mark me up babe, fucking scratch me all you want- fucking love it when you leave those red marks on me!” He growled when he felt your nails digging into the nape of his neck, leaning down and moaning into the kiss when you scratched his head, the buzzed haircut he received not three days ago making him feel every little touch of your skin on his.

“You gonna cum in me Seb, gonna fill me up and put a baby in me sweetie- ahhh fuck,” you squealed when he smacked your thighs. “Such a tease love,” before you could reply, Sebastian snapped his hips forward and filled you up, not bothering to start out slow because he wanted nothing more than to see his cum leaking down your thighs. 

Falling next to you, Sebastian pulled down the cups of your bra and squeezes your boobs, putting your leg above his and rubbing your clit furiously. You knew he wouldn’t last long, resting a hand on his cheeks and kissing him while he thrust into harder and faster.

“That’s it baby, forgot how fucking tight you felt…shit fuck fuck fuuuuck this pussy was made for my cock Y/N, so hot and wet and ready for my cum, baby please-” You weren’t sure what it was he was asking for, already feeling your orgasm washing over you. Sebastian tapped your clit and laughed when your hips jutted against him before you reached in between the two of you and massaged his balls.

The two of you were so lost in each other’s touches, you didn’t notice your bedroom door creaking and opening, Sebastian’s heart almost beating out of his chest when you screamed loudly.

You quickly scrambled and covered yourself with the duvet, eyes widened from the horror that was waiting behind Sebastian in the form of a sleepy child.

“Moooooom, why are you playing without me?” Your youngest girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes, holding her teddy bear and throwing it at the two of you when you didn’t answer.

“Wha…hmmm, uhh s-sweetie what do you need?” Sebastian cleared his throat and tried not to laugh.

“You’re PLAYING TWISTER WITHOUT ME!?” She yelled, crossing her little arms and giving the two of you a dirty look.

“No no baby we would never, your mom and I just- I’m helping her out with…the problem is that,” Sebastian didn’t know what to say, hissing when he felt you clenching around him as you started laughing.

“Daddy is helping me stretch baby, I have to stretch before my run remember? You always do yoga with me but you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you or Mr. Bear!” 

“Oh…okay. Can we play twister after you run?” Her face beamed with a smile, jumping and clapping when you said yes and walking out the room and shutting it behind her.

“Oh, my god!” Sebastian was still trying to grasp what just happened when he looked at you and shook his head.

“I know, you have a daddy kink. Who would’ve thought?” You snorted when his mood shifted suddenly. 

“Wha- no I DON’T.” He yelled right before grabbing your hips and rolling the two of you over so you were on top. “You dirty man, in front of your daughter too, I should’ve known thaaaaa-” He cut you off, spanking your ass and setting an even rougher pace than earlier. You held onto the headboard, barely muffling your screams and biting your lips so hard you were sure you were tasting blood.

A few moments later, you were trying to catch your breath when you felt Sebastian shooting his cum inside you, cock twitching and hardening in your pussy as he spread your ass cheeks apart and announced his orgasm with a string of swears and moans.

“That was….a close one.” Sebastian whispered in between laughs, rubbing your back and kissing your shoulder when you leaned down against him.

“Totally worth it.”


	31. Not Goin’ anywhere Prinţesă

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK hear me out, mobster Seb being assigned as your (the godfather's daughter) bodyguard, you teasing him for days on end and eventually when everyone else in the house is away 'on business' he snaps and bends you over his knee, only for the rest of the gang to come back halfway thru, but he shoves ur panties in ur mouth and just keeps going 😝😝
> 
> NSFW gifs

He huffed for the millionth time this week, trying to keep himself in check in front of everyone else. Watching you walk about in that short dress as if you own the place pissed him off. Nevermind that your father was the Don and gave you access to everything. He couldn’t care less that you’d be his boss son. All he know was, you’ve been testing his patience too much recently and he needed to teach you a lesson.

“Go to the docks, take your boys here and if you so much as smell anyone from the Ghenosu clan, give’em hell. Got it?” Sebastian sat back in his chair, twisting and turning the rings on his fingers and waiting until you motioned for all your men to leave. Once you heard the front door shut, you chugged down the rest of your drink before turning around, face relaxing as soon as you saw Sebastian reclining in the corner.

“Didn’t you hear me?” You walked around the table and leaned back on it, arms crossing before raising an eyebrow at him.

“Not goin’ anywhere prinţesă.” He smirked at your irritated expression, standing up and slowly shutting your office door, mindlessly knocking on it.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” You growled at him, pouring yourself another drink and watching him walk around your desk. He sat down on your chair and turned his head to the side, fingers tracing his lips before he bared his teeth to you like a wolf.

“You enjoy doin’ this don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Maintaining eye contact, you breathed in through your nose as the liquid burned its way down your throat. 

“All week long prinţesă…every fuckin’ time I’m in here, you flirt with them, drink with them, fucking bend over the pool table and give’m an eyeful. All o’this just to get a rise outta me huh?” You could tell he was losing his control, jaws clenching and nose flaring just a bit.

As soon as you let out a chuckle, he stood up and grabbed your throat, pulling you towards him and almost dropping the drink on all the papers. 

“Bend over the fucking table Y/N.“ Sebastian let go of you with a snarl, waiting until you slowly bent over and placed your hands in front of you.

He took in your form, moaning when he saw the curve of your ass through your short dress. Buttoning his jacket, he whispered filthy things under his breath, making sure to enjoy you squirming before he gave you what you wanted.

“Such a tease prinţesă. This what you were hopin’ for?” When you didn’t reply, he slapped your ass twice, the surprise making you jut your hips forward and whimper at the sensation.

“Use your words love. Were you pissin’ me off all week long so I could bend you over your desk and fuck you?”

“Yes…” He spanked you again, four consecutive times without letting up. You tried to turn towards him but his hands made their way to your neck, pushing your face down on the cold desk before flipping your dress and squeezing your ass. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes sir.”

“That’s my prinţesă. You deserve to be punished dollface.” He rubbed your ass a few times, fingers tightening around your neck before leaning down and kissing each cheek. When you pushed your ass higher, he bit you, an angry red mark already appearing and making him grunt.

“Such a perfect ass. Who does this ass belong to Y/N?” He pulled down your panties, waiting for an answer before taking this any step further.

“Y-you.”

You jumped again when the palm of his hand landed on your ass, legs shaking beneath him and making you wish you were in a better place for this.

“What’s that prinţesă? I didn’t hear you.” 

“You sir. It belongs to you. Only you. N-no one else.”

“That’s right…now you think about that the next time you walk around here with this dress. I don’t like sharing sweetheart. I don’t like people looking at what belongs to me. Got it?” 

For a man who’s never showed any interest in you, Sebastian was certainly giving you all the attention you craved for since he was hired. You knew you were off limits to everyone who worked for your father, but the second he walked in, you knew you had to have him. He was completely different from his file, looking almost nothing like the picture you studied before he came to work for you. His long hair was nowhere, replaced by a buzzed cut and some stubble on his face. He was also built, walking in like this was his place to begin with. And when his eyes met your own, he felt the same attraction you’ve felt, his smile falling as soon as you introduced yourself. He tried to not be too obvious checking you out. But you knew.

And from the looks of it, your father knew as well. The Don’s daughter did not need a bodyguard. The Don’s daughter got her hands dirtier than most of his men. The Don’s daughter was capable of taking care of herself. You both knew you‘d get what you wanted in the end, whether or not your father gave you his blessing. This was the best for everyone; he needed to prove himself worthy of you and you needed to keep an eye on him to make sure he wasn’t a player. 

And everyone seemed to get what they wanted.

Sebastian squeezed your ass cheeks, pulling them apart before leaning down and spitting on your hole. As soon as you felt him circling your tight hole, you knew you were done for. And when he eased a finger while rubbing your lips with another, you saw stars.

“Ah- oh fuck…yes- yes sir. Right there. P-please Seb.” Your sobs made him hard, his mind telling him to just strip and take you right then and there but he needed to make himself clear.

“My prinţesă is dirty isn’t she? You wanna cum sweetheart?” His chuckle went straight to your core, cunt clenching around nothing and wishing he really was fucking you on your desk. 

“Hmmm. Please Sebastian…p-please…I- I’ll be a good girl. I promise.”

Before either of you could say anything else, you heard the front door of the house open, a few of your men laughing before making their way to the back room.

“Would you look at that, my prinţesă is all wet for me…or is it because we might get caught at any moment?” You were about to reply when he pulled away and sat on his chair in the corner again, waiting until you stood up before taking his fingers between his lips and licking them dry.

“Strip.” No sooner than the word left his plump mouth did you start pulling off your clothes. Down to just your undergarments, you walked to him and stood next to the chair, waiting for his next command.

But a command never came. Instead, he grabbed your hips and pulled you on his lap, turning your face towards him and crashing his lips with yours in a hungry kiss. You groaned when you felt his cock pressing against your stomach, opening your mouth and rolling your tongue around his like he was the only thing you needed to stay alive. 

Sebastian pulled away and wrapped his hand around your neck before spitting on his fingers and inserting two past your wet cunt. The feeling of your walls clenching around him drove him mad, his eyes searching yours for any discomfort and when he found none, he increased his pace. Within a matter of minutes, he had you writhing and squirming in his lap, his name whispered over and over again until you came around him. And when he didn’t stop, your groans turned into cries, not sure of pleasure or pain. You kept on licking your lips and begging him to stop, shutting up every time he reminded you how thin the walls are in your house.

When you became limp on his lap, he reluctantly pulled away, about to lick his fingers when you grabbed them and swirled your tongue around them. He grabbed your face and turned you around to straddle him, kissing you passionately before pulling you away and resting your head on his chest. You smiled when you felt his heart rate elevate, humming before wrapping your arms around his torso and shutting your eyes.

“There aren’t any other men Y/N. Right?” You could almost hear the doubt in his mind, regret filling you just a little because you may have taken it too far with the flirting.

“There was never anyone else. Not before you…and certainly not after.”


	32. Need a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks like he just got out of the marines or army and it’s been a month but he is keeping the buzz cut and picked up work as a mechanic in a motorcycle shop.
> 
> He is the biggest sweetheart there and the elderly people who ride their bikes there to just talk to him when he is on his break, always bring him food to take home and thank him for his service even though he is very modest.
> 
> He usually ducks his head, blushing and says a polite thank you.
> 
> He is a complete gentleman despite his rugged appearance and mostly spends his downtime driving around and enjoying the scenery or going to a hole in the wall diner for a meal.
> 
> He is usually seen around town helping out and lending a hand when he can, 
> 
> NSFW gifs

You looked up from your book when you heard the doorbell announcing a customer ringing, smiling when you saw that he came right on the clock like all the other days. You were about to stand up and serve him when your friend beat you to it and you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that she was the one he was smiling at. Getting back to your book, you were interrupted a few minutes later when someone cleared his throat.

Your eyes met his in a second, amazed at how impossibly blue they were and you stopped breathing for a second.

“Sorry I forgot to ask for some coffee. Is- is it alright if I,” he swallowed and you watched his Adam’s apple bop up and down, completely mesmerized by how sculpted his jaw looked. “A-ask for it umm…” You snapped out of your haze and made eye contact again, only to notice how red his cheeks were and you realized he noticed you checking him out.

“Course, that’s what we’re here for.” Taking a deep breath, you shut your book and walked to the back, telling your friend he forgot to order coffee before going back to the bar. You noticed the quizzical look he held and pointed to your friend who was approaching him with the black liquid. He ate his lunch in silence, only pulling out his phone once to answer his boss before pushing it aside. You kept on staring at him all the while he was looking out the window, amazed that a man like him seemed to feel lonely.

When it was time for him to leave, you went back to the kitchen to busy yourself with something, afraid you’d act like an idiot and freak him out. He smiled at your friend again and left a generous tip, looking around the diner for a few minutes before deciding he should probably leave.

A part of you wished he was looking for you but then you thought there was no way in hell he was because the man was something unbelievably foreign and seemed a little dangerous to hang around.

As you exited the diner around sunset, you pulled out your phone and called your roommate, telling her you’d be home soon and to prepare some dinner. Making your way through the streets, your focus shifted from the colorful sky to the bike shop behind you as you waited for the traffic light to turn green.

There he was, laughing and wiping his greasy hands on his friends shirt while fixing an old motorcycle. He was mostly quiet, shaking his head when the owner of the bike and his partner said something to him.

Sensing a pair of eyes on him, he looked up and did a double take when he saw you standing not fifty feet away from him, eyes planted on his working hands before turning around. He smiled to himself and wished he could leave everything and run to you but he was still on the clock.

You didn’t look back again, knowing he noticed you staring at him for the second time that day.

And that’s how it went for a week. He’d come in and order the usual lunch, smile a bit at you, and leave when he couldn’t find you anywhere. You’d see him on your way home and act like you aren’t staring at his handsome face or sweaty neck. Whether he was helping unload some barrels at the local market or hanging around the elderly always coming to fix their bikes, your heart beat ten times quicker at knowing he was nearby. And it took you a while to truly see him; he wasn’t as rough as he looked, on the contrary, the complete opposite. He’d always ask if anyone needed anything during his free time and when he was on the job and saw someone struggling with anything nearby, he’d ask his boss if he could be back in a few minutes just to help out the old man waiting to cross the traffic light.

You didn’t quite understand why you found him so attractive. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. It was very obvious why you thought he was one of the handsomest men you’d ever met but it was more than that. He just looked like he was the kind of guy you could cuddle with on a Sunday morning because he doesn’t want to let you go. And the more you thought about what he would look like in the early hours of the day, the hotter your skin flushed whenever he came in for his usual lunch.

You learned he was in the marines and finished a couple of tours almost two months ago. It’s not that you were a stalker or anything, but you would always lend an ear when the same elderly bikers came and hung out in your diner, talking about him and always saying nice things when his name came up.

And what a name it was. You’d want nothing more than to scream it over and over as he pounded into you.

“Excuse me dear, can you do us a favor?” You walked back to the busy table and smiled at them. “Anything for you sweetie.” Giggling when John’s wife smacked your hip, you held up your hands and apologized. “I promise I won’t try to steal this handsome fella from you Jane…not now at least.” The couple laughed at you before they continued.

“When you go for lunch, mind taking this order to one of the mechanics at Paul’s place? We’ll pay for it now.” They wrote down the order and gave you more cash than the cost of the meal. When they saw you were about to say something, they shook their heads and told you to keep the change.

“Oh, well umm, y-yeah sure I can do that. Who am I giving this order to?”

“Sebastian, his name is Sebastian and he’s the young, good looking man who just started working there not too long ago.” Their friends saw your smile break a little before nudging each other and giggling like five year olds.

“I see what y’all are doing and you should be ashamed of yourselves.” You gave them a warning look before taking the empty plates away. “Whatever you mean Y/N? We’re just thanking him for his service to this country and he told us he will be busy all day today. Paying it forward and all you know.”

“Yeah yeah, like I’m going to fall for that.” You laughed at them trying to cover up their obvious lies and walked away, telling your boss you’d go for lunch soon.

Half an hour later, you were boxing the cheeseburger and fries and putting them in a bag, pouring coffee in a cup and yelling to your friend so she can take over. You walked to the bike shop nervously, hoping you could just give him the food and leave because lord knows you might say something that freaks him out.

As you approached the place, you saw that Sebastian was on his knees, sweaty and shirtless, focusing on fixing some part of the bike. Taking a deep breath, you walked up to him and tried to find some way to get his attention. When he didn’t seem to bother, you stood around and wished something would happen to not make you look so awkward.

“Man can’t you pay attention when a pretty dame is waitin’ on yah,” Paul threw a towel at Sebastian and made him lose his balance. He stood up and was about to see what the hell was going on when he noticed you standing in front of him.

“H-hi.” He stuttered and wiped his hands on his jeans, blinking at you and refusing to say anything else.

“Hey…so long story short, John and his wife asked me to bring this to you because you’re really busy and might not have time to go for a break. It’s your usual order, and here’s some coffee as well.” You were surprised by how much you said without stuttering, trying your hardest to not look at his broad shoulders and the blush creeping down his chest but failing and realizing he was avoiding your gaze.

“Thank you, I- god I’m so sorry you had to walk all the way here and…c-can I- well, here you go.” He tried to pay for the food but you smiled and told him they already paid for it. “Darling at least let me pay for something?”

Your eyes met his blue ones and blinked rapidly when you saw the way he was staring at you. Somehow you managed to say the next few words without shaking or tripping over your words.

“You could take me for a ride sometime, I’d really enjoy that.” You let the words hang in the hair, waiting for him to say something, anything, while you set his stuff down near the bike.

“W-when do you get off work?” He ducked his head and tried to keep the smile taking over his features from showing too much. “You know when Sergeant…” You giggled when he dropped the wrench and swore at how loud it was.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” He walked around the bike and took your hand in between his.

“Y/N.” As soon as you said your name, he raised your hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss on your knuckles, eyes zeroing in on you and you swore you saw something shift in them but paid it no attention. “The name’s Sebastian darling, and I’ll be seeing you in a few hours.” Sebastian winked at you and pulled away, rubbing his goatee before turning around and bending down to get his food. Your breath hitched at seeing his muscular back and almost tripped walking away.

Your shift didn’t end as quickly as you wished it would, always looking at the door to see if he came early or not. Half an hour before you were done, a group of guys came in and sat down, laughing and talking obnoxiously loudly and you wished they weren’t here of all times.

“Hi, I’m Y/N and I’ll be serving you tonight. “

“Sure you will love,” you ignored the man whistling and muttering something under his breath, taking their drink orders and going in the back to get them. When you came out, you saw that Sebastian was sitting at one corner of the diner, face lighting up with a smile when he saw you coming out of the kitchen. You returned the gesture and walked to the table to take the rest of their orders. When you set their drinks down and started writing down their orders, you felt a hand coming up your thighs and stepped away.

“You sure you ain’t on the menu tonight love?”

“Keep your hands to yourself or else I’ll ask you to leave.” You warned the man and almost growled at him when he laughed along with his friends. “Oh that’s cute.” He stood up and leaned forward, his ugly teeth showing from between his grin when he saw you reacting to his advances. “I’m sure you taste so fucking sweet too don’t you love?”

“Hey man she asked nicely. I think you should just take a seat and calm down.” You heard Sebastian from behind you, turning around and sighing when you felt him wrap his arm around your waist.

“Hey buddy, I think you should mind your own fucking business.” The man smacked Sebastian’s shoulder and he felt you tense up in his arms.

“I would, but you’re hitting on my girl and I really don’t like it.” Sebastian pushed you behind him slowly, not planning on stepping aside when the other three men stood up from their chairs. “Darling, I think you should go inside.” He whispered to you and waited until you ran inside before he turned back to the men.

“What if I said no? What’re you going to do about it?” Sebastian chuckled and looked at the other men, sizing them up before staring at the man in front of him. Before he could even say anything, you came back out with your boss, waiting behind the bar until he spoke to the four men.

“Y’all had a lot to drink tonight, it’s best if you head home.” Your boss crossed his arms and asked Sebastian to step aside.

“Look, I’d hate to call the police on you lovely lot so leave. Now.” You swallowed the lump in your throat when you saw them staring at you before collecting their jackets and walking out. Your boss thanked Sebastian for standing up to you and told you to get the rest of the night off. Before you walked around the bar, Sebastian was already in front of you, grabbing your neck and waist and motioning for you to look at him.

“Darling you alright?” His worried eyes brought you some peace of mind and you placed your hands on top of his before holding his cheeks and pulling him closer to you.

“Thank you.” You whispered in his ears, laying a quick kiss on his jaw before wrapping your arms around his neck and standing on your tiptoes to step closer to him. Sebastian mirrored your actions instantly, shivering when he felt you scratch the back of his head, goosebumps erupting all over his skin because he could feel the heat radiating off of you through his buzzed haircut.

“Of course baby,” Sebastian kissed your shoulders before pulling away and brushing your hair aside, smiling down on you and telling you to grab your stuff so he could take you for a ride. You nodded and took your back and jacket from the back, following him outside and laughing at something he said when you saw an old couple passing by.

You made it to his shop in minutes and within seconds, you were both pulled apart and felt yourself thrown to the ground.

“Should’ve minded your business man, now look what we have to do.” You tried to run to Sebastian but he held up his hand. “Stay right there Y/N.” He turned to the other men and shook his head at them, “look guys I don’t want any trouble. I’ll pretend nothing happened and we can just carry on with our business. Please, let’s just settle down and no one ends up in the hospital alright!”

“That’s funny. You’re a funny guy.” He was first to throw a punch and missed by a long shot, Sebastian stepping back and holding his hands up to try and calm him down. “Seriously I don’t want to hurt any of you,” he stepped away once more when he saw two other guys approaching him, easily dodging their punches without breaking a sweat. You didn’t budge from your place, looking in awe as Sebastian handed them their asses and had them bloodied and groaning on the floor.

You heard sirens from the distance and saw Paul coming out from the shop, telling you to stay inside and making sure the cops were arresting the right guys. You walked out again when they asked for your statement away from Sebastian, telling you that neither of you were in trouble and that everything would be okay now.

They handcuffed the four men and walked them past you but not before one of the cops stopped them in front of you.

“You know you can be charged with assault and battery for attacking a Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps?” The four men, and you, looked towards Sebastian in surprise, you with a smile and some pride, and the other men with fear and regret.

“I won’t be pressing any charges.”

“But sir-”

“I just wanna go home with my girl is that a lot to ask?” He sighed and pulled you closer to him, looking at the cops and thanking them when they told you that you could leave. You picked up his jacket and walked the few feet to the shop, waiting until the police cars drove away before turning to Sebastian.

“I don’t know what to say Seb.”

“Seb? I like that.”

“This- oh god none of this would have happened if I didn’t-”

“Darling, my mama raised a gentleman. I wasn’t about to see someone like you getting disrespected and not do anything about it.” The two of you stood in silence before you saw him hissing and looking at his hands. “Oh my god your hands!” You grabbed them gently and pulled him to the light, whining out when you saw how red and cut they were.

“I did get a few punches darling this ain’t a surprise. I don’t think I could drive around tonight though, I’m sorry. Can’t take a chance when you’re with me.” Sebastian smiled again and wrapped his hands around your neck, raising your chin and leaning down slowly until his lips brushed against your forehead. You sighed against him and shifted in your place, pulling away all of a sudden.

“Let’s get you cleaned up then. Where’s your place?”

“What?”

“Where’s your place? I can fix you up and we could reschedule our date for some other time.”

“S-so it was a date?” You couldn’t help but giggle at how his face lit up when he heard you calling it a date, nodding and telling him you don’t have to consider it a date if he didn’t want to.

“No no no I- that’s good I’m good with that, I like that it’s uhh yeah great.”

“So? Where do you live Sergeant Major?” Sebastian groaned when you called him by his rank, rubbing his buzzed haircut before motioning to the stairs behind you. “There’s a spare room upstairs…Paul said I could clean it up and live there if I work here.”

Sebastian watched you slowly make your way up the stairs and stop before turning around. “Aren’t you going to come?” Sebastian didn’t miss the hint of an innuendo in your voice and shook his head before giving you a warning look.

“Down girl,” he ran up the stairs past you, softly smacking your backside and barely avoiding the jacket you threw at him. He walked inside and waited until you followed him before shutting his door. “First aid kit is in the bathroom.” He took off his leather jacket and boots before grabbing some whiskey and sitting on his mattress. He watched your every move, noticing how relaxed you seemed to be. Kneeling in front of him, you took his right hand and poured some whiskey on it, laughing when he told you how much you were wasting. You purposely avoiding meeting his gaze, knowing you wouldn’t manage to pay attention if you took one look into his eyes.

You threw the cotton and bandage in the trash near the bed, taking his hands in your palms before kissing his knuckles slowly on each side and finally raising your head to look at him.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Sebastian whispered before leaning down and molding his lips with yours, combing his hands through your hair and pulling on it untll the two of you stood up together. You wrapped your arms around his torso, hands sinking beneath his shirt and scratching his back.

“B-baby we…shit we gotta slow down, I- ah fuck, you feel so damn good honey…I want you so fucking badly darlin’ but-” He moaned when he felt your hands grabbing his ass and pushing him closer to you.

“But what?”

“Darlin’ I’m trying to be a gentleman, and you’re making it so fucking hard for me to hold back,” he was taking deep breaths, kissing your neck and licking your jaw when you leaned against him. But then he let out a strangled cry when he felt you rubbing him through his jeans. “Y/N…baby baby, I-”

“Looks like something else is hard,” you smiled when you felt his grasp tighten around you, increasing pressure and feeling him harden under your touch. The faster you pressed your palm on him, the louder his moans became, begging you to make him cum.

“Does that feel good Seb? Do I make you this hard?” You didn’t wait for him to reply, pushing him until he fell on his bed before straddling. “Fuck baby you know you do, make me so hard…every day I come and watch you walk around in that getup of yours, please darling-” Sebastian stopped as soon as he felt you straddling him, smirking up at you when you reached for his shirt and pulled it off. You gasped at seeing his chiseled chest, finding it hard to keep your hands to yourself and reaching for his abs slowly.

Your hands roamed his skin, fingernails digging and leaving red marks where they scratched. You were about to undo his belt when he grabbed your hands and held them still.

“Y/N…I- are you sure?” Sebastian asked again, a part of him hoping you wouldn’t deny him the pleasure of loving you tonight.

“I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you Seb,” you unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, throwing it to the side before unzipping his jeans. Sebastian raised his hips and breathed heavily when you pulled down his jeans and boxers.

“Hello sergeant major!”

“Oh god please don’t call it that.” You giggled when he huffed at you, grabbing your hips and rolling you beneath him. “You have no idea what you do to me Y/N,” Sebastian attacked your neck, pulling down your shirt and biting on your shoulders when he felt you scratch his neck.

“I- I think I have an i-idea…oh god Seb please, more…I want you, I need you…we can do slow later,” you must have sounded pathetic begging him but you could tell he enjoyed every little whisper of his name. Not wanting to drive you insane, he sat up and pulled your shirt along with him, wasting no time with your pants and rolling them down your legs aggressively. His eyes shifted from your heaving breasts to your baby blue panties, muttering something under his breath before getting rid of the rest of your clothes.

He spread your legs and was about to kneel in front of you when you stopped him.

“S-Sebastian, just- ughh, later. I’m so fucking wet for you please. Fuck me already,” you grabbed his arms and pulled him down towards you, kissing him roughly before reaching between the two of you and pumping him slowly.

“Fuck fuck okay, that’s it baby keep going…so fucking pretty all needy for me.” Sebastian pushed up again, quickly spitting on his hand before rubbing his hard cock a few times, the action making you shiver because of how filthy he sounded. Before he got too carried away, he looked at his nightstand to search for something.

“I’m on the pill…”

“Oh thank fuck,” leaning down, he pushed your head to the side and licked your clavicle, rubbing your wet pussy with his cock to get it nice and wet before slowly pushing in. Sebastian chuckled when your moan sounded through the room, slowly sitting up and massaging your thighs before bucking his hips inside you to get you used to him. With every pass of his cock, you felt yourself grow hotter, finally opening your eyes to see him studying your features, sweat already forming on his brows from how focused he was.

“That feel good baby? You like it when I fuck you slowly honey…shit, you’re so tight around me Y/N, so fucking hot and wet-” You tried to tell him to keep talking but the only thing that came out was his name.

“S-seb..”

“Yeah baby? I got you darlin’…oh my fucking god you’re squeezing me so tightly, could stay buried inside you forever beautiful.” Sebastian was having a hard time holding back, wanting to fuck you into oblivion but not wanting to drive you away.

“Please, h-harder Seb- harder!” You scratched his arms, digging your heels in his backside to push him inside you.

“You want it rough baby girl? Want me to fuck this pretty little pussy till you’re screaming my name?” He leaned down and played with your nipples, pinching and circling one while biting the other. He felt you nodding and pushing his head closer to you, laughing at your state of distress before grabbing one of your legs and resting it on his shoulder.

The only sounds in the room were your screams of pleasure and Sebastian’s little “fucks” and “oh baby.” He drove harder and faster, hands holding onto your waist and legs as he looked down to where his cock slid in and out of you. He was torn between wanting to take in you facial features as he pleasured you and committing to memory the way your pussy fluttered around him when he pulled out.

“Can feel your cunt clenching round me baby, you gonna cum? You gonna cum with me darling? Please Y/N, cum with me, let me feel you cummin on my cock…Now!” With one last hard thrust, you screamed his name, legs shaking against him as you felt him emptying himself deep inside you. He swore and bit your leg, hands grabbing your waist so hard you were sure he’d leave a mark.

As the two of you descended from your highs, you opened your eyes and saw him staring at you with a smile.

“That…was,” you tried to catch your breath, flushing when you felt him cupping your breasts and tease

“Mind blowing.” Sebastian cut you off, pulling out of you with a groan when he saw his cum leaking down your thighs.

“God that’s so fucking hot.” He commented, leaning down and kissing you before falling to the side. Neither of you said anything for a while, with Sebastian tracing patterns on your shoulders.

“Stay?” He was almost reluctant to ask, afraid you’d think he’s too clingy.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily soldier.” You rolled on your stomach and kissed his jaw, smiling when he shut his eyes to enjoy the little gesture. “I’m digging the whole brooding teddy-bear thing you got going, plus the sex is phenomenal so I’m not leaving.” You laughed when he blushed at your compliments, hiding under his pillow and laughing when he felt your hands reaching past his abdomen.

“Goddamn baby…you’re dangerous.” He chuckled right before sliding you onto his lap.


	33. Fuck Me Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe write something where seb is your best friends dad and they leave you n seb alone for a couple of hours to do something? maybe smut or something idk 😉
> 
> NSFW gifs

You made your way up to his room, giggling and squealing when you felt him pinch your ass and slap your thighs. He laughed along with you, slamming his door as soon as you walked in and turning around just in time for him to attack your lips. His large hands grabbed your skin, skimming under your shirt and sighing when he felt your warmth hit his fingertips.

“God fucking damn it,” he whispered when you scratched his head, fingernails digging into the nap of his neck and making him harden inside his pants. “Such a fucking tease aren’t ya kitten?” Sebastian’s smile cracked through the serious facade he was trying to hold, not managing to hold back any longer and ripping your shirt off of you. You jumped and threw your head back when he leaned down and nipped at your skin, leaving angry marks above your sternum before biting one nipple and twisting the other. You screamed his name over and over again, moaning out loud when he told you what to call him.

“Sorry daddy, I didn’t mean it. You gonna punish me?” You looked at him at innocently as you could, incapable of holding back a smirk when he raised an eyebrow and asked you to twirl around. As soon as you did, he reached around and unzipped your shorts, rolling them down your legs and groaning when he saw you weren’t lying.

“Dirty dirty girl, not wearing any panties under your shorts. You always do that sweetie? Or is this all for me?” Sebastian massaged your back, spreading your ass apart and shutting his eyes when he saw how wet and pink your pussy was.

“All for you daddy…” you sighed when you felt him kiss your shoulders and lick a line down your back. Within seconds, Sebastian was reaching down your legs and squeezing your thighs, kicking them open with his knees before roughly rubbing at your wet lips. He felt your hands reaching around and push his own away, making him laugh before laying a hard blow on your ass.

“You fucking cock slut, you like it rough don’t you baby girl? You like it when I drive my finger in this hot fuckin’ pussy don’t you?” You yelled at him and called him names, knowing it was turning him on to watch you fight back and although you knew he would punish you, it didn’t seem to matter at this point because it felt too good. “So hot and wet kitten…you want daddy to keep fucking you with his fingers? Or you wanna taste…hmmm?” He didn’t wait for an answer, shoving his fingers deeper in your mouth till you tasted yourself. You sucked your juices off his fingers until you gagged, coughing and spitting when he pulled them away.

You looked up at him, all innocence gone and replaced with playfulness and teasing. Before Sebastian could notice, you started rubbing him with your feet, turning around until you laid out spread for him and continued giggling when he swore under his breath. Shifting in front of you, you grabbed at his shirt and pulled it over his head, reaching for his pants and tugging them down with his boxers and biting your lips when you saw how hard and red his cock was.

“Don’t you wanna fuck me daddy? I’m so wet for you,” you laid back down and opened your legs, hands slowly making their way down your stomach until you started fingering yourself in front of him.

“No,” he gritted through his teeth, walking around his bed and laying against the headboard. You looked at him with quizzical eyes, afraid he’s changed his mind and didn’t want to continue. He saw your distressed expression and laughed, hands slowly pumping his cock and smearing the pre-cum leaking from his tip all the way down to his balls.

“You’re gonna fuck yourself on my babygirl, and I’m going to watch you take your pleasure.” He spread his thighs and waited a few seconds before shaking his head. “You really want me to punish you baby?”

“Oh daddy,” you cried before scrambling to sit on his lap. As soon as you rested your hands on his chest, he spat on his hands and squeezed his cock before slowly entering you. “That’s it….ahhh fuck you feel so fucking good around my cock kitten, ahhhhh ff-fuck, you can take more baby come on- shit right there baby,” he moaned and writhed beneath you, letting go of your waist and keeping his hands to the side, looking up and watching your blissed out features.

“Oh fuck daddy, you’re so big…fill me up so good daddy ahhh,” as soon as you looked down and saw him staring at you, you pushed off of his chest and held onto the bed railing, moving your feet to rest on his thighs before riding his cock. Sebastian could only stare at you as he slapped his balls against your ass, eyes roaming your body and smiling when he saw your breasts bouncing in his face.

“That’s it, take my cock like the good little slut you are….oh my god you feel so fucking good around my cock baby keep going…shit shit keep fucking going, this pussy was made for me kitten ahh that’s it- so fucking hot and wet shit fuck yah righ ffffucking there-” he kept on whispering the filthiest shit in your ears, watching you as you kept on grinding your hips on him.

“Daddy oh fuck yes daddy you’re so good to me…a-am I being a good girl daddy?” You screamed when he tugged on your nipples, making you not hold back and scratch his chest as he played with your body. You continued your pace, loving the sounds you were getting out of him and smiling when you looked down to where you were joined. Sebastian’s eyes followed your gaze and a smirk crept on his face.

“This pretty cunt squeezing the shit outta me baby doll fuck fuck goddamn you hear that love? You hear how deep I’m going…so fucking wet for me- look so pretty fucking me baby so fucking sexy and mesmerizing FFUCK-” Sebastian’s groans grew louder with every passing moment, and before you even comprehend what was happening, Sebastian was wrapping his arms around you and throwing you back. You sighed when you no longer felt him inside you, about to turn around and ask why he didn’t let you finish when you felt his fingers pulling on your hair.

And then he thrust in and filled you up at once, pulling his hips away before slamming harder into you. All you could do was hold onto the bed sheets, head pulled back from how harshly he was intertwining his fingers in your hair and before you knew it, he was fucking you faster and harder than anyone ever has. With one hand on your hip and the other in your hair, Sebastian threw his head back and lost himself to the feeling of your hot cunt wrapped around him.

With ever pass of his cock against your walls, you screamed for him, telling him to fuck you harder. Sebastian was close to going insane, wanting to cum immediately but waiting until he felt you clenching around him before he did so.

“Fuck baby baby please- come on Y/N…let me feel you cum on my cock love please…been dreaming of this cunt for so long, be a good girl and cum for daddy.”

“Fuck daddy yes yes I- s-so close ddaddy…”

“That’s it kitten, cum on daddy’s cock…fuck fuck I can feel you squeezing me so tightly baby please…be a good little girl and cum for daddy, nOW!” With a heavy thrust of his hips, you fell forward, body shaking beneath him as he continued to fuck your pussy. Sebastian yelled and fucked you through your orgasm, no longer able to move and pulling out just in time to cum on your ass.

He pumped himself and watched your cunt clenching around nothing, huffing when he couldn’t take it anymore and fell next to you.

You both laid there panting before you started giggling.

“What…what’s so funny baby girl?” Sebastian managed to whisper through his heavy breaths, turning you around so you were facing him.

“Oh nothing…it’s just that we still have an hour and a half left and well,” you trailed off and hid behind your hair when you saw Sebastian’s expression.

“Guess I didn’t tire you out enough now did I?” Sebastian pushed up on his elbows and brought you closer to him.

“Not even close…daddy.” You nipped at his jaw, kissing and licking his neck before pulling away.

“Oh you’re going to regret saying that kitten.”


	34. Something Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh oohh hope im not late for this but maybe a seb having fun at a bar, you're a bartender (or there getting drinks) and fucking u on the pool tale after its closed. maybe even using the stick or pool balls as toys ashkslakshklsj
> 
> NSFW gifs

Pouring yourself another tequila shot to get through the night, you downed it quickly before walking to the other end of the bar, trying your hardest to not punch the two guys who just snapped their fingers to get your attention.

“What’re you finishing the rest of the fuckin drinks? Been waiting for five minutes.” One of the guys said before mumbling something beneath his breath. You just nodded before asking the rest of his party what their preferred drinks were. Ignoring their drunken rudeness as much as possible, you went back to get the vodka, motioning for Logan to take over the other side of the bar. “Tell Olivia to take the floor.” You yelled loud enough for him to hear over the music before serving the group, knowing very well they’d cause you trouble at some point in the night.

As you poured them the drinks, you felt a pair of eyes on you, brushing the thought aside long enough to finish serving them. Placing the glasses in front of them, you were about to leave when one of the guys grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. “No need to be quick sweet thing, your friends over there are taking care of everyone. Why don’t you take care of me?”

Slapping his hands away, you shot him a smile before telling him you had work to do. When he saw that you weren’t going to pay him much attention, his grip tightened on you, his other friends noticing his aggressiveness before everyone. “You want a tip? Fuckin’ come here before I-” Cutting him off, you threw his drink on his face and punched his nose, twisting his arms behind his back before whispering something in his ears. As soon as you finished and let him go, he excused himself and sprinted out the bar, leaving his friends shocked.

A few minutes passed before you went back to the floor and started serving people again.

“You know, if your boss had half a brain, he’d hire some muscle to take care of assholes like him.” A man sitting at one end of the bar spoke to you just as you brought out beer bottles. You were about to give him a piece of your mind when you took a look at him, stopping your jaw at the last second before it fell.

“Is that so?”

“I mean I’m not gonna lie, I was goin’ to help but you didn’t look like you needed it. ‘Tis was kinda hot actually!”

“It’s hot that I stop creeps from feeling me up when they have no right?” You raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling when he blushed a little. “What I meant was-”

“I know what you meant. Maybe you’ll be my knight in shining armor next time.” You winked at him before finishing up the rest of the orders. An hour later, he was still sitting by himself with another drink in his hands, eyes glued on you as you moved around the bar.

“What? Did your date stand you up or somethin?” You went behind the bar again, pouring him the rest of the vodka bottle before discarding it.

“Something like that!”

“With a face like that? She must be blind…or he. I’m not judging.” You quickly corrected yourself, pretending the table needed to be cleaned. “Sheeee decided to break up with me on my birthday. So I’m here drinking my sorrows away.” He raised his glass before downing the rest of the drink, going through his phone and making it clear this conversation was finished.

By the time the bar was closing, Olivia was about to tell him to leave when you shushed her away.

“Everything’s in the back boss. Need anything else?” Logan and Olivia asked on their way out, waving goodbye before exiting the bar.

“Well now I feel like a prick.” He looked up at you sheepishly, hoping what he said earlier didn’t offend you.

“You didn’t know it’s fine. ‘Sides, you weren’t wrong.” You grabbed the whiskey bottle and drank straight from it, walking around and sitting on the stool next to him.

“So, are we goin’ to go around in circles all night or…” He was first to break the silence, the look he gave you letting you know he was thinking the exact same thing. You stood up and went to the jukebox, about to play a song when you felt him grab your hips and pull you flush to him, lips going straight to your neck and biting down hard. He wasted no time, one hand rolling down your body beneath your dress while the other grabbed your tits, squeezing harshly and pulling a moan out of you.

“Sebastian…”

“W-wha?” You tried to pay attention to what he was saying but couldn’t, the feeling of his large hands touching you making you go crazy.

“You’ll need a name to scream love.” He smirked, increasing pressure on your core and laughing when you melted against him.

“Been looking at you all night and let me tell you somethin’, I’ve never gotten this hard from just thinking about a dame before.” His fingers made circles around your clothed pussy, feeling the flimsy material becoming wetter by the moment. When you turned your head to look at him, he swallowed your sighs instantly, tongue rolling around yours before biting down on your lips.

“So fucking sexy baby…let me make you feel good. Let me feel this pussy tight around me baby please-” He grabbed you harder, catching you right before your knees buckled.

“Sebastian…please!” You pulled up the rest of your dress and grabbed his hands, urging him to place it under your panties and as soon as he did so, you cooed. “Fucking hell sweetheart you’re so wet for me…so pretty and wet just for me huh?”

He took his hands away much to your dislike, licking it and humming when the taste hit his tongue. “Oh, we’re goin’ to have so much fun.” He winked at you before quickly stripping you of your clothes, and when you were about to take your heels off, he begged you to keep them on.

“Wanna fuck you so bad darling but first…been dreaming of doing this to a girl.” Before you could ask, he walked around the pool table he laid you on and grabbed one of the longer sticks, cleaning it with his handkerchief before pulling you up.

“Here’s what you’re going to do Y/N. You’re going to rub that pretty little cunt on this and I’m going to watch. Drench it for me. Wanna lick it all off before I fuck you. Can you do that for me angel?” He didn’t need to wait a whole minute before you were grabbing it and placing it between your thighs, hips moving back and forth slowly as you maintained eye contact with him. Within minutes, he was stripping as well, watching you fuck yourself on the wooden object while touching his already leaking dick and spitting on it when you licked your fingers and started rubbing your clit.

“Shit…baby you look so beautiful right now…all breathless for me. Goddamn…” Sebastian jerked himself a little quicker, eyes roaming your sweaty body and refusing to move past your perky breasts.

“Sebastian…’m ready for you please…want you to fuck me so hard. Fuck me on this table. Now!” You were practically screaming his name when you suddenly felt the stick ripped from your hands and thrown halfway across the room. Within seconds, you were on the pool table again, thighs pushed wide open and Sebastian between them. As you looked down at his hands rubbing his cock, your legs started to shake just imagining him pistoning in you.

Easing himself inside you, Sebastian threw his head back in pleasure, whispering something intelligible before looking at you again and biting his lips. “So much tighter than I thought…shit-”

“Fucking move already.” Your nails dug in his arm, leaving half moon marks on him and making you feel just a little proud that you did so.

“Gimme a minute…don’t wanna cum yet sweetheart and you feel too fucking good.” He chuckled, the blush on his neck creeping down to his chest before his hips jutted forward. With every thrust, he leaned down and whispered filthy things in your ears, hands grabbing your waist tighter than he should. You screamed his name over and over again, pulling him to you before kissing him hard and scratching his hair. He growled into the kiss, knowing very well that if he had longer hair, he would have asked you to pull on it,

Placing one of your legs on his shoulders, he grabbed your tits with one hand, pinching your nipple before fucking into you faster.

“Shit shit S-Seb….I’m cumming. Oh fuuuuuck yes yes yasss-” You shut your eyes, not sure if it was because of the immense pleasure coursing through your nerves or because of how hard he was slamming into you.

He groaned against your legs, the feeling of your pussy fluttering around him like nothing he’s ever felt before and as much as he wanted to keep thrusting inside you, he wanted to be safe. He pulled out instantly and came on your stomach, jerking his cock off until he couldn’t stand touching himself anymore.

You were both still panting when you felt him kissing your thighs slowly, tongue licking up your body before teasing your hardened buds once again. He looked up at you when you laughed, the blush still apparent in his neck.

“Oh boy you’re trouble.” You shook your head at him before pushing him off and getting down on your knees.


	35. A Real Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit if you're still taking requests for haircut Seb, I've got another one for you, love! You're dating Seb's younger brother (they don't get along)and there Is some sexual tension between you and Seb. One night he hears you guys having sex and finds out that little bro does a shit job at pleasing you so to get some revenge and to get the girl, Seb bends you over the kitchen counter and shows you how a real man puts it down! Icing on the cake if he talks shit about little bro in the process
> 
> NSFW gifs

He could hear everything, the walls were paper thin after all. He cursed for the millionth time that night, knowing this family reunion shit was going as bad as he thought it would. When his mother called and asked him to just make it through the weekend, he couldn’t say no. And then his father added to this whole situation and told him his brother would bring over his girlfriend as well. 

The last time he saw his brother was- actually, he couldn’t remember when that was. All he knew was that he was a spoiled little shit and frankly, the fact that he had a girlfriend was a surprise. She must’ve been desperate to get with an ass like him.

At least that’s what he thought 3 days ago. The second you walked in with that oversized sweatshirt and booty shorts, he was done for it. You were certainly not what he imagined at all. And then he talked to you after dinner, finding that you were a much better company than most of his friends, with or without the beer. 

He’d asked how you met his brother and you told him you met through a lab group. When you tried to make him tell Sebastian the story, he brushed you off and walked away to talk to someone on the phone. You could only smile and tell Sebastian that you helped him out with some lab homework and then just hit it off from there.

So you weren’t just a pretty face. And that’s what pissed him off even more, the thought of knowing someone like you was stuck with an idiotic, arguably still immature frat boy when you could be with someone better.

Someone like him.

And he knew you felt something towards him as well, the way you found excuses to go and grab more drinks and food from the local store, or simply accompany him on his nightwalks on the nearby beach. He’d known you for less than a week and all he could think of was fucking you on every damn furniture piece in this house. 

At the rate his brother was going, he knew he didn’t need to do much to make you want him. He’d been listening to you guys having sex for about 10 minutes now, chuckling when he could obviously figure out his brother wasn’t doing a very good job.

Sebastian broke out of his daze when he heard someone walking towards him, looking up from his phone and seeing you approaching him. You gave him a shy smile before grabbing water from the fridge. As you sat opposite him in the kitchen, you could tell immediately he heard everything. 

“You alright Y/N?” Sebsatian cleared his throat before chugging down the rest of his beer and throwing it in the recycling bin nearby.

“Hmm. Fantastic.” You forced another smile before letting out a long sigh, downing the iced water before tapping on the table.

“You sure about that? Cause from the sounds of it, I don’t think so.” He didn’t know what came over him. Maybe it was the beer talking or just his blood boiling because in what world would a man not make sure his girl climaxed?

“Wow I guess being a dickhead runs in the family then.” You sassed back, anger coursing through you because not only did you have to deal with your horrible boyfriend not even trying to pleasure you but also had to face his older, very attractive, incredibly ripped brother who you’ve had to think about to get yourself off in the last few days. 

As soon as you got up to leave, you felt him grab your wrist and pull you back towards him. “Hey okay I’m…that was uncalled for. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” You swallowed the lump in your throat, suddenly feeling cornered because as much as you hated it, you knew you wanted him to fuck you right in that same spot.

When you looked up and saw him licking his lips, you blinked before looking away and playing with your sweatshirt.

And then he slowly kneeled down in front of you, hands still gripping your wrist for fear of you running away. When you felt his knuckles brushing against your inner thighs, your breath hitched, suddenly wanting to run away because there was no way you were about to do this. In your boyfriend’s parents’ house. With his older fucking brother.

“You’re still wet sweetheart. This for him?” He palmed your bare pussy, looking up and seeing your pupils dilating when he rubbed your slit.

“Baby are you this wet because of him?” He asked again, this time with a hint of a warning in his voice.

“N-no. Not him.”

“Then who made this pretty little sexy pussy this wet?” He stood up slowly, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and sucking on each tip while humming in approval. The sight of him hungrily staring at you like you were a full course meal made you whimper, hands reluctantly tugging on his shirt before silently begging him to lean down. He saw your shy demeanor take over, smiling before raising both hands and placing them around you on the table. You felt his breath fan over your cheek, not wanting to raise your head because you knew you’d be gone as soon as you took one look at him.

“Say the word baby girl. Say the word and I promise…I promise I’ll make you feel good. Say the word and I’ll make you see stars.” He whispered in your ears before biting your earlobe, chuckling when he heard your breathing pick up.

“Please.” Your voice broke, squeeling when you were suddenly picked up and placed on the marble island table. Before you could react, you felt his lips crash against yours, tongue invading your mouth and licking and tugging at your own before you heard the smacking of lips ring through the kitchen. 

To say Sebastian was a great kisser would have been an understatemant. The man could perform miracles with just his lips, so soft and plump and ready to be devoured. He finally pulled away to look at you, a cocky smile making its appearance when he saw the blissed out look on your face.

“Tell me Y/N, does he make you breathless? Does he kiss every inch of your skin?” He asked right before his hands made their way down to your sweatshirt and pulled it up, groaning when he saw you weren’t wearing anything. You shook your head, not trusting your voice any more. Sebastian leaned down and left a trail of wet kisses down your throat, nipping and sucking spots on your skin and not caring that he’d leave bruises for your boyfriend to find later.

“Does he make you feel like you’re on fire baby? Like you’re in the fucking desert and he’s the only source of water?” Sebastian pushed on your chest, waiting until you laid flat on the table before kneeding and pinching your tits, his lips wrapping around one nipple and tugging harshly on the other.

“Oh Sebastian…”

“Shush sweetheart..don’t want anyone to see you like this now do we?” He looked up and winked at you, fingers going to your lips and inserting two fingers for you to suck on and keep quiet.

“You have no fucking idea how much I’ve wanted to come in that room and pull him off of you…the little shit didn’t even try to make you feel good did he?” You didn’t think he was expecting a reply, but when you felt the palm of his hand land on your inner thigh, your back arched into his face and made you cry out a quick ‘no.’

“Use your words kitten. Can’t make you cum over and over again if you don’t tell me how you feel. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” The reply was immediate, your eyes widening in horror when you realized what you just called him. “Hmmm, my little kitten is kinky. Good to know.” He stepped away and reached over to take his shirt off, the action making you clench your thighs to relieve some of the tension.

“My pretty girl wants to get off doesn’t she?” Hearing you whisper ‘please’ made him almost pull down his pants and fuck you instantly. But he needed to make you cum first. 

“A real man,” leaning down, he pushed your knees open and lost it when he saw just how wet and pink your cunt was, “gives his girl,” he massaged your thighs with his nose before taking a long whiff of your pussy, “at least 3 orgasms,” jaw tensing when he almost tasted you, “a night.”   
  
And that was the only warning he gave you right before you felt his tongue falttening against your slit, swirling around your clit seconds later. You tried to keep quiet, hands clasping on your mouth to contain your noises. Sebastian seemed to enjoy the effect he was having on you. When he looked up, he saw your eyes focused on him, shutting almost immediately because something about the way he was looking at you made you feel weak.  
  
The man was thoroughly enjoying eating you out, lips smacking and sucking on your stiff clit before you felt him open his mouth as wide as possible and move his jaws around, the sensation making you feel that familiar tight coil slowly unravel.

“You taste divine Y/N…so fucking sweet. Better than I could imagine.” Sebastian said right before he started rubbing your clit with his fingers, making sure the sound of his spit is loud enough for you to hear. When he was knuckles deep into your cunt, you dared to look down, the feral look he was eyeing your pussy with all you needed to come around his fingers. He kept on finger fucking you through your high, wanting to elongate your ecstasy for as long as possible.

“You look so fucking pretty kitten, all breathless and flushed just for me. No one can fuck you like I can Y/N.” He said, more to himself than you this time.  
  
When he leaned down and bit down on your clit again, he felt your hands shoot to his hair and try to grab onto it. Sebastian remembered he got a haircut days before he came here, suddenly feeling horrible because he would have loved to have you pull on his hair. You weren’t sure if you were trying to bring him closer to you or push him away, but when he curled his fingers a little higher, your legs started shaking. You tried to warn him but no sound came out, opening your eyes just in time to see yourself drenching his arms and the floor. 

When he finally pulled his fingers away, he looked at you and chuckled, sucking on his fingers again before wiping his face with his shirt.  
  
“I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t m-mean…”  
  
“That was the single hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life. You squirted all over me darlin’…god damn. Where have you been all my life?” He leaned down and kissed you again, the taste of yourself on his lips turning you on way more than it should.  
  
“You’re gonna let me fuck you darling? You’re gonna let me make you feel good? Shit baby girl you look so pretty right now, lips shivering and eyes looking at me all shy.”  
  
“Please Sebastian…” You tried to push his pants off but he beat you to it. Before you could react, he was pulling you off of the table and onto the chair behind him.  
  
“I need you Y/N…make me so fucking hard just thinking about your body against mine. Ahh fuck…god damn come here.” Sebastian pulled your hips up, motioning for you to rest your body on the back of the chair and the table before he teased your entrance. He was mesmerized by you.  
  
“Please Seb…don’t make me wait any more. Wanna feel this cock throbbing inside me please.” You bucked your hips against him, showing him just how needy you were.  
  
“I’m gonna be sweet to you baby girl, caress you, kiss every inch of you, but right now, I wanna do so many bad things to you Y/N.” Sebastian moaned right as he gripped your ass and lined you up with him, the hard tip of his cock stretching you wide open and making you throw your head back.  
  
“Ohhh ffuck baby you’re so tight…so fucking tight for me. I’m gonna fuck you so good…shit I wanna ravage you kitten.” Sebastian thrust in slowly, coating his cock with your juices before he picked up his pace.  
  
With every shove of his hips, you felt yourself growing closer again, walls clenching violently around his cock before you felt his fingers pinch your clit. As soon as your legs gave out, Sebastian took this chance to pull out almost all the way before he pushed in harder and rubbed your clit.  
  
For the second time that night, you came around him, his name falling from your lips over and over again like a prayer and confirming your theories. He was much better than your boyfriend, than anyone you’ve ever been with actually. 

“That’s it sweetheart. Look so gorgeous takin my cock…ahh god..fuck, you’re taking such good care of me Y/N, over and over again.” He pulled his hands away when he noticed you shaking against him, finally gripping your waist tightly and chasing his own orgasm. Form the way you were looking at him to the thought of having you on your knees sucking him off, Sebastian was done for. He was relentless with his actions, balls slapping against your ass and cock dragging deliciously against your sensitive pussy.   
  
His eyes couldn’t get enough of you, from the way your skin seemed to heat under his touch to your lips opening and sighing over and over again from how good he was making you feel.  
  
“Shit Y/N…’m so close baby. Cum with me- ahhh fuck fuck ffffuck cum with me kitten..one last time. Please baby wanna feel you squeeze my cock one more time…f-fuck yes yes right there right FUCKIng ThERe..” He couldn’t contain himself anymore, hips jutting erratically before he came inside, hot spurts of cum shooting harshly and signaling your own orgasm.  
  
Sebastian pulled out and spread your lips apart, the sight of his cum rolling down your thighs onto the floor causing him to growl before he set you down slowly on the chair. Walking on wobbly feet, he grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water, kneeling in front of you and cleaning you up slowly, laughing when your legs jerked away as soon as he dabbed the towel on your pussy.  
  
“That good huh?” He raised his eyebrows, throwing the towel away before pulling on his pants and shirt.  
  
“Like you don’t know the answer…” You tried to stand up but almost fell right back down. When he handed you your sweatshirt, you took it and put it on, avoiding looking at him.  
  
“So I was thinking, how about you break it off with him and I take you out to dinner.”  
  
“That easy?” You quirked an eyebrow, shaking your head at his comment.  
  
“Oh come on, we both know you’re too good for him.” He crossed his arms and stared at you.  
  
“Hmm.” You smiled before grabbing another water bottle and chugging it down.  
  
“Besides…I’m almost positive he’s a sub. And you, need a good dom to take care of your needs.” You flushed at his boldness, knowing you’d do as he said in a heartbeat.


	36. Don't Look At Me Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backsweat car sex!
> 
> NSFW gifs

“I just don’t get it. How can he control whales if they’re mammals? The writers should have thought about this before they wrote his storyline.” He motioned with his hand violently before turning and looking at you, yelling a ‘what’ when he saw the expression you held.

“Are you fucking kidding me Seb? He’s called Aquaman notfishman. He can control them cause he’s a telepath. And besides, he can probably communicate through sonar or something. You need to get your superheroes figured out.”

“Hey I’ll have you know I got them figured out.” He sassed back, smiling when he saw you were just messing with him.

“No you just got one of the universes figured out. And before you say anything, knowing everything about just the one character in DC doesn’t make you an expert. He’s a villain anyway so j-” You were cut off when a loud noise rang through the car, Sebastian swerving a bit before he slowed down and pulled to the side.

“Hey are you okay?” He asked you instantly, checking your face before breathing out slowly once you nodded. Sebastian walked out and checked the tire, kicking it before getting back into the car.

“Flat tire?”

“Yeah…sorry darling.” Getting his phone out, he called the insurance company, telling them where you guys had to pull over and checking how long they’ll take to get to you. “The closest guy is half an hour away.”

“That’s fine. At least we’re not in the middle of nowhere.” You scrolled through your phone, occasionally chuckling at some cat video you saw on instagram. Looking over at him, you smiled when you saw that familiar expression.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Sebastian turned his head to the side, hands creeping their ways to your thighs before bunching up your short dress in his fist.

“Like you want to fuck me.” You knew you were a goner the second his fingers trailed up your thighs. All he had to do was lean forward for you to grab his neck and smash your lips together. He groaned into the kiss, hands going for your hips and squeezing them hard before he tried to readjust you closer to him.

“Ahh shit we- Seb there isn’t enough room.” You tried to pull away but he brought you back to him, kissing your neck slowly before pulling up your dress and gripping your ass.

“F-fuck this is getting in the way.” You tapped the gear shift and waited until he pushed away before you sat back and fixed your hair. You squealed when he jumped out of the car and walked around to your side, opening the door and motioning for you to walk out as well.

No sooner than the two of you were in the backseat did he pull you on top of him.

“Ahhh shit Seb wait-” You tried to sit back but he held onto you.

“Whaaaat?” He huffed out before staring at you like a puppy that was just kicked out of the house

“I- this won’t be comfortable…for you.” You didn’t want to look at him, not knowing how to voice your issues.

“Uhmmm why? You see me complaining?”

“Seb come on I’m…there isn’t enough room. And I’m too heavy f-” He growled before lowering your face down towards him, giving you a silence answer before bunching up your dress again and moving to unbuckle his belt.

You melted into the kiss, nails scratching his newly buzzed haircut and shivering when he whimpered at the actions. It all seemed to slow down as soon as you felt his cock rubbing against your panties.

“Christ baby come on…guide me in.” He breathed heavily, moving your panties to the side before grabbing both of your ass cheeks and spreading them apart. You both sighed when you sank onto him, neither moving for a few seconds just to feel the connection.

“Shit sweetheart you’re always so good to me…so hot…come on Y/N…” Sebastian kissed your neck, leaving love bites everywhere when he felt you clenching harder and harder around him. You threw your head back, rocking back and forth and relishing every single contact of his skin on your own.

You didn’t know how long the two of you were tangled together, every cell craving for Sebastian to touch you. He pulled you down again, his mouth kissing your cheeks before whispering filthy things in your ears. You felt him kneading your back before his hands roamed your body.

“Ahhh ohh f-fuck baby I’m close- don’t fall behind Y/N! Cum with me…please- let me feel you squeezing my cock love please…” He was breathing harshly, the sounds escaping his lips driving you crazy and as soon as he flicked your clit a few times, you came around him with a cry, grabbing onto his shoulders and riding him through your high before he pulled out and came on your dress.

You stayed like that for a few minutes, the two of you laughing before quickly scrambling away when you saw the lights of the roadside help behind you.

Sebastian fixed himself before throwing you his handkerchief and walking out.

“Hey man sorry I’m late. I came as fast as I can.” The guy handed Sebastian some papers to sign, looking past him when he saw you also walking out of the backseat. He tried to hold back the smile but couldn’t, pretending he didn’t see what happened before looking at Sebastian again.

“Hah no worries…that makes one of us.”


End file.
